Son of Morgaine
by Herne
Summary: Lily is sent to Azkaban for not being human. When she gives birth, her son is taken from her. Aftet Voldemort attacks and kills James, Dumbledore, out of fear, locks Harry away with his mother, but Lily is more than she seems. Years later, they are helped to escape. How would a Harry raised in Azkaban react to the world that imprisoned him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Lily struggled against the chains that bound her. "James, please," she begged. "Let me go."

James stared at her, His face expressionless. "When were you planning to tell me," he said pleasantly. "Were you ever going to be honest with me?"

"What are you talking about? You know everything about me."

James's harsh laughter echoed around the room. "Know everything, that's a joke. I can trust nothing I know about you. You have proven to be a liar. Hell, is our child even mine?"

Lily's green eyes flashed. Her red hair seemed to float in an invisible wind. The air around her crackled and thrummed with power. Her skin began omitting a soft glow. "How dare you," she hissed. "I have never been unfaithful to you. I swear on my life and magic that the child growing in my womb is yours." There was a flash of light. James watched Lily interestedly, and she glared right back.

"Well, that settles that. You may be a liar, but at least you're not a whore."

"What is going on? Why have you chained me up?"

"I know your secret," James bellowed. "I know what you never told me."

Lily frowned. What was he talking about? Had he gone mad? She had told him everything about herself. She had held nothing back. Her parents had always told her that honesty was the best way to maintain a relationship. Her eyes suddenly widened. There was one thing she hadn't told him. "Oh," she whispered. "I almost forgot about that."

"Figured it out have you?" James sneered. "I know you're not human. How could you have forgotten about that?"

Lily looked up at him. "I was going to tell you," she said her voice shaking slightly. "I never meant to hide it from you. As for almost forgetting, it just didn't seem important."

James paced back and forth, never taking his eyes off her. "I should've known. You were always great at magic. You were the best in our year. They said you were a prodigy, and now I know why."

Lily shifted in the chains. Her skin where the metal touched was beginning to itch. Looking down, she could see red welts blossoming on her arms. James, who had followed her gaze, grinned.

"I heard that dragon's blood was poisonous to your kind, so I soaked those chains in it before binding you. Don't worry, from what I read, it's not fatal unless it enters your bloodstream, isn't that right?"

Lily nodded. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Why did you do this," she cried. "Did our love mean nothing to you?"

"Did it mean anything to you?" James growled. "You lied to me for four years. I can understand why you didn't tell me before we were together. Hell, you didn't even like me back then, but I can't understand why you didn't tell me once we were engaged."

"I know how the wizarding world, even the light side, feels about elves. They believe that all elves are evil."

James nodded. "Your kind are evil. They killed thousands of wizards and muggles alike for no other reason than trespassing on their land."

"The elves can be vicious sometimes, that is true, but they are not evil."

James snorted. "Oh, so they are all innocent, are they? They're just misunderstood. Is that what you are telling me?"

Lily shifted, trying to ignore the burning in her arms and legs where the chains touched her. She could hear a faint sizzling sound and knew it was her skin burning from contact with the dragon's blood. She had to hurry. If she began bleeding, the dragon's blood would mix with hers. "James please, you have to let me out of these chains."

James's smile was all teeth. "Do you think I am stupid? If I let you lose, then you will kill me. I imagine that it would be a horrible accident, wouldn't it? Tell me, would you blame it on the death eaters?"

Lily grit her teeth until her jaws hurt. James took an involuntary step backwards as her eyes began to glow. "If you don't let me out, our child will die. Do you want that? You are the last of the Potter line. Is your anger at me so great that you would end your line to see me dead?"

James paused. She was right. His child grew in her belly. If she died, so would he. Part of him thought that he could get a new wife, and have a new child, but he pushed that thought away. Regardless what Lily had done, he was not going to blame his child for her mistakes.

On the other hand, he couldn't just let her go. What if she ran away? If she left him, he knew that he would never find her. The elves were supposed to be gone from this world, but what if she knew of a way to find them? He'd heard stories that if a child of an elf and a mortal was raised by mortals, then the child would be mortal. However, if the child was raised by elves, then that is what they would be. He didn't want his child to lose its humanity and he didn't want it to die. What was he going to do? A soft voice broke into his thoughts.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

James turned to see an old man with white hair and a long white beard. Both were so long he could have tucked them into his belt. He smiled at James, his blue eyes twinkling. "I would be happy to aid you in this matter. I believe I have a solution."

James sighed in relief. "Dumbledore, thank goodness. Lily is…"

"An elf, I know. I also know what we can do with her. I finally received approval this morning."

"This morning," James said outraged. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"My apologies, but she insisted I not tell you. She was afraid that you would be unable to keep it to yourself."

"Who? Lily?"

"No, a voice said from the hallway. "I told Dumbledore not to tell you."

James turned to see Millicent Bagnold, the minister of magic standing behind Dumbledore. She was a short stout woman with iron grey hair and cold brown eyes. "You?" James asked. "Why would you take interest in my wife's lies?"

"Because her secret endangers our entire society. If people find out that Morgaine Le Fay walks the earth again, it could, and most likely would, cause a mass panic."

James stared at the minister in shock. "Morgaine Le Fay, but she'd dead."

"No she's not," Bagnold said, staring at Lily. "Somehow, she returned."

Lily looked at the minister. What was the highest ranking official of the British ministry of magic doing here? How had she found out who she was? She had to tread carefully. The chains binding her had leeched a lot of her strength. "I used to be Morgaine Le Fay, but I haven't gone by that name in a long time. I am Lily Evans Potter now."

Minister Bagnold smiled kindly at Lily. "Have you forgotten we are at war? The most powerful dark wizard in a hundred years is trying to take over our country. We have no idea which side you would fight for. According to the legends, you switched sides when you fought Merlin. How do we know that you wouldn't do the same again?"

Lily glared at the old woman. "How dare you. I would never side with that murderer. He killed my parents and has tried to kill me on multiple occasions."

Bagnold said nothing, just continued to stare at Lily. "I am truly sorry," she said, "but we can't allow you to walk free." She turned away from Lily and looked at Dumbledore. "Is the cell ready?"

Dumbledore nodded. "We will not move her into the general population until the child is born. The cell you requested is ready. It has been fitted with magical suppression runes. That should hold her for the time being. Pregnant elves have a difficult time using their magic."

Lily's eyes widened. "You can't do this. I've done nothing to warrant being locked up."

James spoke up, glaring at Lily. "You killed thousands as Morgaine Le fay. I'd say you deserved more than to be locked up."

Lily looked at her husband. "The only thing I did was glamour Morgaus to disguise her, thereby aiding in the conception and birth of Mordred."

"Which makes you indirectly responsible for the fall of Camelot."

Minister Bagnold looked at her sadly. "I am truly sorry, but we have to. Think of it as a matter of national security, if you must."

Lily struggled against her chains as Dumbledore raised his wand. There was a flash of red light and her world went black.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the chains binding Lily vanished. Looking up at the ceiling, he called, "Fawkes." There was a flash of fire and a red and gold bird appeared. "Would you heal her please?" He pointed at Lily.

Fawkes trilled and flew over Lily. The magnificent bird lowered its head and began to cry tears on to Lily's burns. As they all watched, the burns faded away as if they'd never been. When he was done, Fawkes rose into the air and alighted upon Dumbledore's shoulder. He trilled softly as if to say, "My job is done, Albus."

Dumbledore looked at James. "We could arrange for house arrest if you like. She would be bound to this house and couldn't leave. Once she had the child, we would then lock her in Azkaban until the end of the war."

James shook his head. "I could never trust her. She might kill me for binding her after you left. Besides, she is one of the fiercest dark ladies in history. I still don't know how I feel about having a child with Morgaine Le Fay."

Dumbledore patted his shoulder. "I am truly sorry for all you have suffered, my boy."

James nodded. "Let's just get this done."

Bagnold nodded. She gestured and two Aurors entered the room, wands drawn. She pointed at the prone Lily. "She is not to be harmed in any way during transportation, do you understand?"

The aurors nodded silently and levitated Lily. They made their way out of the room and down the hallway. James stared after her a solitary tear ran down his cheek. For the first time since he found out Lily wasn't human, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He was punishing Lily for not being human and for things that had happened centuries ago. How was he any better than the Death Eaters. Sure, she hadn't told him what she was, or who she was, but could he really blame her. He had reacted exactly as she had feared he would. As if sensing his disquiet, Dumbledore touched his shoulder.

"I know how you must feel, James, but this is for the greater good. We can't trust Lily."

"We still trust the goblins and the centaurs," James argued. "How are elves any different?"

"Because elves are savage, wild, untamed. From what I've read, they could be cruel and monstrous as they could kind and benevolent."

James scowled at the old man. "So in other words, they're just like people, is that what you're telling me?"

Dumbledore stared at his former student. Why didn't the boy understand? He had hoped that springing what his wife was on him would make him comply with his wishes, and it had seemed to work. What had changed? Why was he arguing with him now that the decision was made and it was too late to do anything?"

"James," Minister Bagnold said gently. "You will have my word that we will make your wife as comfortable as we can."

James whirled to face her, his eyes flashing. "It's bloody Azkaban," he growled, one of the worst wizarding prisons on the planet. How exactly are you going to make her comfortable and what about my kid? What if the presence of the guards causes her to miscarry?"

"The cell we have fitted for her is special. Dementors will go nowhere near her cell. It has carpet on the floors, a bed, a sink, and even a bookcase with several Muggle books. We may need to lock her away, but we do not want to torture her. Up to this point, she has been a model citizen. We aren't going to punish her for being nonhuman. That would make us no better than Voldemort. If we knew more about the elves, we wouldn't lock her up at all."

James relaxed slightly. "What about after Harry is born?"

"That will depend on her behavior," Bagnold answered. "If she is good, she will be allowed to stay in her cell. If not, well…" She broke off and looked down at the floor. "We have to insure that she doesn't join Voldemort, no matter the cost. She is being told all this as we speak."

 _ **XXX**_

Lily sat in a plush armchair staring into the fire. It may look like a room in a moderately successful inn, but it was still a prison cell. She shivered and moved her chair closer to the fire. It may be early June, but the island of Azkaban was as cold as midwinter. The air nipped the flesh and sank razor teeth into her bones. Each time she exhaled, her breath smoked in the icy air. She supposed she should be grateful for the accommodations, but that was difficult when she thought of the reason she was imprisoned here. She stroked her belly absently. "Don't worry, baby," she whispered. "Mummy won't let them hurt you."

The baby in her womb kicked as if to say, "I know, Mum." She chuckled and patted her belly. "Mummy will always love you, no matter what." A tear ran down her face. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." More tears fell as she thought of the future.

She had no illusions. James was going to leave her in here and take her child from her. What then? Would he allow Dumbledore to do as he wished? She hoped not, but James's faith in the headmaster had always been so strong. He believed, like the rest of the wizarding world, that Dumbledore could do no wrong and had the best interests of everyone at heart.

Lily snorted. She knew better. Dumbledore might do what he thought was best, but he often paid far too much attention to the big picture and not enough to the individual. The question was; what was she going to do about it? She needed to review what she knew to formulate a plan.

The war was not going well for the light side. Any fool could see that. The ministry was losing aurors every day. Half of their auror force had been decimated already while Voldemort's ranks continued to swell. Then there was the prophecy.

Voldemort believed it, and she was sure that Dumbledore did as well. Lily didn't know the exact wording of the prophecy, but she knew the gist. Supposedly, this prophecy foretold the birth of a child at the end of July. This child would have the power to defeat Voldemort. As she thought of the prophecy, Lily's face tightened.

Was that what Dumbledore was planning? Was he planning to sacrifice her child to stop Voldemort? Fear twisted like snakes in her gut. She had to do something. Could she induce labor early? No, that would be too dangerous for the baby. Could she hide it somewhere after he was born? Again, no, they would find him. Slowly, she reached for her magic. How much did the suppression runes inhibit her abilities?

She still had some power, not as much as she'd like, but she was sure it was more than she was supposed to have while in a room with suppression runes. She looked over at the iron grate that served as the door to her room. Her emerald green eyes flashed. When they came for her child she would be ready. If she didn't use any magic until her child was born, she should be able to store up a significant amount of power. She absently stroked her belly again. "I will keep you safe."

 _ **XXX**_

Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle stared at the kneeling man before him. "You are sure of what the prophecy says?"

The man nodded. "Yes, My Lord," he groveled. "I don't know the exact wording, but it refers to a child that will be born at the end of July. This child will supposedly have the power to defeat you."

Voldemort pulled at a strand of his silver hair, staring off into space. The Death Eater said nothing. His master usually got this way when he was thinking. Finally, Voldemort looked back down at the Death Eater; his cold blue eyes met the Death Eaters fearful grey ones. "Do we have any Death Eaters in Saint Mungos?"

The Death Eater shook his head. "No, my Lord."

"Alright then, listen closely. Go to Saint Mungo's and cast the imperius curse on one of the Healers. Tell that healer to inform us of all the babies born on July 31st. I do not want to waste time on this. I want this child found and dealt with as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

The Death Eater bowed. "It shall be done, my Lord."

"Good, now go."

Voldemort leaned back in his chair and watched the man hurry from the room. He would find this child and deal with him. He was not worried. After all, the prophecy said defeat, not necessarily kill. Nevertheless, he would kill this child, whoever he may be. He could not allow a challenge to him to go unanswered.

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **July 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1981.**_

Lily screamed as a contraction tightened her belly. She felt the warm gush between her legs. _'I peed myself,'_ she thought deliriously and giggled.

Dumbledore, Minister Bagnold, and James stood around her. The Hogwarts healer, Madam Pomfrey, knelt between her legs. "I see the head," she said. "Now Lily, push."

Lily's scream rent the air. She felt something being taken from her and fell back on the bed exhausted. The wail of a baby filled the small room.

"It's a boy," Madam Pomfrey said holding the child up. She turned to James. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

James stared at his son. He looked human enough. James smiled. The kid had his untidy black hair. His heart skipped a beat as the baby opened his eyes. Lily's emerald green eyes stared up at him. He shook himself. It didn't mean anything. His child would be raised as a wizard, regardless what his Mother was. Drawing his wand, he made a slashing movement, cutting the am biblical cord. Madam Pomfrey healed the place where the cord had been and passed the baby to Lily, saying, "Would you like to hold your son, dear?"

As soon as Lily's hands touched her son, she knew. She could feel the power thrumming through him. It was like laying her hand on a telephone pole and feeling the current traveling through it. The baby looked up at her and smiled. Bending over, Lily kissed his forehead. "Mummy will always love you," she whispered.

"Lily, it's time to go," Dumbledore said gently.

Lily looked over at James. "Please," she begged. "Let me go with you. I want to raise my son."

James's expression was distant. "No, he will be raised by a wizard. He will not be taught whatever kind of dark magic you know."

Anger flashed through her at those words. She wanted to fight. She wanted to make him suffer like she'd been forced to suffer, but she couldn't. A fight now could endanger the baby. She would not put her son at risk just to satisfy her wounded pride. There was no way to fight them. With tears rolling down her face, she handed the baby to Dumbledore. No sooner had the baby left her arms, than it began to cry.

Lily couldn't help it. She began to sob. "He will be well cared for, I swear it," Dumbledore said solemnly.

Minister Bagnold stepped forward. "There is the matter of your stay here," she said calmly.

Lily looked up at her, face wet with her tears. "What do you mean?"

Millicent Bagnold smiled. "Did you think we wouldn't notice? The suppression runes aren't having near the effect that they should. We will be moving you to the maximum security part of the prison."

Lily's eyes widened. "But you said if I was good," she began.

"But you haven't been good," Bagnold interrupted. "You didn't tell us that the suppression runes weren't as effective as we thought. You knew that they were supposed to stop a wizard from using any magic, but you said nothing. That was naughty."

Before Lily could respond, three jets of red light hit her in the chest, and she slumped backwards, unconscious.

A/n I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Lily crouched against the wall. Her breath misted on the chilly air and she shivered violently. She drew her torn and ragged robes around her, trying to get the slightest amount of warmth from the frayed material.

She looked around the cell, her eyes traveled over the wooden bucket in the corner, across the cot against the far wall, and finally to the tiny slit in the stone wall that served her as a window. She listened to the wind and waves crashing against the stone walls. Occasionally, seawater came spraying through the slit in the stone, forming icy puddles upon the floor.

This was a far cry from her previous accommodations, but she didn't care about that. All she cared about was her son. Where was he? Had he spoken yet? How old was he? Some people may think that last a strange question, but it was very easy to lose track of time in this place.

With a groan, she painfully she got to her feet and made her way over to the slit in the wall. Looking out, she hoped to see the sun.

Alas, that was not to be. Rain poured down, dripping down the stone walls as if the prison itself cried for the suffering that went on inside its walls. Faintly, she could hear the distant boom of thunder. She frowned. Had she seen the sun since she'd been here? It was hard to remember, but she didn't think so. England did have a lot of rain, but ten months without one day of sun. That was not normal. Did the guards of the prison cause the sun to never shine here?

Pushing away from the wall, she walked over and sat down on her cot. The cold hard wood pressed into her legs, making her shiver even more. Trying to ignore the cold, she let her mind wander where it would.

At first, when she'd been locked in this cell, she'd been hurt. She couldn't believe that the Ministry would lock her away like this. Yes, she had not informed them that she had some magic, but it didn't change anything. It didn't stop them from taking her son. After a while, she'd realized that there was no point in being hurt and angry. There may be magical suppression runes on every inch of this cell and every scrap of furniture, but she would find a way to escape. She would get free and retrieve her son. Only then would she allow herself to contemplate revenge. What was that? She sat up straight and listened.

Footsteps approached her cell. They were slow, deliberate, unhurried. The person wanted her to know they were coming. She tensed. Rising to her feet, she prepared to fight if necessary. Not for the first time, she wished she had access to her magic. The footsteps stopped just outside the door to her cell. Slowly, she looked up at the iron grate.

Two beady blue eyes stared through the bars. "Hello again, love," a harsh voice growled. "Did you miss me?"

John Sawyer stared at the thin emaciated woman in the cell. Being the warden of Azkaban had its perks. One of those was that he could visit any cell in the prison that he wished. His fat fingers gripped the iron grate. His eyes crawled over the woman in front of him, memorizing every curve of her body. She was so beautiful with her long red hair, high breasts, and those green eyes. How he longed to see them full of lust. True she was so thin that he could see every rib and the skin of her face was stretched so tight over the bones that the skull was clearly defined, but that was Azkaban. No prisoner here was in peak physical condition. All of her unattractive qualities could be ignored. He licked his lips as he thought about what he wanted to do with her. "Hello there, Lily," he croaked. "My offer still stands. Give me a little fun and I'll make sure your time in here is more pleasant." His grin widened, revealing crooked blocky teeth. "Come on love, just a little ride on my pole." He laughed, sounding like rats scampering across a wooden floor. "I promise it won't hurt, much." He reached down and squeezed his crotch, leering at her as he did. "I'm sure I'm bigger than your husband.

Lily stared at him, bile rising in her throat. This fat man had made the same offer every day in almost the exact same words. If she would sleep with him, he would insure she had better accommodations. She stared into the warden's eyes. "My answer remains the same. I will not sell myself like a common whore."

The warden sighed. "Come on Lily, how long do you think you can last in your current home?" He gestured around Lily's cell. "Look at yourself, you're wasting away. You'll die soon." His grin turned sly. "Where will your son be them, hmm?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Shut up," she hissed.

The warden laughed. "What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve? Don't worry, I'm sure Potter will get a new wife and your boy will call her Mummy." His voice lowered, taking on a confidential tone. "If you let me take you, I'll help you escape. Think about it, once you were free we'd never have to see each other again. You can just pretend it was a bad dream. You can get your son back and then leave the country. What do you say?"

Lily was shaking. She wondered how long he would continue asking before trying to take what he wanted by force. If she thought even for a second that he was telling the truth about helping her escape, she'd have considered it, but she knew he was lying. Men like the warden would promise anything to get what they wanted. "I said shut up," she repeated through clenched teeth. "I'll never sleep with you. Go away or I'll…"

"What will you do? You're in a cell and I'm out here," he sneered. "You won't do a fucking thing, you little bitch."

Lily was silent, staring at the warden in impotent rage. How she longed for her magic. She wouldn't need much, just enough to teach this arrogant arsehole a lesson. She watched a satisfied smile spread across his face.

"I could take you," he said conversationally, "but I want you to enjoy it, just say yes, and I'll help you go free. You have my word. I'm not a bad lover, never had any complaints or nothing. Come on, you may even like it."

"No!" Lily shrieked. "I will not sell my body for empty promises."

"Come on Lily, do you actually think your husband would mind? He's probably already got someone new."

"Go away," Lily snapped. "I said no. The answer will always be no."

The warden took a step back; his expression was that of a child that has had his candy taken away. "Fine," he said sulkily. "He drew a silver disc from inside his robes. He raised it so Lily could see the demonic face etched into it. "If you won't be with me, maybe you would enjoy some other company."

A cold wind began to blow through the cell and strange whispers filled the air. The screams of the prisoners could be heard throughout the prison as the cold intensified and the whispers grew louder. Lily paled, knowing what was coming. This had happened every time she'd refused the warden's advances.

Figures began approaching the cell. They were tall, covered from head to foot in long black robes, seeming to so much to walk but glide towards her. They brought with them the smell of sulfur and rotting meet. As they came closer, Lily could hear James's voice in her mind.

"Were you ever planning to tell me the truth?"

"No," she moaned. "Please, no." Tears began running down her cheeks. Minister Bagnold's voice came next.

"You didn't tell us that the magical suppression runes weren't affecting you like they should. That was naughty." She heard her own voice, pleading for them to let her go with them.

The warden watched as Lily fell to her knees, clutching her head. The talisman given to each warden had the power to command all dementors on the island. That was another perk of being a warden. He leaned closer to the grate. "I'm just going to leave them here for the next day or so. Have fun." He grinned nastily. "Maybe next time you'll be more willing." Turning away, the warden walked off down the hallway, whistling happily. There were other prisoners that might enjoy his attention and he intended to take advantage of them. No one would mind. They were prisoners, after all."

Behind him, Lily had fallen to the floor, twitching. Soon, her screams echoed around the prison.

 _ **XXX**_

James sighed as the cries of a baby filled the house. He pushed the covers off and stumbled into the nursery. Harry was lying in his crib, tiny fists clenched, bawling his head off. James drew his wand and flicked it, a warm bottle of milk flying into his hand. "It's okay, Harry," he said soothingly. "Daddy's here now. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Harry continued to cry as James rocked him. James sighed. What was he going to do? Harry had been home only a week and had only stopped crying when he slept. Did he somehow know where his Mother was?

"Let me take him," a voice said from the doorway. James turned to see his best friend standing there, smiling at him.

"Sirius," he said. "What are you doing up?"

Sirius shrugged. "I haven't slept well for the past few months." He held out his arms. "Come on James, let me take him."

James passed the crying infant to him and watched in astonishment. No sooner had Sirius taken the baby into his arms, he stopped crying. He looked up at Sirius with wet green eyes and smiled toothlessly.

Sirius smiled back as he rocked the baby. He looked up to see James frowning at him. "What?"

James looked down at Harry. "Why is he quiet for you, but not for me?"

"He can sense your anger, and he doesn't understand. According to Lily, babies are smarter than we give them credit for."

James began pacing back and forth. "Don't say her name. As for being angry, do I not have a right to be angry after what Lily did to me?"

At James's raised voice, Harry whimpered. Sirius hugged him close. "It's alright, kiddo." After Harry was quiet, he looked back up at James. "I know she lied to you, but that's no reason to take it out on your son."

"He has her eyes,' James growled. "Every time I see his eyes I think of her."

"He has your hair," Sirius countered. "Like it or not, he has elven blood in him. It was bound to come out eventually."

"I'll find a new wife and perform a blood adoption ritual."

Sirius gently lay Harry back in his crib and tucked the blanket around him. Turning back to James, he glared at him. "Do you have any idea what would happen if you did that? I don't. The Black family studied blood adoption rituals for centuries and they never attempted such a ritual on someone that was part magical creature. You could kill him. Are you so angry with Lily that you would murder your own son?"

James stared at Sirius. "Who's side are you on?"

"Harry's, I want what's best for him."

James ground his teeth. How dare Sirius try to tell him how to raise his son? "You are not his Father, I am."

"Then act like it," Sirius snapped. "Quit whining because Lily didn't tell you what she was and be the Father Harry needs. You are already punishing Lily, there's no need to punish her son as well."

James glared. He opened his mouth then closed it. "She lied to me."

Sirius threw his hands up in frustration. "It always comes back to that, doesn't it? You just can't let it go. When we found out that Remus was a werewolf, did we abandon him?"

James looked confused. "No, Remus was our friend. We would never have abandoned him for something that was beyond his control."

"You keep going back and forth. One moment you say that you understand why Lily didn't tell you what she was, the next you are calling her a liar and saying that you will make sure that Harry's raised as a wizard. Which is it? Can you forgive her or not? Personally, I can see exactly why she never told you. Look how the wizarding world feels about anything not one hundred percent human. Add to that how most people view Morgaine le Fay and then tell me that you would have told had you been in her position. Remember, Remus lied to us about being a werewolf too. Did you hold that against him?"

James scowled. Sirius had a point, but he just didn't understand. He didn't know what it was like to be married to someone for years and then find out she wasn't even human. He didn't want to debate things with Sirius anymore since it was clear that he was on Lily's side. Turning away from his old friend, he started to leave the room. At the door, he turned back. "Can you watch him for a while?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course," he said smiling slightly.

"Thanks," James said distractedly. He closed the door with a soft click, leaving Sirius alone with Harry.

Sirius sighed as he watched his old friend leave. He understood more than James realized. He knew what it was like to be hated for what he was. It was James that didn't understand. He didn't understand what it was like to be feared, to be hated, and to know that no matter what, you would never be accepted. Sadly, Sirius wondered if his old friend was gone forever. The fact that he would consider performing a ritual he did not know the result of spoke volumes. Harry needed to be protected and he would do so, for Lily if for no other reason. Sirius now knew that he and James would never be as close as they had once been. He had his own secrets and now he knew that he could never tell James. After all, if he believed Lily's silence to be a betrayal, what would he do if he knew about Sirius's own silence? Looking down at Harry, he noticed that some of the infants black hair had turned pure silver and his skin had a luminous quality. He blinked. How long had this been happening? Had James noticed? No, he couldn't have. If he had, he would have attempted the blood ritual now rather than later. He glanced furtively at the closed door. This signs of elven blood needed to be concealed. To do so, Sirius needed to drop his glamour. He had to make sure no one was coming. When he saw that he was alone, he relaxed. The air around him shimmered, reality itself seemed to shake and just like that, Sirius black was gone.

Where he'd stood was a tall elf, at least six and a half feet tall. His long silver hair fell to his broad shoulders and his pale skin gave off a faint glow. A sword hung on his right hip, the hilt sticking up behind his head. His large long fingered hands flexed, as if he were preparing to play a particularly difficult piece on the piano. His storm grey eyes scanned the room one last time before he turned back to Harry.

"I am here," he rumbled, his voice sounding like the growl of some large animal. He stroked the baby's soft cheek with one long finger. "I never thought I would have acquired something to protect, but it appears that even Puck can change if given enough time and motivation." He placed a hand on Harry's forehead. "I am sorry to hide your heritage my son, but I do not know what James would do if he saw the changes in you and I cannot be here to protect you all the time." He watched with satisfaction as Harry's glowing skin and the strands of silver hair were concealed by glamour. When he was sure that all of the elven features were hidden, he removed his hand. "Rest easy, I'll be here if you have need of me." So saying, he faded back into the shadows of the room, his eyes never leaving the sleeping infant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, staring straight ahead, seeing nothing. For the first time in a while, he felt every one of his ninety-nine years. A decision had to be made and quickly. Voldemort knew of the prophecy and worse yet, he had his targets picked out. Dumbledore picked up a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk and popped it into his mouth. As he sucked on the candy, he considered his next move.

Should he tell James about the prophecy? Part of him wanted to say no, but he greatly feared that he didn't have a choice. James would need to be aware of the prophecy in order to prepare in case Voldemort found him. While the wards protecting his house were adequate for most things, Dumbledore had no doubt that Voldemort would be able to tear through them with ease. James would no doubt try to protect his son, but he had no chance against the most powerful sorcerer in the wizarding world and what of Harry if James died? What would happen to the boy?

Did the boy really have the power to defeat Voldemort? If so, could he use it now at a mere month old? No, that was impossible. Wizarding children's magical core weren't even fully developed until they were a year old. _'Ah,'_ a small voice spoke up inside his head, _'but Harry isn't just a wizard is he?'_

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. Was the secret to defeating Voldemort in Harry's elven blood? What did he know about elves? He knew that they were a powerful magical race, he knew that they were ageless, and most of all, he knew that they had left this world centuries ago, but if that were the case, why was Lily AKA Morgaine still here? Was she the only one? If there were others, why hadn't they come for Morgaine yet?

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes. So many questions and no answers. If the secret was in Harry's elven blood, how was he going to find it? What should he tell James? James had made it clear that he did not appreciate any mention of his wife's inhuman status. On the other hand, James would not appreciate any secrets being kept from him either. After Lily's betrayal he was understandably paranoid.

Dumbledore stroked his beard. James would have to be told everything he knew. It was the only way to keep his trust. Standing, he made his way out of his office and down the moving staircase. There was no time like the present.

 _ **XXX**_

James slowly set his teacup back on the table. "So, let me get this straight," he said quietly. "Voldemort is after my son because of a prophecy some drunken hag spouted off?"

Dumbledore winced. "A little indelicate, but accurate enough."

"And you think that my son's elven blood is the key to stopping him?"

"Yes, it is the only thing that makes since. Harry may have powers that we aren't aware of yet."

James threw up his hands in frustration. "So, what are we going to do now? I suppose you want to see about getting Lily out of Azkaban?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that would be too risky. We can't be assured what she'd do once she got out."

James scowled. "So what do you suggest?"

"The Fidelius charm."

"The what?" James blinked at the old man.

"It is a spell that will hide a location inside a person's soul. The locations will be hidden in any memories of anyone who has been to the location and will be hidden in all records. The only way the location can be obtained is if the person tells another about it."

"Alright," James said after a moment, "so I'll need someone to keep the secret of my location."

Dumbledore nodded. "I would be willing to be your secret keeper."

James smiled at him. "Thanks Albus, but I think Sirius will do."

"Are you sure? Remember, you won't just be entrusting your life to him, but Harry's as well."

James snorted. "Oh, don't worry about that. Sirius adores Harry. He would never willingly put him in danger."

Dumbledore relaxed. "Very well. When do you want to perform the spell?"

"As soon as possible. I want Harry to be protected."

Dumbledore stood. "Will you talk to Sirius?" He slipped on his cloak and drained the last of his tea.

James nodded. "Yeah, I'll contact him tonight."

"Good, let me know when you are ready." As he reached the door, he turned back. "Once this charm is cast, it would be inadvisable to leave the charmed location."

"I know, Albus, I won't be careless, you have my word."

 _ **XXX**_

Sirius crouched in the center of the room. The soft crackle of fire filled the room. His hands shook as he drew the last rune. He had to contact her. James had said there were magical suppression runes on her cell, but would they stop magic from getting in?

Most wizards were not logical. Theoretically, the runes should not be designed to stop magic from entering. They should simply prevent magic from being used inside the cell, but that brought up another question. What would happen if the message did go through? The runes may negate the magic once it entered the cell. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Carefully, he examined his preparations. It had been several years since he performed this type of magic. If he got even one rune wrong, he may contact the wrong person and that could be disastrous.

On the wooden floor in front of him, there was a circle drawn in black chalk. Intricate runes were drawn on the outer edges of the circle with what looked like ash. In the center of the circle sat a silver knife and a goblet of the same material. Sirius took a deep breath and picked up the knife being careful not to break the circle. In a flash, the glamour was gone and Puck sat in Sirius's place, his long silver hair gleamed in the firelight.

Stretching his left arm out in front of him, he made a long slash down his forearm, and tipped it over the goblet. Blood dripped down his arm and splashed into the cup. When it was almost full, Puck ran a finger down the cut, healing the wound. He sat the bloody knife aside and leaned over the goblet. He spoke clearly, his words echoing strangely in the room. "Lily, can you hear me?"

For a few seconds, there was nothing. He spoke again. "Lily, please, if you can hear me, answer."

The blood in the goblet bubbled and frothed. Scarlet droplets leapt up into the air, before splashing back into the goblet. Suddenly, the blood turned as clear as water. Slowly, a face appeared in the liquid. It was surrounded by long red hair and stared at him with emerald green eyes. The face was blurred around the edges and faded in and out.

"Puck?" Lily's voice had a peculiar echo to it, as if she were in a cave. "How did you do this?"

Puck grinned. "The runes on your cell stop magic from being used inside your cell. Apparently, it doesn't stop magic from entering the cell."

Lily smiled radiantly at him. "How's Harry? I know you've been watching."

Puck shifted. "He's fine. I think he misses you. He cries a lot."

Lily's smile faded slightly. A tear dripped from her right eye. "I miss him to. Is he talking yet?"

Puck frowned at her. "No, he's not. Lily, it's only been a month."

Lily's eyes shot open wide. "A month?"

Puck nodded. "Yes, but listen, that's not why I contacted you. I have something to tell you."

Lily's face shifted in the liquid, coming closer to the edge of the goblet. "What is it? What could be more important than Harry?"

Puck paused. How could he tell her not only what he'd done, but what James had done. She had been through so much. How could he tell her that Harry wasn't James's son, but his? How was he supposed to tell her that James's divorce had gone through and that she didn't have a husband anymore? "Lily, I. Whew, this is harder than I thought."

"Let me try and guess," she said gently. "You are Sirius Black. I don't know how long you have been him, but I know it's been at least since your seventh year. James has divorced me, so I can't count on him to get me out of here."

Puck blinked at her. "How did you," that was all he could manage. He simply stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

Lily laughed. "An elf knows one of their own kind. So tell me, was Sirius black ever real?"

"As real as Lily Evans. I've been Sirius Black since the beginning. When I saw that you'd used Glamour to turn yourself back into a baby, I decided to do the same."

"But why," Lily said. "Why would you do that?"

Puck's smile faded a little. "You were my best friend growing up. We were the same age and you know how rare that was with elven children. I didn't want you to be alone."

Lily stared at her oldest friend with teary eyes. "I missed you," her voice was barely above a whisper. "When I was cast out, I thought I'd never see you again. When I heard that the others had left, I was sure you would've gone with them."

Puck shook his head. "I was cast out to, about a hundred years after you were."

"Why didn't you come and find me?"

"I didn't know where you were. I tried to find you, but eventually came to the conclusion that you'd died."

"What did you do then?"

"Wondered around," Puck said vaguely. He shifted. There's something I need to tell you."

Lily looked at him curiously. "What?"

Puck took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Harry's not James's son. He's mine."

Lily was silent for several minutes. When she spoke, her voice shook with rage. "What did you do? I know I never knowingly cheated on James, so did you take his place or what?"

"No," Puck said quietly. "When you married James, I did a common sterility test on him. It came up positive. I couldn't tell James why I'd performed such a test. He would've had too many questions. The only thing I could think to do was use blood magic."

"Blood magic? What sort of blood magic?" Lily sounded slightly calmer, but her emerald eyes still glowed.

"I performed the requisite spells on him while he was sleeping. Once I was sure the spells had taken effect, I gave James a potion in his tea that would alter his reproductive system to match mine. Since I'm not sterile, he wasn't either."

"But Puck, you're an elf. You couldn't have known what side effects there might be."

"I did some research. On an elf, the spell would've been permanent, but on a human, it was a one shot. I could only perform the spell once and no more. James's system couldn't have tolerated elven blood again. Had you not gotten pregnant when you did, you would have never conceived a child by James. I am sorry I've upset you, but it was the only way I could think of to insure that you had a child."

"So is Harry…"

"He's a full blooded elf. When I found out you were pregnant, I cast several spells on him to try and make him James's son. I didn't want you to find out what I did. I was willing to let him be raised by James. I was willing to be the loving godfather, and for Harry to never know that I was his Father." He shrugged. "When he was born, I thought it'd worked. He had James's hair, but a week after he was born, I noticed some of his hair had turned silver. Luckily, James wasn't in the room and I was able to cast a glamour to hide it. I have needed to reinforce the spell periodically over the past month."

Lily stared at her old friend. In all their years, she'd never known him to do anything like this. The Puck she knew had been wild, untamed, preferring to turn men into donkeys rather than help them produce children. "Why did you do this? I can't understand it. You've never done anything like this before. Do you know the risk you took? What would you have done if I'd never been locked in Azkaban? What would you have done if the glamour had failed completely?"

Puck looked down. "You'd been through a lot. You got married off to someone you didn't love, you found out that you were a changeling, and then Arthur was wounded and you had to take him to Avalon. To make matters worse, you were banished from Avalon, which meant you would never see your brother again. I just wanted to make you happy. I thought if you had a kid, you would at least have a family. As for what I'd have done if you weren't locked in Azkaban, I knew of other blood rituals that I could've tried. I would not have told you that Harry was my son unless I had no other choice."

Lily stared at him. "You are a true friend, the truest friend I've ever had."

Puck smiled slightly. "Does this mean I am forgiven?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Only if you go protect your son. You created him, now take the responsibility for him."

Puck nodded. "Done."

"Good," Lily nodded in satisfaction. "I think we need to end this conversation. I don't know how much longer we could talk without being noticed."

Puck nodded reluctantly. "Alright, do you want me to contact you again?"

"I'd like nothing more, but you'd better not. The circle you used boosted the signal, but it is not subtle. I don't know if you could breach the runes without it setting off some kind of alarm I am really surprised you haven't set one off as it is."

Puck looked at her, his grey eyes blazing. "I will get you out of there, I promise."

Lily smiled sadly. "It means a lot that you'd try; just don't dedicate your life to freeing me, okay? Don't sacrifice our son's happiness for that."

Puck nodded reluctantly. "I'll talk to you soon, Goodbye Lily."

"Goodbye, Puck."

Puck touched the blood in the goblet with one finger. Lily's face vanished, and the clear liquid resumed it's normal color. Clicking his fingers, Puck erased the circle. Another click, the goblet and knife vanished. The air shimmered, and Sirius sat where Puck had been.

Sirius sat on the floor for several moments, staring at the place the goblet had been. He would put his son first, but getting Lily out of that hellhole would be his second priority.

 _ **XXX**_

Lily sat in her cell and looked at the space Puck's face had just occupied. She didn't know how she felt. Puck had done what he thought was best, but he'd done it without her knowledge or consent. Harry was a pure blooded elf and in the current climate, that put him in a lot of danger. Puck would need to monitor the glamour closely. If it failed, James might do something horrible to Harry.

She stood and began pacing. Why did she have to be locked in here? Her son was in danger and there was nothing she could do about it. She had to find a way to help her son. As she passed her cot, she stopped. Something was different. Kneeling, she examined the cot more closely. A slow smile blossomed on her face.

The runes etched into the metal frame of the cot were blurred slightly, as if they'd been partially burned away. Carefully, Lily made her way around the cell, examining every suppression rune she could find. All of them were definitely fainter than they had been. How was that possible? What could've done this to all the suppression runes at once?

Could Puck's spell have done this? Could it be that simple? She didn't know enough about suppression runes to be sure, but it seemed likely. Puck may have tapped ley lines to boost the signal. Maybe that had overloaded the runes. It was the only thing that made since. Regardless, with the runes damaged, how much magic could she perform? Tentatively she reached for her magic.

She smiled happily as a slow trickle of magic seeped into her. Yes, it wasn't much, but it was enough for her to work with. This time, when the warden came, she would be ready. The wizards only thought they knew how dangerous the elves could be. They'd forgotten what an elf could do to a wizard given enough motive. As these thought crossed her mind, slow and steady footsteps approached the cell.

Moments later, the warden's hairy face leered at her through the bars.

"Hello Lily? Are you ready to give me a little fun?"

Lily crouched and forced herself to shake. She looked up at the warden, her eyes glistening. "Please, I'll do what you want, just don't send the dementors here again."

The warden smiled. Drawing his wand, he tapped the iron grate. "I thought you'd see it my way," he said as he pulled the grate open."

Lily shrank back from him as he entered the cell. The warden continued walking towards her and Lily backed up until she was pressed up against her bunk. The warden pressed right up against her. She could feel his arousal pressing against her through his robes. He leaned down until they were face to face, "Ready for it, baby?"

Lily coughed. His breath smelled of fried onions and spoiled meat. "Yeah," she gasped. I'm ready, baby." Reaching up, she gripped his face and forced her magic into his body."

The warden screamed as magic not his own flooded his body. It felt as he were burning up from the inside out. He opened his mouth scream, but Lily's mouth clamped over his muffled the sound.

Light began flooding out of the wardens eyes. Lily inhaled sharply, and a sphere of light passed from the warden into her. He bucked and flailed as he were being electrocuted. It was no good. He would not be released until Lily was ready.

Lily stepped back, pulling her mouth away from the wardens. He stood staring at her, his eyes wide and unseeing. "Listen to me," she said calmly. "You will go home when your shift is over. You will then cut your privates off and feed them to your owl. After that, go into your bedroom and lie on your bed. Do not attempt to stop the bleeding in any way. Only in the last moments of your life will your mind and sanity be released, do you understand?"

The warden nodded. Without a word, he left the cell, locking it behind him.

Lily watched him go, feeling the life and magic she'd taken from him surging through her. She'd left him just enough to accomplish what she wanted. She'd have liked to kill him herself, but that may have raised too many questions. With the warden gone, her time here should be much easier. She would've liked to escape, but there was no way she would've been able to get out without the dementors noticing her. She would need to wait. There would be an opportunity for her to escape, and she would be ready.

 _ **XXX**_

"Are you sure I'm the best choice? I mean, Voldemort is sure to suspect me."

"That's why Dumbledore suggested you go into hiding with us. With the secret keeper hiding to, Voldemort will never find us."

Sirius frowned. "I don't like the idea of hiding forever and just hoping Voldemort goes away."

James took a drink of tea and leaned back in his chair. "I don't either, but what choice do we have? I can't protect Harry alone and Lily's unable to help."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. This was the best opportunity he was apt to get, but there were too many unanswerable questions. Being an elf, could he even hold the fidelius charm? Would it reveal what he was to everyone around him? Most importantly, what would Dumbledore do if he knew there was another elf around? Would he examine Harry more closely and perhaps realize that he wasn't human? No, he couldn't risk being the secret keeper. He wouldn't risk Harry's safety on a maybe, but he would stay with James to protect Harry. He could do that much.

"I think it is a bad idea for me to be secret keeper," he said looking back at James. "It's too predictable."

James blinked at him. "Come on mate, predictable or not, you're the obvious choice. So what if everyone suspected you were the secret keeper? If we never left the house, then they'd never get the secret."

Sirius glared at him. "James," he said slowly. "We'd have to leave the house some time. We'd need to get groceries for one thing. You know as well as I do that magic can only do so much."

James winced. "What do you suggest then?"

"Use Peter."

"What?" James's expression was incredulous. "Peter?"

"Yes," Sirius said calmly. "No one would suspect Peter."

James stared at his old friend. Peter? That was the last person he'd want to entrust his life to. He was a good friend, but James was worried that he wouldn't be able to keep the secret if he were found. "Alright, I'd much rather have you as my secret keeper, but if you think it's best."

"I do," Sirius said. "This way everyone will be coming after me and even if they catch me, they won't get anything out of me."

 _ **XXX**_

Voldemort leaned forward as the short man entered the room. "You have news, Peter?"

Peter Pettigrew nodded. "Yes Master," he said bowing. "James and Sirius just asked me to be secret keeper for James's home."

Voldemort sat up straight, a smile spreading across his face. His blue eyes twinkled. "Good," he hissed, sounding like a snake ready to strike. "When will they be performing the charm?"

"In a week," Peter said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Voldemort chuckled. Pettigrew looked like an overgrown puppy, ready to be complimented. "You've done well. I will attack soon. First, I want to prepare."

"So, when will you attack, master?"

"Halloween, I think that would be appropriate. Don't worry, Peter, I will be taking you with me. I may need you to distract Black while I deal with Potter and his brat."

Peter nodded rapidly. "It will be an honor to serve you."

"Good," Voldemort said silkily. "Now go, there is work to be done."

Peter bowed and left the room. Voldemort watched him go, smiling absently. He was such a cowardly little man. True, cowards had their uses, but you could never fully trust them. After all, if someone would be willing to betray his friends, mightn't he be willing to do the same to his master? No, Peter would need to be taken care of. Hopefully, Peter would be killed by Sirius, but if Peter got Lucky, then alternate arrangements needed to be made.

Reaching out, Voldemort caused the mark of a certain one of his followers to burn. Moments Later, a tall striking woman entered the room. She strode right up to the throne, and knelt, her long black hair brushing his feet. "You called, master," Bellatrix Lestrange said lovingly.

Voldemort smiled down at her. "Listen closely, I have instructions for you, and I want them followed to the letter."

 _ **XXX**_

Peter paced his flat, too excited to sleep. He'd done it. His master was pleased with him. Now maybe he could get a higher place in the ranks of the Death Eaters, but that was for the future. He would be obedient to his master. He would be the best Death Eater. He would show Voldemort just how loyal he could be.

He wasted no sympathy on James. James had never understood him. He'd never had any real power there. "I'm sorry James," Peter whispered, "but this is for my greater good."

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **October 31, 1980**_

Voldemort appeared just outside the small cottage and looked around. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Peter materialize just behind him.

"You're sure this is the place?"

For answer, Peter pointed through the window. James's head could clearly be seen as he sat before the fire. Voldemort stepped towards the door. "Come Peter, let's get this over with."

Peter nodded. "Yes, my lord."

 _ **XXX**_

James and Sirius sat around the fire, trying to ward off the October chill that seemed to seep through the walls. Upstairs, Harry lay sleeping peacefully. Over the past two months, the two had exhausted most subjects. Now, they simply existed, Day after day of boring soul crushing monotony.

"What now," Sirius asked quietly.

James shrugged. "We stay here, for now. All we can do is wait."

Sirius snorted. "That's all we've been doing. What exactly are we waiting for? We're sitting ducks here."

Before James could respond, there was a polite knock on the door. James and Sirius froze. Sirius glanced at the door. "Um, were you expecting anyone?"

James shook his head and drew his wand. "No, Remus has already been by to visit."

Sirius stood and made his way to the door. Standing just behind the door, he peaked through the window. Cold blue eyes stared back at him; pale lips were pulled away from blinding white teeth in a ruthless smile. Voldemort waved at him. He knocked again.

"Come on, Potter, Black, open the door. I'm not going to hurt you. You just have something I need to take care of."

Sirius looked back at James. "Peter betrayed us."

"No, really," James snapped back. "I'd have never guessed that." As if summoned by the mention of his name, Peter stepped up beside Voldemort.

"I'm sorry," he called through the door, "but I had to choose."

"We are your friends," James called back. "We would've died for you."

Peter made no reply. Voldemort leaned closer to the door. "Open the door James; I don't want to have to blast it open."

Sirius stepped back from the door and drew his wand. He looked at James; both had their wands pointed unwaveringly at the door. "No," James called. "We're not going to make it that easy for you." With a flick, he transfigured the door into a solid slab of stone.

From behind the stone door, there was a heavy sigh. "James, I am sad that you have made such a choice. I'd hoped not to end such a prominent pureblood family, but you leave me no choice. I cannot allow defiance to go unpunished. I will make your death quick, I can do that much."

There was a flash of light and the stone door melted as if it were made of wax. James gaped at the molten rock puddled on the floor. Slowly, the rock turned back into ashes. Voldemort smirked at James, twirling his wand between two fingers. "Did you actually think it was going to be that easy?"

James ground his teeth. "No, but I'd hoped."

Voldemort stepped into the room followed by Peter. "Last chance James. Join me, or die. Those are your only options."

In answer, James waved his wand, the sofa changed into a red and gold lion and leapt towards Voldemort. Voldemort stepped passed the clause aimed at his gut and fired a blasting curse. The lion exploded into a mass of bloody meat before changing back into splinters of wood and torn fabric.

James was already moving before the remains of the sofa had settled to the ground. Ducking behind a chair, he fired a flame whip curse at Voldemort. The whip of flames arced through the air. Voldemort ducked and the whip just missed his head. The smell of burning hair filled the room. With a snarl of rage, Voldemort fired off a killing curse. The bolt of green light missed James by inches, blasting a whole in the wall right next to him.

Staying low, James hurried to the other side of the room, dodging a rain of spell fire as he went. Once there, he pointed his wand at Voldemort's back. "Fulgur," he whispered. A bolt of lightning left his wand, and plunged through Voldemort's shoulder.

Voldemort howled in pain, twitching and jerking spasmodically. Electricity sparked and crackled over his body. There was a 'crack,' and the electricity vanished. Voldemort rolled over and pushed himself to his feet. His right arm hung useless at his side, a smoking hole had been burned all the way through his shoulder. "You will pay for that," he hissed as he switched his wand to his left hand. "I will make your death slow. You will think eternity has passed before I finally allow you to die."

James ducked the red light of the cruciartess curse, side-stepped the orange light of the entrails expelling curse, but was not fast enough to dodge a brown light that hit him square in the stomach. He felt rather than heard his spine snap. His legs suddenly went numb. He fell to the floor; face down, his legs twitching uncontrollably. He felt Voldemort kick him over onto his back. "Goodbye, James," he said silkily.

James blinked up at him, dazedly. "You won't kill my son," he gasped. "I won't let you."

Voldemort chuckled, as if James had made a mildly amusing joke. "My dear boy, you don't have a choice."

 _ **XXX**_

While James battled Voldemort, Sirius stared at Peter. "Why, Peter," you were our friend. Why did you betray us?"

The small man wiped his watery eyes and looked up at Sirius. "You don't understand. I wanted power. You and James were never willing to share. You two were always so happy to keep me in the shadows. You never wanted me to be your equal, so I went to the Dark Lord."

"You are aware that he's just using you? He doesn't care about you. He never did. He just needed you to get to James. Now that he has, how much do you think you are worth to him?"

Peter drew his wand. "Enough talk, it's time to die, Sirius."

Sirius looked at his old friend sadly. "Has it really come to this? Are you really willing to throw away our friendship to please a madman?"

Peter fired a cutting curse in answer. Sirius leaned back, easily avoiding the curse. The green of the killing curse came next, causing Sirius to dive to the floor and roll out of the way. He fired a blasting curse at Peters back, but the small man stepped nimbly to one side and watched as the curse blew a coffee table in front of the couch to pieces. Grinning, he banished the pieces of the coffee table at Sirius.

Sirius winced as chunks of wood slammed into his skull hard enough to make him see stars. He couldn't allow this to continue. He needed to stop Peter and help James. There was only one thing to do, but he needed a few seconds to prepare.

Raising his wand, he pointed it at Peter. "Solarus ventus," he shouted.

Peter shrieked in agony as golden light flashed directly in his eyes. A gust of wind lifted Peter off his feet and hurled him across the room. He smashed into the wall and slid down to the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Quickly, Sirius turned his wand and looked at the rune just below the handle.

This was a failsafe he'd built into the wand, just in case. The rune looked like a circle with a flame running through it. Sirius ran one finger along the cut on his forehead, collecting some of the blood. He dabbed the blood on the rune, and watched in satisfaction as the wand began to glow. He felt the wood beginning to heat in his hand. He only had seconds to act.

Drawing back his arm, he hurled the glowing wand at Peter.

Peter looked up, blinking the stars away, just in time to have the glowing wand plunge into his left eye. He opened his mouth, but the scream never left his throat. The wand jutting from his eye exploded, and so did Peter. A bloody mist coted everything in the room.

Sirius turned to see how James was fairing and saw his old friend fall face down to the floor. He started to rise, but Voldemort turned to him. "I am so sorry, dear boy, but I can't have you interfering. Do give my regards to Ms. Evans when you see her." Sirius was not fast enough to avoid the bolt of blue light that hit him in the chest. He crashed to the floor, snoring gently.

Voldemort turned back to James, who was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. "What? Black is a member of a pureblood family. His family always supported me. I'm hoping a few years in Azkaban will show him that the light cannot be trusted."

"But Peter," James whispered. He could feel himself fading. That curse Voldemort hit him with must've done more damage than he thought. The numbness in his legs seemed to be spreading throughout his entire body.

Voldemort smiled down at him. "You never told Dumbledore that you'd switched secret keepers. That was a mistake. You see, Sirius will be framed for your death. People will assume that dear Peter came here to stop me and Sirius killed him while I dealt with you."

James looked up at him, horror filling his eyes. He gasped for breath. It felt like a full grown dragon was sitting on his chest. Voldemort looked down at his shoulder and smiled. The wound James had inflicted had already healed, leaving nothing but scorched clothing behind. He looked back at James.

"I know I said I was going to torture you, stretch out your suffering and all that, but I have changed my mind. I will be merciful. Don't say I never did anything for you. He raised his wand, there was a flash of green light, and James went still.

Voldemort stood looking down at James's body for a few moments, then turned away and headed up the staircase leading to the nursery. Entering the room, he saw Harry lying in his crib fast to sleep. Looking down at the child, he smiled.

"If you weren't such a threat, I'd take you with me and raise you as my heir. As it is, I can't risk your growing up to challenge me. Goodbye, child." The green light left his wand, and hit Harry squarely in the forehead.

Harry's green eyes snapped open; he opened his mouth, and let out a wail loud enough to shake the entire house. Voldemort watched in shock as Harry's black hair turned silver, and his pale skin began to glow. The was an explosion that blew out the back wall of the nursery, revealing the night sky beyond. Blue flames flared around the baby before rushing out and engulfing Voldemort.

Voldemort roared in shock and pain as the fire burned through his body in a matter of seconds. He tried to use his wand to put out the flames, but his wand had already been reduced to ash. He screamed as his skin blackened, blood boiled, and his bones cracked from the heat. Moments later, he was standing, staring down at the charred and blackened remains of his body.

He looked back at the crying infant, terrified. What manner of child was this? How could a baby not even a year old do this to him? Hearing the sound of apparition, he fled, flying through the whole where the nursery wall had been.

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore appeared in the house, standing just where the door had once been. That was not a good sign. It appeared that all the wards had fallen. He hurried inside and froze as he saw James sprawled on the floor. Kneeling, he examined him closely. It didn't take long for him to confirm what he already knew. James was dead. He turned his attention to Sirius.

A cursory examination showed that Sirius was under the effects of an extremely advanced stunning spell. He looked at the bloody mist covering everything. He bowed his head. "Sirius why did you betray James. You were like brothers. Looking up, he saw a wand lying a few feet away and picked it up. He recognized it at once. "Peter," he whispered. "What did they do to you?" His head snapped up as he heard the cry of a baby above him.

Hurrying upstairs, he stopped dead in the doorway of the nursery, staring at the destroyed room. Voldemort's blackened remains lay in front of the crib. Creeping closer, he stared down at the baby crying in the crib.

"No," he whispered. "It can't be." Reaching out, he touched Harry's glowing cheek.

"Albus," a voice said from the doorway.

Dumbledore turned to see Minister Bagnold standing there. "Minister," he said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Minister Bagnold didn't answer. She stepped into the room; carefully moving passed the still smoking remains of Voldemort.

Stepping up beside Dumbledore she looked down at Harry. Her eyes took in every feature from the silver hair right down to the pale glowing skin. "He's an elf isn't he?" she said dully.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," he murmured, not taking his eyes off Harry.

Bagnold gestured at Voldemort's remains. "Look what he did, Albus," she whispered. "He burned Voldemort alive. He's only three months old. How powerful do you think he'll be when he's an adult?"

Dumbledore said nothing. He stared at what was left of Voldemort. Was he really dead? Had this child truly defeated him? If so, what were they going to do with him? He looked back at Minister Bagnold. "What would you suggest we do with him?"

Bagnold's brown eyes were hard. "We put him with his Mother," she said firmly. "We're taking him to Azkaban."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sirius stood beside James's grave, staring down at the headstone. He'd had to move fast in order to escape Dumbledore and the minister. He'd hated to leave Harry behind, but a battle could've hurt the kid. Once he knew where'd they'd taken Harry, he could go and retrieve him. He knew from the papers that the aurors were looking for him, but he had to come here. Regardless what James had done, he'd been his friend. He had to say good-bye. "Hello James," He said quietly. "I guess you probably know both my secrets by now. I want you to know that I didn't do this to hurt you. Lily was my friend for a long time. I just wanted to make sure she would be happy. I hope you can forgive me in time."

He paused, staring out at the rows of headstones. "I promise I will take care of Harry, rest easy, my old friend." With an effort of will, a wreath of roses appeared in his hand. He gently lay the flowers on James's grave and turned to go. He froze as he saw a tall old man with a terribly scarred face staring at him. His beady blue eyes were cold. "Hello, Sirius, did you really think you could escape?"

"No, Moody, I wasn't trying to escape. I just came here to say good-bye to James."

"You wanted to say good-bye to the friend you'd murdered?"

Sirius shook his head. "I didn't murder him."

"Cut it out," Moody snapped. "Everyone knows that you were his secret keeper."

"We switched secret keepers. I thought that I'd be too obvious a choice."

Moody raised an eyebrow. "And who may I ask was the real secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter's dead. You killed him."

"Yes, he came to the house with Voldemort. He tried to kill me."

Moody laughed harshly. "Convenient that. Peter can neither confirm nor deny your story." He raised his wand. "You can tell your story at your trial." There was a flash of red light. Sirius tried to doge, but tripped over James's headstone. The last thing he saw before the darkness engulfed him was Moody's cold eyes glaring at him.

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore and Bagnold sat in his office, a sleeping Harry tucked into the corner. Dumbledore poured two shots of whisky and passed one to Bagnold. Sitting down behind his desk, he watched her sip her drink. "Azkaban?" he asked softly.

Bagnold nodded. "We can't take any chances. The elves are the most dangerous of the Fae. I have no idea how much magic Lily knows and how much she can pass to her child."

"Then why are we locking him up with her. Would it not be best to simply kill the child?"

Bagnold gave Dumbledore a hard look. "I am not in the business of murdering children. I am surprised that the 'champion of the light,' would condone the murder of the innocent."

"No, you are correct. Ordinarily, I would never condone the murder of an infant. However, this child is not human, is he?" "

"You always championed for rights of all magical creatures. What's changed?"

"It is true that I have done so in the past. However, elves are a different story. They are too dangerous to live. If this child grows up, there will be two elves. There would be a male and female. What's to say they wouldn't breed? Elves don't have our morality."

Bagnold watched the old man as he stared at Harry. She shook her head. "No, I can't kill a child, even if it's not human. It's still an innocent child."

Dumbledore's expression was impassive. "As you wish, Minister. Where will you place him, in the cell with Lily?"

"Yes," Bagnold responded. "She will watch over him."

Dumbledore stood. Walking over, he lifted the sleeping infant. "Come, let's get this over with."

 _ **XXX**_

Sirius sat in the small holding cell, waiting to see what would happen. He'd been told nothing since he'd arrived in this tiny cell. He'd been given no food or water. So, here he sat, unmoving.

He had no illusions. They were going to charge him as an accomplice to James's murder. Hell, with Voldemort dead they might just charge him with the murder itself. He would either be given the dementors kiss, or he'd be thrown into Azkaban. What was he going to do? Should he try to escape? What about Harry?

He knew that Harry was alive. He'd caught a glimpse of him before he was transported here, but he didn't know where he was now. What were they going to do with him? His glamour was gone. The minister new that the boy was an elf; If he could convince them that he hadn't murdered James, would they perhaps allow him to take Harry? As far as the wizarding world knew, he was the kid's godfather. He snorted. There was no way they would allow him to take custody of the boy, not now that they knew the baby was an elf. He needed to know which punishment he was going to receive. Once he did, he would be able to make preparations. The clang of a lock broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway to his cell.

His blue eyes were cold, and his mouth was a thin line. He stared at Sirius, his expression hard. "How could you?" he asked quietly. "The last of a great wizarding line is dead. The Potter family is no more."

Sirius's heart leapt into his throat. "What about Harry? What have you done with him?"

A bitter smile twisted Dumbledore's lips. "The elf is safe. It has been decided that he will be put in Azkaban with his Mother."

Sirius was on his feet, his hands gripping the iron bars. "You can't," he screamed. "You are talking about locking a baby in Azkaban, are you mad?"

Dumbledore's bitter smile didn't fade. "I assure you I am quite sane. Look at it this way, we haven't killed him?"

Sirius scowled. "No, you're just going to lock him up with soul sucking demons for the rest of his life. For Merlin's sake, he's not even a year old yet."

Dumbledore's smile faded. "Exactly, he's not even a year old and he's already managed to defeat one of the most powerful dark wizards in history. He burned him alive. Do you realize how much power that takes?"

"What does it matter?" Sirius was glaring at the old man, "so he's more powerful than you thought big deal. Think of the advantages if he was allowed to breed into a wizarding bloodline. Imagine what kind of power that could bring to the magical world."

Dumbledore looked as if Sirius had suggested that cockroaches made a fine snack. "No wizard would want the taint of elven blood in their line."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore, his eyes dull. "So that's it, you're just going to lock him up? Have you forgotten how long elves are supposed to live? Elves are ageless, that means he's not going to die of old age. Barring an accident, Lily and Harry would be trapped in Azkaban for eternity."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You think the ministry or I care about the wellbeing of the sorceress and her child? Let me assure you I do not. Elves are fowl evil creatures, end of story. It is merciful that we haven't killed them. We could revoke that mercy, if you wish? What do you say?"

Sirius remained silent. After giving him time to speak, Dumbledore continued. "We are not here to discuss Harry or Lily. We are here to discuss what will happen to you. Under the circumstances, the ministry has elected not to give you a trial. We all knew that you were James's secret keeper and it is clear that you have betrayed him. Do you deny it?"

Sirius said nothing. What could he say? They weren't going to believe him, and although he knew of a truth potion, he couldn't risk taking it. He may reveal more than he intended under its effects. At his silence, Dumbledore continued.

"It has been decided that you will be locked in Azkaban for the rest of your life. He drew his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "We are not monsters. We could've let the dementors have you. When you wake up, you will be in your new home." There was a flash of red light and Sirius fell to the ground, out cold.

 _ **XXX**_

The man stood on the shore, looking out at the ocean. There was no evidence of the small cottage that he'd spent his childhood in, but it had been almost fifteen hundred years. Looking up at the sky, he saw that the sun had just dropped below the horizon. He needed to get moving.

Rising into the air, he flew north, heading for Scotland. It'd been a long time since He'd seen Hogwarts. He would check it out before taking a trip to Azkaban.

 _ **XXX**_

The boat moved swiftly through the water. Sirius watched the island approach, holding Harry tightly. How could everything have gone so wrong? Why would they put a child in this hellhole? Briefly, he considered running, but that was no good. They would surely fire spells at him if he ran and one of those spells might hit Harry. He looked down at his sleeping son. _'We'll get out of here, I promise.'_ There was a thump, as the boat docked and Sirius looked up at the prison of Azkaban for the first time.

Azkaban resembled a tall black tower jutting towards the sky like an accusing finger. The tower had no windows, just tiny slits only a few inches wide. Iron grates blocked the prison off from the outside world. A jab in the back from one of the aurors got him moving. As he stepped forward, one of the aurors gently took Harry from his arms. Sirius froze. "Where are you taking him?"

"That is not your concern, Black," the auror growled, "Keep moving."

Sirius lunged for the auror holding Harry, only to receive a kick to the face for his troubles. Sirius sprawled on the dock, blood dripping from his nose. Sitting up slowly, Sirius glared at the auror. "You will pay for that."

The auror grinned nastily. "Any time you want to fight me, Black, you come find me." His grin widened. "Of course that's going to be a problem, isn't it? You'll be locked in this hell for life."

Sirius said nothing, just climbed to his feet. At a gesture from the auror, he began walking towards the prison. As he approached the grate, a tear ran down his face. _'I'm so sorry, Lily, I've failed.'_

 _ **XXX**_

Lily lay quietly on her cot when she heard footsteps coming towards her cell. She sat up, staring at the iron grate. Who was coming? Had they found out what she'd done to the warden? The feet stopped right outside her cell. The cell was unlocked and the door opened. "Hey, Evans," a hoarse voice called. "We got something for you?" Lily looked at the fat auror entering her cell. He was cradling something in his arms. What was it? She saw the bundle move, and a tiny hand appeared. She leapt to her feet and took a step towards the auror. "What is it?"

The auror grinned. "Catch," he said as he threw the bundle to her.

Lily lunged and snatched the bundle out of the air. At the sudden movement, the unmistakable cry of a baby filled the cell. Pulling him out of the bundle, Lily rocked him gently, soothing him. She looked up at the auror, her eyes filled with hate. "You will die for that?"

The auror sneered, waving his hand around the cell. "Those runes on your cell say otherwise. Besides, you caught him. What's the big deal?"

Lily stared at this fat man. He looked like a pig that had learned to wear clothes and talk with his flushed pink skin, beady little eyes, and quivering jowls. She looked down at Harry, whose cries had reduced to sniffles. "Why is he here?"

"The auror shrugged. "Dunno, minister just wanted him brought here. Ask me, she's probably afraid of him. After all, the little tike did roast the dark lord alive."

Lily looked down at her son, smiling with pride. "That's my boy," she cooed quietly.

Obviously hearing her, the auror gaped. "Didn't you hear me? He roasted him alive. I mean I wanted the bastard dead, but burned alive? That's just inhumane, even for him."

Lily looked up at him. "Will I get more rations?"

The auror looked at her as if she'd asked if dirt tasted good. "What?"

Lily looked down at the baby in her arms. "He'll need feeding."

The auror chuckled. "That's funny that is. No you won't be getting extra rations. You'll just have to make do with what we give you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do."

Lily watched him leave and lock the door behind him, before looking down at Harry. "Well love," she said to the sleeping baby. "I'm glad to see you again, but I wish it hadn't been in this place."

She looked around at the suppression runes on her cell. They'd continued to fade over the past few months until they were a mere shadow etched into the walls and furniture. With the weakening of the runes, a lot of her magic had come back to her. So long as they gave her food, she should be able to increase the amount they gave her, so she could produce the milk Harry would need. Obviously they'd been bottle feeding him since he was born, but she didn't have bottles here. She stroked his silver hair and kissed his forehead. "Mummy's here. Mummy won't let anything happen to you."

 _ **XXX**_

Sirius looked around his cell. He let out a slow breath. There were no magical runes on this cell. At least he'd be able to make this cell more comfortable. He could teleport out of here any time he wanted, but he wasn't leaving Lily or Harry behind. With a thought, Sirius resumed his true form and got to work.

Half an hour later, the cell floor was covered in a soft blue carpet, the cot had been changed into a large four-poster bed, and a small fireplace burned merrily in the corner. He frowned at the iron grate. He wished he could change that into something more appealing, but elven magic did not work directly on iron. Besides, the guards would undoubtedly notice if the door to his cell suddenly changed. With a wave of his hand, Puck cast an illusion that would hide everything he'd done to his cell. Sitting down on his new bed, he leaned back against the wall, staring at the door. He could wait. It may be a few days, but the first auror that came through his door was going to answer a few questions.

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore stumbled into his office and collapsed into his chair. Making sure that the public never found out what they'd done was proving difficult. The papers would need to be watched closely and the aurors that took the child to Azkaban would need to have their memories modified. They could not risk one of them telling about the baby they'd put in Azkaban. As he leaned back in his chair, his eyes fell on a small phoenix figurine sitting upon his desk. Curiously, he picked it up. He'd just enough time for a startled look before he felt a hook jerk behind his naval and he vanished in a flash of blue light.

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore landed on his feet and looked around. Where was he? As far as he could see, there was naught but darkness around him.

"Hello Albus." The voice was low, and as harsh as sandpaper on stone.

Dumbledore jumped. "Who's there? What do you want with me? Why have you kidnapped me?"

The voice chuckled. "Ask a lot of questions, don't you?" His wand flew out of his hand and he was lifted into the air. He struggled, kicking his feet reflexively, but to no avail. "Recant," the voice growled. "Remove the child and his Mother from prison, or face my wrath."

"You hide in the darkness," Dumbledore growled. "You are a coward. Why should I do anything you say?"

He screamed as his spine snapped. Instantly, all feeling below his waist was gone. He was dropped unceremoniously on to the hard ground. "That is just a small taste of what I will do to you if you do not heed me."

The pain in his spine faded, and feeling slowly crept back into his legs. "I am not a monster. I do not wish to harm you, but I will if I have to. Free my apprentice and her child or die. Those are your only options."

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore found himself sitting back in his office chair, but he was not alone. A man sat on the other side of his desk, staring at him with glowing red eyes. "Ready to talk, Albus?" He said pleasantly.

Dumbledore swallowed. "Who are you?"

The man smiled, twirling Dumbledore's wand between his fingers. "I have had many names, but you can call me Merlin."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Dumbledore swallowed again. Merlin was dead, wasn't he? This man couldn't be the most powerful mage of all time, but… There was something about him.

He was at least six feet tall. Long red hair fell to his shoulders. His eyes glowed like two red fires. He stared at Dumbledore, a small smile twitching his pale lips. "What's the matter Albus? Cat got your tongue?"

Dumbledore shook himself. He would not believe it. Merlin had been a leader of the light. The light would never torture anyone. This dark wizard must be lying or insane. "That's impossible," he croaked. "Merlin's dead."

The man snorted. "Not so. I am Merlin, also known as Myrddin Emry's. I have walked this earth for almost fifteen centuries. I'd hoped never to see these shores again, but you have forced me to return."

Dumbledore looked longingly at his wand in this madman's hand. He had a spare, but could he reach it before this lunatic loosed a spell. Obviously seeing something in his face, the man flicked the wand across the desk. It landed right in front of Dumbledore, who blinked down at it stupidly. "Why…" he began.

"To make you feel more comfortable," the man said casually. "I have no need of a wand and it gives you a sense of security. Besides, I do not wish to harm you, this time."

Dumbledore gripped the handle of his wand. "This time," he said frowning. "What do you mean by this time?"

"First, I must convince you of who I am," the man said.

"Oh?" Dumbledore arched an eyebrow. "How do you plan to do that?"

The man gestured at the window. "Like this."

Dumbledore looked at the window and his mouth fell open.

A beautiful young girl, about fourteen years of age floated just beyond the glass. Her image was semi-transparent, so that he could see the moonlight shining through her. She wore a long flowing blue gown that matched her eyes. Her golden hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Hello, Albus," she said in a soft lilting voice. "It has been a while."

Dumbledore stared at her, eyes wide. "Ariana," he whispered. He turned, quick as a flash, and pointed his wand at the stranger. "How dare you," he growled. "How dare you use the memory of my sister to try and trick me?"

The glow in the man's red eyes brightened. "It is no trick you stubborn old fool. I can summon any soul that has not departed this plane of existence. Your sister hasn't left. Do I take it that you believe me now?"

Dumbledore glared, his wand never wavering from where it was pointed at the man's heart. "I must believe you. It would take extreme dark magic to hold a soul here against its will. You have obviously fallen from the light. I know who your Father was. How long have you had her trapped? I suppose you learned that bit of sorcery from your demonic father?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone think I'm half demon? I'm not." Turning to the window, he addressed the ghost. "Ariana my dear, please come in. I may not be the owner of this office, but I do believe it is rude to keep a person waiting out in the cold."

The ghost came floating through the window and took up a position floating next to Merlin. She smiled at him. "I don't know that I can still be called a person."

Merlin smiled back. "I'm pretty sure you qualify. After all, being dead doesn't stop you being human." He paused. "At least I don't think it does. I'll get back to you on that."

It was Ariana's turn to roll her eyes. "You do that," she said dryly before turning to Dumbledore.

"I am very disappointed in you, brother."

Dumbledore reared back as if struck. "Ariana, I never meant for you to get hurt. It was an accident." Ariana's raised hand stopped his explanation.

"I am not upset about my death. It happened nearly a century ago and I've had plenty of time to come to terms with it. No, I am disappointed that in all this time, you've learned nothing."

Dumbledore gazed at her, a look of utter confusion spreading across his face. "What do you mean? I have learned from my mistakes. I stopped Grindelwald. I have never sought power for fear that I might become the very thing I fight against. I have always championed those that are persecuted. How can you say I haven't learned?"

"Do you, do you really? Let's review, shall we? When you found out it was Grindelwald killing muggles you did nothing right away. Why is that, hmm? You were afraid of what you might find out, so because of your fear and selfishness, untold numbers of people died. You waited until the wizarding world was on the brink of destruction before stepping in. Tell me, what were the results of that? You were hailed as a hero. You gained fame and glory from defeating your old friend.

As for seeking power, look at yourself. Because of your defeat of Grindelwald, you have risen to many prominent positions. You are chief of the wizarding court, you are the head of the international confederation of wizards, and you are headmaster of Hogwarts. That seems like a lot of power for one man to hold, don't you think?

Lastly, let's look at your claim that you champion those that are persecuted. It is true that you have championed the muggleborns. However, you locked a woman and her innocent child up in Azkaban for no other crime than not being human. That looks a whole lot like persecution to me. You lie to yourself, Albus. In your way, you're no different than Grindelwald. You play chess with people's lives, but you won't kill or allow those under your command to do so. You would allow the rabid dogs that infest your society to have free reign to kill as they wish."

Dumbledore stared at Ariana, his mouth hanging open. Of all the things he'd expected, this hadn't been it. She'd just torn him down, made him look like a lying fool. She was wrong. Everything he'd done had been for the benefit of wizard kind. Ariana just couldn't see that. She didn't understand that only one who knew their own darkness was fit to guide the magical world to its golden age. She didn't understand that killing was not the answer. You had to forgive, or you risked becoming the very thing you fought against.

"I can see you building your walls again," Merlin said tiredly. "I called Ariana here to try and knock some sense into you. If you will not see reason, I am afraid that you will need to be removed, permanently. Get my apprentice and her child out of Azkaban, or things will become… unpleasant."

Dumbledore looked to Ariana. "Please, you heard what he said. If I don't do what he wants he says he'll kill me. Is this the type of person you want to be associated with?"

"If you continue down this path, how many innocent people will die?" Ariana asked softly. "If you will not see reason, you will need to be sacrificed for the greater good."

Dumbledore winced at having his own words thrown back at him. "You believe that murder is for the greater good? What has he done to you, sister?"

"I am not a monster," Merlin said gently. "I will give you ten years to make up your mind. At the end of that time, I will return for your answer."

Ariana looked over at Merlin, opening her mouth to say something. Merlin held up a hand forestalling her. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it." She nodded before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Please reconsider, Albus," she said, silvery tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want you to die. You have to change your ways, before it's too late."

Dumbledore stared at his sister sadly. "You may not want me to die, but you wouldn't stop him, would you?"

"Can't you see what you're doing is wrong?" Merlin said as if speaking to a child. "Don't you see that you are persecuting two people just for being what they are? How is that any different than the actions of the Death Eaters?"

"Elves are dangerous," Dumbledore said stubbornly. "Anyway, what would a half demon know of morals?"

Merlin's eyes flashed. "My Father was not a demon. He was an elf. My Mother was a witch."

"But elves can't breed with humans," Dumbledore spluttered. "Every book I've read says that half-elven offspring burn out. They don't even live half as long as muggles."

"Elves can't breed with muggles. They can breed just fine with wizards, but we aren't getting into that. Like I said, you have ten years."

Dumbledore snapped. Raising his wand, he fired a blasting curse at Merlin. The bolt of crimson light streaked towards the man, only to stop inches from his forehead. Merlin studied the spell curiously before leaning forward and swallowing the light. He belched and grinned at the shocked expression on Dumbledore's face.

"Interesting flavor, but I think it needs salt." He stood and turned to the door. "I will take my leave now. I'll see you in a decade. Are you coming, Ariana?"

Ariana nodded and started to float after Merlin. At the door, she stopped and looked back at Dumbledore. "Mother and Father would be terribly disappointed in what you've become." With those parting words, she floated through the door, leaving a stunned headmaster alone in his office.

 _ **XXX**_

Merlin appeared in the hallway of Azkaban. He grimaced as the icy wind of the place nipped his exposed skin. His nose wrinkled. The prison smelled like rotting meat, wet stone, and most of all, there was the sour smell of despair. Ariana stopped, hovering in the air next to him. "I don't like this place."

"You'd be mad if you did." Merlin concentrated, reaching out with his mind to find Morgaine. "There," he said, rubbing his hands together. He started to move forward, but a cold wind on his arm stopped him. He looked down to see Ariana's hand hovering inches from his forearm. "What is it?"

"Why are you leaving them in here? You told Dumbledore you were giving him ten years to change his mind, but that's ten years that Harry and Lily will be trapped here. Why not break them out now?"

"Because I can't," Merlin said rubbing his forehead. "I am cloaking you and I, otherwise the dementors would be all over us. However, as powerful as I am, I cannot cloak myself, you, Puck, Harry, and Lily. I know there has been suppression runes on her cell. Even if they've been weakened, they'll still be draining her magic somewhat. She wouldn't be at full strength."

Ariana frowned at him. "I'm a ghost; I have nothing to fear from dementors."

"You are a soul without a body. I have no idea if they can eat you or not and I'm not willing to take that chance."

"So if you're not here to release them, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make her cell a little more comfortable. From what I've seen, Puck has already made his cell more habitable, but due to the runes, Lily is unable to do the same to hers."

"Okay." Ariana drifted down the hallway. "Let's get it done."

Merlin hurried after her, frowning as he walked. She was obviously furious with him, but what could he do. He couldn't hide five people from the dementors, and Puck would be unwilling to leave Lily and Harry, so removing them one at a time was not an option. He would just have to make their time here as comfortable as he could until he came up with something else.

 _ **XXX**_

Lily sat on her cot, holding Harry. He'd woken up twice since being here, and she'd fed him as best she could. Even with the aid of her magic, she wasn't able to provide much milk. She hugged him tighter. What was she going to do? He was going to need more food, but in order to provide that food, she would need to be in better health. That was not going to happen while she remained here. Her arms tightened around Harry. "You will live," she whispered fiercely. "I swear it by all that I hold sacred. You will live." A noise outside her sell brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a tall figure gripping the bars.

She scowled. "Come to gloat some more?"

The figure shifted, his long red hair flashing in the light. Two glowing red eyes stared at her. She jumped, hugging Harry closer. "Who are you?"

A low chuckle reached her ears. "It has been a long time, but I didn't realize I was that forgettable."

Gently lying Harry on the cot, Lily stood up to face this stranger. "I won't let you hurt him."

The stranger chuckled again, before tapping the lock with one finger. There was a click, and the cell door swung open. He stepped inside and closed the door gently behind him. "Thank heavens for mortal blood," he said turning to face her.

Lily stared into a face she hadn't seen since the fall of Camelot. The high forehead, high cheekbones, and strong jaw were unassuming. The face was handsome, but not one that you would remember once he was gone, but those red eyes. They would be remembered. She only knew one person with those eyes. "Merlin?" she whispered.

Merlin stepped forward and drew her into a hug. "Good to see you Lily," he said squeezing her tightly.

Stepping back, Lily gazed up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help you."

"Help me? Are you here to get me and Harry out of here?"

Merlin shook his head. "I can't. I don't have the power to free you and Puck."

"Puck?" Lily cried. "What is he doing here?"

"He is locked in here for the betrayal of James Potter. Yes, I am aware that he didn't betray him, but he wasn't given a trial. He didn't have a chance to tell his side of the story."

"Do they know he's an elf?"

"No, his Sirius Black glamour is still in place."

Lily sighed in relief, sinking back down on to the cot beside Harry. "You said you were here to help. If you aren't going to release us, how are you going to help?"

Merlin gestured round the cell. "I'm going to make this place a little more habitable. I may not be able to release you, but I can make your time here a little more comfortable."

Walking to the back of her cell, Merlin touched the wall. The outline of a door appeared, etched in blue flame. The suppression runes began to glow. Merlin grunted, forcing more power into the working. A trickle of blood flowed from Merlin's left nostril. There was a 'pop,' and a plane wooden door with a brass handle appeared. Merlin turned back to Lily, wiping the blood from his nose. "Beyond this door is a room warded from the dementors. You will be able to raise your son here. I will try to obtain your release as soon as possible, but odds are you will be here for a while."

Lily frowned slightly. He could create a room, but not hide five people from the dementors? That made no sense. Nevertheless, she couldn't escape by herself. She supposed she should be grateful for the help he had given. She hugged Merlin tightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He looked down at the floor. When he continued, his voice contained a note of self-recrimination. "I should've come back for you. I should never have left. I am sorry I abandoned you."

Lily punched him in the arm just hard enough to hurt. "I am a big girl," she said glaring up at him. "I can take care of myself, usually."

Merlin chuckled before looking down at Harry. "So, you and Puck? How did that happen? I thought you were married to the Potter lad?" There was no disappointment or outrage in his tone, just simple curiosity.

Lily shifted nervously. "It's a long story and I assume you don't have long here?"

"No, I'll need to leave soon. My uh… partner should be informing Puck of where you are."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "New girlfriend?"

"No, just a friend. She's way too young for me."

Lily shrugged. "Will I see you again?"

"Sooner or later." He looked back at Harry. "Is there anything I can do for the kid?"

Lily shook her head. "What you've done will be enough for now, I think. You've given us a safe place to hide from dementors." She paused. "Can you cast a spell that will multiply food brought into the cell? I've extended my magic as far as I can, but I fear it will not be enough to give Harry the nutrition he needs."

Merlin gestured. For a second, the runes around the cell lit up, blazing with an intense white light. Merlin's forehead wrinkled in effort, sweat dripped down his face. There was a sizzling sound and the suppression runes faded a little more. Merlin relaxed. "It's done," he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I've got to get out of here before I'm noticed."

"See you soon," Lily said sitting back down on the cot and picking Harry up.

Merlin saluted before turning and leaving her cell. Outside the door, Ariana floated an exasperated expression on her face.

"I assume you found him?"

"Yes," Ariana said through gritted teeth. "He was going to kill an auror to find out where Lily was."

Merlin rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Puck never was the most subtle of elves."

"That is an understatement."

Side by side, ghost and man exited the prison. Once outside, Ariana looked back at Merlin. "I suppose I'll see you around?"

"Oh yes, I'll be keeping an eye on you. Watching you has been the most fun I've had in a hundred years. Where are you going to go?"

A mischievous grin twitched at the corner of Ariana's mouth. "I think Hogwarts needs a new ghost."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Harry's eyes opened slowly. He shifted, snuggling closer to his Mother. It was warm in the bed and he really didn't want to move. This room was safe. In here, they couldn't hear the screams and moans of the other prisoners. They were safe from the effects of the dementors. He wished he could stay here, curled up against his Mother, but that was not to be. It would be time for the guards to bring breakfast soon, and if they weren't out there, there would be trouble. "Mum," he whispered. "Mum, you awake?"

Lily grunted. A warm hand emerged from the covers and stroked his hair. Green eyes opened, and her lips curved up in a smile. "Hey Love, how are you doing today?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Mum, we're stuck in a prison. Our days are all the same."

"You may have a point, but it could be worse."

Harry shuddered. "Yeah, we could be without this room."

"That's right," Lily said climbing out of bed. She watched as Harry climbed out of his side. She frowned sadly at the ripped and torn robes he wore.

They'd been stuck in this hell for five years. Of course, since they didn't provide adequate food; they couldn't be bothered to provide clothes either. In desperation to clothe her growing son, Lily had used what magic she had to transmute his baby clothes into a tiny set of robes. She had increased the size as he grew, and mended the clothes when they'd become worn, but normal cloth could only be mended so many times. Walking over, she pulled the robes straight, and with a twitch of her fingers, she mended a rip going up one side of the robes.

"That's all I can manage right now," she said softly. "I'm sorry, son."

Harry smiled at her. "It's alright, Mum, I know you're doing your best."

Lily kissed his forehead. "Thank you, now come on, and let's get out there before the guards show up. It's almost breakfast time."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I don't see why we need to get excited," he grumbled. "All we get is salted water and stale bread."

"I know the foods not the best, but at least we're being fed."

"I know, I know," Harry mumbled. He looked up at her, green eyes meeting green. "I just wish that I could have some Bacon, or eggs, or that oatmeal I heard about once."

Lily winced. For the millionth time, she cursed Dumbledore for allowing them to be locked up here. "We will get out of here someday," she said, taking his hand. "Once we do, you can have anything you want for breakfast, I promise."

Harry allowed his Mother to lead him back into the cell, the door to their room closing and fading into the wall behind them. Lily walked over to the cot, and with a wave of her hand, dispelled the illusion of her and Harry sleeping there.

Lily sat down on the cot and Harry followed suit. "What will you be teaching me today?"

Lily looked around the cell. She felt her heart leap into her throat. Forcing herself to relax, she looked closely at the walls, the metal of the cot, and even the floor. Tentatively, she reached for her magic. It came roaring back, filling her with energy. She could feel her senses sharpening, expanding. Her magic pushed against the iron grate, trying to explore her surroundings. Slowly, she drew her magic back inside herself before looking over at Harry. She looked over at Harry, frowning when she noticed he was staring at her. "What?"

"You're glowing."

Lily looked down at herself and grimaced. He was right. Her pale skin gave off a faint glow. Quickly, she pulled her magic back inside herself. "Thanks," she whispered to Harry.

"Don't mention it," he whispered back, "but why were you glowing?"

Lily looked around furtively, feeling like a character in a prison movie. She sighed in relief. The guards hadn't shown up yet. She had a little time. "My magic has been fully restored," she whispered. "The runes are gone."

Harry's eyes lit up. "So I can learn magic faster now?" he whispered back, almost bouncing.

Lily placed a hand on his knee to calm him. "Shh, I may be able to teach you more, but I want to contact your Father first."

"What for?"

Lily leaned so close, her breath tickled his ear. "It may be time to escape."

The excitement faded from Harry's eyes. They suddenly looked like two chips of green ice. "Really," he said flatly.

Lily nodded. "Yes, what's wrong?"

Harry stared straight ahead. "If we do escape, what then? Do you think the wizards will just take us back with open arms?"

"I have a plan," Lily said quietly. I have a small cottage that James and the ministry never knew about. We can go there."

"Will we always have to hide?" Harry asked in a small voice. "Will we always have to fear being captured every time we leave our home?"

Lily felt her heart break a little at his sad lost tone. "No, Love, we'll find a way to be free, I promise."

Harry looked up at her, his face set. When he spoke, his voice was full of determination. "What do I need to do?"

 _ **XXX**_

Puck leaned back against the wall, chewing on the last strip of meat on his plate. He'd ceased using glamour on the food. After a while you couldn't remember what regular food tasted like. Without those memories, it became increasingly difficult to fool yourself into thinking you were eating Steak and baked potato when it all tasted like fatty meat and stale bread. It had been another boring day in Azkaban. Puck had quickly found that it didn't matter that there weren't suppression runes on his cell. He couldn't use any magic for fear of exposing himself. If it'd just been himself, he may have considered letting the world know what he was, but there was Harry to think of. He would not risk the ministry knowing that there were three elves in the world instead of two.

He grit his teeth. Damn them. They'd put an innocent child here without a second thought. When he got out of here, they were all going to pay.

He'd managed to have some contact with Harry and Lily. Lily usually used the same blood magic he'd contacted her with to get in touch once a week. It wasn't as much as he'd like, but it was something. Harry appeared to be growing up nicely, or as nicely as one could if they were being raised in prison. Lily was teaching him magic and the kid was soaking it up like a sponge. _'Thank goodness the runes are weakening,'_ he thought. _'At least Harry's able to get a bit of an education.'_ Puck ran a hand across his face. What was he going to do?

He had to get Harry and Lily out of here, no matter the cost. He didn't want his son growing up in a place like this. The poor kid had spent too much time here as it was. The wizard guards weren't the problem. Puck was sure that he would be able to dispatch any they came across. The problem was the dementors. How did you stop something that could literally suck out your soul? Before making any moves, he had to figure out how to keep the soul sucking fiends at bay. A faint red glow appeared floating in the air just to his left, distracting him. The glow swiftly formed the image of a woman's face. A soft whisper filled the cell. "Puck, can you hear me?"

Puck sat up straight, staring at Lily's face floating before him. "lily," he whispered back. "Is that you?"

Lily's image rolled her eyes. "Who else would it be the Easter bunny?"

"Baby, I'd love to see you in a bunny outfit," Puck said leering at her.

"Will you focus," Lily snapped. "The runes are gone."

Puck froze. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've had more access to my magic than I've had in years."

Puck's face lit in an enormous grin. "Do you have a plan for getting out of here?"

"Almost, the only problem is the dementors."

Puck scratched his chin. "I may have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"You won't know until you tell me."

 _ **XXX**_

"I hate this plan," Lily grumbled.

Harry shrugged. "Dad told you so."

"Remind me again why it has to be you though?"

"Because the dementors are kind of like pedophiles according to Dad. He said that the younger you are, the more they'd be drawn to you."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Harry, you are five. Did your Father explain what a pedophile was?"

Harry nodded. "He said they were people that offered you candy, and then kidnapped you and hurt you."

Lily sighed in relief. "Close enough."

"So what do I do, exactly?"

"I will use my magic to get you out of the cell. Once out, all you have to do is walk down the hallway. The dementors will no doubt notice you are out and come after you."

Harry's small face wrinkled in a frown. "How do I get back in the cell? I'll need to get back in or the dementors will eat my soul. Another thing, how are you going to get us out of here? You said that our magic wasn't effective against iron."

Lily smiled sadly. He may be only five, but he was already far too mature for his age. "Leave that to me."

 _ **XXX**_

The next night, Lily gently shook Harry awake. "I've scanned the prison. The guards are gone. It's only the dementors here now."

Harry sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Now what?"

"Watch and learn." She held her hands out, palms facing the stone on either side of the iron grate that served as their door. The air around the stone shimmered. "It's true that our magic isn't as affective on iron: however," the stone began to glow white hot. Harry could feel the heat rolling off the stone. It felt as if he were sitting near a warm fire. Something dripped slowly down the wall and landed on the floor with a soft plop. A few seconds later, another drop fell, and then another. His eyes widening, Harry looked from the puddle on the floor back to his Mother.

"Is that… the iron?"

Lily nodded, her face still creased in concentration. The shape of the door was definitely altered now. What had once been a circular grate just big enough to fit the stone doorway was now sagging inward, taking on a more rectangular shape. There was a soft splashing sound and the melted wreck of the door fell out of the wall, leaving a small hole where it had been. No sooner had it hit the floor, Lily pulled every bit of heat out of the air around the molten iron, causing the liquid metal to flash freeze in a matter of seconds. Panting, she fell back on the cot, sweat running down her face. "Now it's your turn."

Hesitantly, Harry walked over to the frozen iron. Cautiously, he stepped over the metal, squeezed through the hole, and slipped into the hallway. As he stood outside the cell, he gulped. He'd never been out of his cell before. Where was he supposed to go? What direction was he supposed to take? What if he got lost and couldn't find his way back to the cell?

"Easy," a soft voice said from the cell across from his. "Easy, Harry. It's alright, don't panic. Just walk a few steps down the hall and then come straight back. This is the maximum security section. The dementors are probably not far from here."

Harry looked in the direction where the voice had come from and saw a pair of storm grey eyes staring at him. "Dad?"

The eyes gleamed. "Yes, son, it's me."

Harry shifted nervously. This was the first time he'd spoken to his Father face to face. He had so many questions, but this wasn't the time. "What if they catch me before I get back to the cell?"

"They won't," Puck reassured. "Ten steps, remember. Do not take any more than that. Take ten steps, and then come straight back here, alright?"

Harry nodded. Straightening his shoulders, Harry began walking down the hallway, counting his steps as he went.

 _ **XXX**_

Puck watched his son walk down the hall. His throat tightened. Why did the ministry have to employ those fowl creatures? What if the dementors were closer than he thought? What if Harry didn't make it back to Lily in time? _'Quit it,'_ he screamed in his own head. He couldn't let his imagination run wild. He had to be calm. "Come on Harry," he whispered. "You can do it."

 _ **XXX**_

Harry hadn't quite reached the tenth step when he felt it. An icy chill began to seep down the hallway. As soon as the cold wind touched his skin, he stopped. Moving quickly, he turned back towards the cells and froze.

A figure stood there, covered from head to foot in a long black cloak. It glided towards him, its hooded head nearly brushing the ceiling as it moved. Harry stumbled backwards, feeling the cold radiating from the creature. In the back of his mind, he heard a woman pleading.

"Please, let me out. I want to help raise my son." His vision began to blur. It was getting harder to breathe. Two rotting hands shot out, impossibly fast, clamping on his shoulders. The dementor began lowering its hooded head towards Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Harry struggled in the icy grip of the dementor. Panic flooded him. He had to get away. He could hear his Mother screaming. The rotting hands drew him closer. The creature slowly released him with one hand. It lowered its hood.

Two soulless eyes stared at him, an unknowable hunger burning in their ebony depths. The creature's mouth dropped open, revealing a toothless maw. The breath coming out of the mouth was icy cold, smelling of Carian. It leaned closer, lowering its mouth towards Harry's.

In his mind, Harry could hear the heartbreaking screams of his Mother. They mingled with the screams he could hear with his ears. All will to fight seemed to drain away. He suddenly felt so tired. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he would be able to sleep forever. At least he would be free from Azkaban.

"Haaaarrrryyy," Lily shrieked.

The shriek was like a splash of cold water in the face. Harry jerked his head away from the dementor. Raising one hand, He shoved it into the dementor's mouth. It was like dipping his arm into a pool of ice water. The dementors rattling breath turned to a choked gurgle. The rotting hands holding him tightened unbearably. Harry ignored the pain of two ribs cracking. Reaching deep inside, Harry drew on all his pain, all his frustration and all his rage at being locked in this place. Power filled him. The pressure built. He could feel his eyes bugging out. With a roar, he unleashed all the gathered emotion.

A wave of blue flame shot down the dementor's throat. The demon let out an agonized howl. It jerked its hands away from Harry and stumbled away, still shrieking.

Harry fell hard onto the stone floor. Without wasting time, he leapt to his feet and scampered back to the cell. Diving through the door, he stopped beside his Mother and turned to face the dementor.

The cloaked figure stood in the hallway, smoke pouring from its face. A high whimpering sound came from it, like a dog with its leg in a trap. As they watched, the creatures white rotting skin blackened. With a sound like heavy paper tearing, the dementor's skin peeled away from its bone. Harry gagged at the sight. His discomfort wasn't helped when he saw the bones beneath the skin melting like candle wax. With a final ear splitting shriek, the dementor crumbled to ash. Harry turned to face his Mother. "Now what?"

Lily glanced over at him. "This makes our job a lot easier."

"What do you mean?"

For answer, Lily pointed at the end of the hallway. An icy wind blew down the hall, bringing with it the terrified screams of other prisoners. At least a hundred dementors surged towards the open cell door. It was impossible to see their faces, but there was an air of barely contained fury hovering around the group. One of them had been destroyed, and these soul sucking demons were not pleased.

Harry stumbled backward. "Now what?"

Lily thrust her hand forward. "You who torture human minds, shall now be burned with light unkind."

There was a blast that shook the entire prison. White light lit up every window. The halls rang with horrible screams of fear and pain. There was a heavy black smell like burning cookies. When the light cleared, the dementors were gone. In their place floated tiny multi-colored orbs of light. They swirled and danced. Slowly, they came together, spelling out two words.

"Thank you," their message given, the orbs slowly faded. Some floated up towards the ceiling, while others sank into the floor. Harry turned to his Mother, wide-eyed.

"What were those?"

"Souls," Lily whispered. "Human souls."

"But I thought that souls eaten by dementors were destroyed?"

"So did I, but apparently we were wrong." She placed her hands on either side of his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so. The dementor just grabbed me. It didn't have time to do anything."

Lily hugged him. "It scared me to death when that thing grabbed you. I thought I'd lost you for sure."

Harry smiled, leaning against her. "I was scared to. I thought I was going to be dementor food."

"I hate to interrupt this tender moment," Puck called from where he stood at the end of the hallway, "but can we get the hell out of here. I don't think that was all the dementors and I really don't fancy fighting every one of those fiends in the prison."

"What are you whining about," Lily called back. "Harry and I did all the real work."

"They almost ate me," Harry piped up.

"They would've spit you back out," Puck quipped. "You're my son. You would've given them indigestion."

Lily and Harry exited the cell and joined Puck at the end of the hallway. "Which way?" Harry asked.

Before Lily could answer, a cold wind began to blow down the hallway. "Not again," she groaned, pushing Harry behind her.

The group of dementors approaching was at least three times as big as the previous one. At least five hundred hooded figures glided towards them.

"I don't have time for this," Lily snapped. Just like that, Lily Potter was gone. In her place, stood a short slender woman with long hair the color of fresh blood and sea green eyes. She opened her mouth, revealing an even row of sparkling white teeth and inhaled sharply.

There was a deafening how, as if a giant had inhaled. The hooded figures gliding towards them froze. One by one, they simply vanished, empty cloaks dropping to the floor. Thirty seconds later, all that remained of the dementors was a pile of dirty black cloaks.

Lily swayed on her feet, looking as if she were going to be sick. "Mum," Harry asked, moving close to her. "Are you alright?"

Lily looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but then her eyes rolled up and she slumped forward. Puck was there to catch her before she hit the floor.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Puck gathered her in his arms. "She's just exhausted. Come on, let's get out of here."

"How?"

Puck's lips twitched. "The Azkaban wards were not designed to hold an elf at full strength."

Harry looked up at his Father, his expression troubled. "What about the other prisoners. They saw us escape. What if they tell someone?"

Puck looked up at the ceiling. "You are right. Let's see, all evil people in this prison, shall sleep until the sun is risen. When you wake, all you have seen will be not even a dream." Instantly, the prison was filled with the sound of snoring.

Harry looked up at him, his eyebrow arched. "That's it?"

"I didn't have time for a better rhyme," Puck said defensively. He shifted Lily to his other arm. "It worked didn't it? Now is there anything else? I'd really like to leave before the guards show up."

Harry shook his head. "Let's go."

Puck placed a hand on Harry's head. With a soft rustle of displaced air, the three vanished, leaving naught but three empty cells behind.

 _ **XXX**_

Bagnold stared at the auror. "What do you mean they've escaped? Do you mean to tell me that all three of them are gone?"

The auror shifted nervously. "Yes Mam. We don't know how it happened, but it appears that the dementors have been… destroyed."

Bagnold's eyes flashed. "Destroyed? What do you mean destroyed? How is that possible? I was under the impression nothing could kill a dementor."

A bead of sweat ran down the aurors face. Why did he have to be the one to tell the minister what happened? "So were we, but they have been."

"All of them?"

"All the ministry employed ones at least."

Bagnold's fists clenched. How could this happen. Both elves and the man that aided in the murder of James Potter had escaped from prison. Were the two escapes connected, or had Black simply seen an opportunity and taken it? She needed to think and she couldn't do that with this idiot staring at her. "That will be all," Bagnold snapped. "You may go."

She hardly noticed the auror leaving her office. What was she going to do? She could tell the public about the escape of Sirius Black, but she couldn't say a word about the Potter boy and his Mother. If the public ever learned that she'd locked two innocent people in Azkaban, even if they were elves, her political career would be over. She slammed a fist down upon her desk blotter. It always came back to the elves.

If she was honest with herself, the wizarding world probably wouldn't care about true elves walking among them. Oh she'd tried to convince herself that it'd be a panic if they found out, but that wasn't the case. Elves were one of those exceptions that wizards loved. If an elf bred into a wizarding line, that lines magical strength would increase exponentially. It was only her and Dumbledore that saw the truth.

What most wizards didn't seem to realize was that no one knew of the side effects of elven blood. After all, elves couldn't breed with muggles. The offspring between elves and muggles always lived very short lives. Most died before they reached forty. What if elven blood strengthened the wizard's magic in a short term, but caused some sort of terrible mutation in the long term? No, she would not allow that to happen. She would stop the corruption before it began. She would find the elves and this time, she would kill them. Unfortunately, the boy needed to die as well. She couldn't risk him breeding with a witch.

"I'm sorry child," she whispered. "I have to protect my people and you are a threat to our entire way of life."

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore paced his office. How had this happened? There were magical suppression runes on her cell. How had Lily escaped? For that matter, how had Sirius escaped? It shouldn't have been possible. The dementors should've driven him insane by now. Frustrated, he threw himself down into his chair, dropping his head into his hands. What was he going to do? A cold breeze on the back of his neck caused him to whirl around. He let out a huff, staring at a grinning Ariana. "What do you want?" he said, irritation clear in his tone.

Ariana's grin didn't fade in the slightest. "What's the matter, Albus? Can't you take a joke?"

I hardly consider a naked moaning Myrtle covered in soap suds floating above my desk a joke."

Ariana shrugged, unrepentant. She was lonely. You were lonely. I thought you both could use someone. How was I supposed to know you were a wand polisher? I tried to fix it. I did send Peeves up here."

Dumbledore ground his teeth. "Yes," he growled, "and Peeves destroyed my office as you very well know."

Ariana's snort was all teenager. It seemed to say more clearly than words, 'Adults aren't satisfied with anything.' She floated closer. "I have an idea. What if I brought you a goat? Would that make you happy?"

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore said plaintively. "Wouldn't you rather move on to your next great adventure?"

Ariana raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd have loved to spend some time with your darling sister. Abeforth loves to talk to me."

"Yes, but you don't torture him, do you?"

"Torture is such an ugly word. I prefer amuse."

Dumbledore leaned forward. His blue eyes were as hard as diamond. "What do you want? You have been here for five years. Why do you torment me? I apologized for my past sins. The guilt of what I did eats at me every single day. Isn't that enough?"

Ariana's smile faded. "You still don't get it, do you? I'm here trying to save your worthless hide. Regardless of what you've done, you are still my brother. I don't want anything to happen to you. Can't you see that all your work is for your own gratification? You locked two innocent people in Azkaban for no other crime than existing. You locked a third in there without a trial. Are those actions a good man's legacy?"

"Those with great power must sometimes make difficult decisions. I've told you this before. It broke my heart to lock the boy and his Mother in Azkaban, but they were a danger to the wizarding world. As for Sirius, Ariana, we all know that he's guilty."

Ariana's blue eyes flashed. "Is that the same way you knew that Grindelwald was a good man? Is that the same way you knew that wizards ruling muggles was for the best? You haven't changed at all have you Albus? You just hide it better." Spinning in the air, Ariana exited Dumbledore's office, sobbing quietly.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples. His head ached fiercely. He stared at the phoenix sleeping on its perch. "You don't understand Ariana," he whispered. That was the problem. She didn't understand what the last wizarding war had been like. She didn't understand what sacrifices had been made to protect the wizarding world, by himself and others. He'd had to send good men and women to their deaths and why? Because one man had decided that all those wizards not of pure blood needed to be destroyed. He needed to make sure that never happened again. Yes, elves were powerful, but that fact in itself was troubling. What if they sided with Voldemort when he returned? If that happened, hundreds if not thousands of wizards would die. They had to be found and eliminated, permanently.

"I'm sorry Lily, but this must be done. I hope that in your next life you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

 _ **XXX**_

Merlin stood beside Dumbledore's phoenix, watching the old man. He had not foreseen Lily, Harry, and Puck escaping. This changed things. How much he did not yet know. Should he deal with Dumbledore now, or give him the remainder of the ten years?

Ending him now had its attractions. The threat to his apprentice would be gone and he could begin trying to get a more understandable minister elected, but there was Ariana to think about. She desperately wanted to redeem her brother. Merlin leaned back against the wall, staring at the old man.

He wished he'd seen Ariana's desire to save her brother sooner. Had he done so, he never would've brought her with him, but no use crying over spilt milk. He had brought her along and now he had to decide if that changed his plans or not. Reluctantly, he realized that it did. As much as he wanted to kill Dumbledore, he had to consider Ariana. It was true that she would probably never rebuke him for killing her brother, but it would scar her. Every time she looked at him she would see her brother's murderer, but if he didn't kill Albus, what was he going to do with him. _'I have five years to figure that out,'_ he decided. For now, maybe he should go find Lily and Harry. They might need his help and it would give him something to do.

 _ **XXX**_

In one of the deepest cells of Azkaban sat a woman. She was thin almost to the point of emaciation. Long stringy black hair fell to her shoulders. In her hands, she cradled a locket. Inside, clearly visible, was a human heart. The heart pulsed steadily. Its beating could be clearly heard in the cell. The woman hugged the locket close. "Master," she whispered. "I am here master."

Bellatrix Lestrange stroked the locket lovingly. Many people talked about giving their hearts to someone, but that was simply an old muggle saying. Bellatrix held the heart of her master in her hands, literally. Soon, he would return and she would take her rightful place at his side.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _It was nearing midnight and Minister Bagnold sat in her office. She stared morosely into the fire ignoring the fine office around her. The past week had been the worst of her career. The public was outraged that Black had managed to escape. Luckily for her, they were not aware of the destruction of the dementors. Standing, she strode over to the window and stared out. The scene below did nothing to relax her. All that could be seen at this hour were deserted streets and dark shops. Growling in frustration, she stamped back to her desk and yanked open a drawer. Looking around carefully, she pulled a bottle of fire whisky out before closing the drawer. She was just about to take off the cap when a voice spoke._

 _"You know that is bad for you, right?"_

 _She spun around in her chair and gaped. Standing in front of her was Sirius Black and a small boy with silver hair that had to be Harry Potter. She opened her mouth to call for her aurors, but no words came out._

 _"Can't have you crying to the aurors can we?" the boy asked, a cold smile twitching his lips. His sea green eyes were like to chips of green stone. "We need to talk to you, minister." The last word was laced with contempt._

 _Bagnold refused to panic. She would not give these criminals the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. She would deal with them. She imagined the headlines praising her for taking down the infamous Sirius Black. She reached for her wand, but found that her right arm wouldn't obey her._

" _Sorry about that," Black said gently, "but we think wands don't help with polite conversation. Tell you what; we'll give you your voice back." He held up one finger and wagged it, as if she were a naughty child. "If you call for the aurors, well, let's just say we'll have to stop you and leave it at that." Just like that, Bagnold found that her voice would work again. She glared at the man in front of her._

 _"What do you want? I suppose its revenge, is it? You got what you deserved. No amount of torture will change my mind about that."_

 _Sirius smiled indulgently at her. Stepping forward, he patted her on the head as if she were a dog that had done a good trick. "Bravo, I am very impressed. That line was delivered with just the right touch of defiance." He leaned closer, whispering in her ear. "It would be a lot more impressive if your hands weren't shaking."_

 _Bagnold looked down and cursed inwardly when she saw the slight trimmer in her fingers. She looked back up at Black, her eyes flashing. "I suppose you've come to kill me, have you? I guess I shouldn't expect any more from a person who would sell out his best friend. Did you tell Harry that you're the reason he doesn't have a Father?"_

 _The slap snapped her head to the left and caused her to cry out in shock and pain. She looked back at Black, her eyes watering. His indulgent smile had not changed. "I don't like hitting women," he said in a calm reflective tone, "but you aren't a woman. You are just a mouthy old bitch, and when a bitch tries to bite, you have to put them in their place. You have no right to say Harry's name after what you did to him."_

 _"You're a monster," Bagnold whispered, rubbing her cheek. "Is this the kind of example you want to set for Harry here? Do you want to teach him that it's okay to hit women?"_

 _"Harry knows not to hit women?" Sirius explained patiently. He paused, thinking. "You on the other hand, well; you locked him away, didn't you? You see, I'm not here for revenge for what you did to me. I can understand it. You thought I was the secret keeper. I do think I deserved a trial, but that's neither here nor there. No, I'm here to pay you back for what you did to Harry and Lily."_

 _Bagnold blinked at him. Why would he want revenge for Harry and Lily? He killed James. Surely he would want Harry and Lily dead to, wouldn't he? For that matter, why had he not killed them yet? Wait a sec, something was off here. Her eyes widened. She stared at Sirius, horrified. "You knew. You knew what and who Lily is."_

 _Sirius clapped mockingly. "Very good. I knew we'd get there eventually. Yes, I am fully aware that they are elves. I am also aware that you only locked them away for that reason."_

 _"But," Bagnold spluttered. "You know the danger that elves pose. They could cause serious damage to the wizard race."_

 _"Really," Sirius drawled "Damage to the wizard race, and how, exactly, would they do that?"_

 _"We have no idea what elven blood would do when mixed with wizard blood. It could mutate. It could stunt our magic or worse, turn wizards into monsters."_

 _Sirius chuckled. It was hard, cold, and devoid of any humor. "You are a fool," he said the first edge of anger creeping into his tone. "You locked Harry and Lily away on a maybe?"_

 _Bagnold shot to her feet. She was mildly surprised that Sirius did not try to stop her. "We didn't have time to wait and see what would happen. The boy there is proof that elven blood is dominant. How do you know that elves don't breed true? How do you know that Lily didn't just marry James to replenish her race?"_

 _In a flash, her wand was out, and pointed at Sirius. "Come quietly, Black. I don't think you want Harry to get hurt do you?"_

 _Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You do know that I could've stopped you from drawing your wand at any time, don't you?"_

 _Bagnold glared. "Then why didn't you?"_

 _"Because I wanted you to see how insignificant I find you." He gestured to Harry. "As a matter of fact, I am going to let the boy take you down. Do keep in mind that he is only five, and his only knowledge of magic has come from what his Mother has been able to teach him."_

 _Bagnold stared at Sirius, aghast. "You can't be serious. He is a child." To her surprise, Harry spoke for the first time._

 _"I never had a childhood. You saw to that when you locked me in that hell hole." His voice was soft and toneless. He walked towards her. When he was only about a foot away, he stopped and bowed. "Come now minister, don't you want to end the elven threat for good?" His lips twisted in a sneer. "That was your plan if you found us, wasn't it? Well, here I am, so come and get me; destroy the elven taint if you can."_

 _Bagnold stared at the child in front of her. Her wand arm shook. It was true that she'd thought of how the boy needed to die, but she never thought she'd be the one to end his life. How could she look at herself in the mirror knowing that she murdered a child? 'He's not human,' she reminded herself. 'It'd be no different than putting down a rabid dog. You just have to remember that. The boy isn't human. That makes all the difference.'_

 _It didn't though and that was the problem. She could tell herself that the child was little more than an animal, but when he stood in front of her, he looked human. He sounded human. True, he didn't talk like one, but what could she expect when he'd been raised in Azkaban. No, she had to be strong. She had to protect the magical community. She looked deep into those green eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry," she whispered. "I am so sorry for what has to be done, but you are a danger. It's not your fault, but nevertheless, you must pay for your Mothers sin."_

 _Harry nodded, and she saw a tear run down his face. "So am I," he whispered. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but you would never let us live in peace, would you?"_

 _Bagnold shook her head. "I am sorry. You have to die."_

 _"Because I'm an elf," he spat._

 _"Yes."_

 _Harry's eyes hardened. "You wizards never admit when you are wrong, do you? It never crossed your mind that my Mother did nothing wrong, did it? No, you just want to kill me because I may be a danger. Funny, isn't that what the muggles did to you a few centuries ago? Fine, if that's the way it has to be, then so be it."_

 _Bagnold pointed her wand at Harry's chest. "I will end this quickly. Avada Kedavra," green light filled the room. When it cleared, Bagnold gaped. "Impossible," she whispered._

 _Shimmering bands of arcane energy circled Harry, crackling and glowing with power. The green light of the killing curse was trapped in these bands, like a fly in a spider's web. She watched, fascinated, as the bands of light constricted, and the killing curse winked out. Harry smiled at her._

 _"Surprised? Mum was able to teach me some magic. Minister, I offer you one more chance. Let us go. Admit that you were wrong. Why not try to be different than every other politician in the world. Be honest, admit that you were wrong. Allow us to live our lives in peace."_

 _In answer, a rope of flame flew from Bagnold's wand, arcing towards Harry's face. Harry calmly raised one index finger. A thin gossamer thread of blue flame extended from the tip, neatly severing the fire rope. The rope of flame fell out of the air and Harry caught it in his bare hand. Staring at the minister, he rolled the fire back and forth. Raising the fire to his mouth, he inhaled deeply._

 _Bagnold stumbled backward as the fire went into the boy's mouth. She watched as the flames flickered, before like the killing curse before them, they to winked out as if they'd never been. Harry looked up at her, still smiling._

 _"I believe that I have played defense long enough, don't you?" He flicked his fingers, as if flicking water off the tips. A wedge of fire flew from the tips and smashed into Bagnold's stomach._

 _Bagnold screamed as the fire neatly cut her in half, cauterizing the wound, so that she wouldn't bleed out. She collapsed onto her back, staring at her lower half lying a few feet away. With morbid fascination, she watched the legs twitch slightly before going still. A shadow leaned over her. She looked to see Harry smiling coldly down at her._

 _"My Father wanted me to kill you, but unfortunately for you, I am more like my Mother."_

 _Bagnold choked, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "What do you mean?"_

 _Harry continued speaking as if he hadn't heard her. "Dumbledore might be a hypocritical old bastard, but he is right about one thing." His voice dropped into a low threatening growl. "There are worse things than death."_

 _Bagnold's screams of agony filled the office. Had Sirius not raised a silencing charm, the few ministry workers still in the building would surely have come running. As it was, no one came to save Bagnold from her fate._

 _ **XXX**_

She awoke slowly. The room she was in was dim, but she could see figures moving around her. She moved her fingers. There was a stone floor beneath her. What had happened? Where was she? Slowly, it all came back to her. Harry and Black had come into her office, and they… She sat bolt upright, her hands flying to her legs. She sighed in relief. They were still there. She frowned. Something was wrong. Her body felt different.

She let her hands wonder over her body. No, what had happened to her? Her fingers were longer than they should be. She felt her face. What had happened to her ears? They were long and flapping, like a dogs ears, and her nose. She swallowed the scream that rose in her throat. Her nose was the exact size and shape of an apple slice. A soft voice interrupted her train of thought. "Miss, are yous alright?" She spun around, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

There before her stood the biggest house elf she'd ever seen. He had to be nearly six feet tall, with broad shoulders, two tennis ball shaped blue eyes, and a squashed nose. He stared at her, curiously. "Where am I?" she asked quietly.

The house elf blinked at her. "At the market place of course."

Bagnold stared at him blankly. "Market place?"

The elf nodded, looking at her as if she were a little slow. "Yes, the market place for house elves."

"House elves?" Bagnold shrieked, "But I'm not a house elf."

The house elf in front of her took a step back, raising one hand in a calming gesture. "Begging your pardon miss, but yous is a house elf."

Bagnold felt her knees buckle. "No," she whispered. "I'm a witch. Do you hear me? I. am. A. witch."

The house elf patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Oh, we all wishes we was wizards, but that don't make it so. We's house elves. It be best that you accept that before the buyers come or no one will want you."

"Buyers? What do you mean buyers?"

"Why the people's that buys us of course. Didn't you hear me when I said this was a market place?"

Bagnold stamped her foot. "Dammit, listen to me. I AM NOT A FUCKING HOUSE ELF."

The house elf in front of her rolled his eyes. With a snap of his fingers, a small mirror appeared in front of her. "There," he said sharply, as if talking to a particularly vexing child. "Look in that mirror and stop being so difficult."

Bagnold slowly looked at her reflection. Her hands flew up to stifle her scream. The creature in front of her was right. She stared at her new body, horrified.

She was totally bald now. The only hair she had was great tufts that grew out of her long flapping ears. Her eyes were two large tennis ball shaped brown orbs. She stared at her slender elf body. Two pert breasts the size of plums poked at the shabby pillowcase she wore.

"It can't be," she whispered. For the first time, she noticed her voice. It was a high pitched squeak as if a mouse had learned to talk. She collapsed to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks. There was no use in denying it. No one would believe her. For better or worse, she was a house elf now. Harry's final words rang in her mind.

"There are worse things than death."

A small bitter smile twisted her thin lips. "Well played Harry, well played."

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore paced his office. The smell of old lemon drops was sour in his nose. He stared around at all the small instruments cluttering the tables. "All useless," he raged. Something had gone terribly wrong. Bagnold was gone. Her office said she left a message that she was retiring and to choose a new successor, but that wasn't like her. She would've never just walked away from her duties. What had happened to her? Forcing himself to calm down, he sat down in his chair and began to think over all possibilities.

The first possibility was that Bagnold had been murdered. Had the murderer then disposed of her body? That didn't add up. He'd spoken to Bagnold the previous night and she seemed fine. She was tired, but after the previous week who could blame her. He paused. Could Sirius Black have murdered her, but that was impossible. The entire country was on the lookout for any sign of him. He could not have just walked into the ministry for any reason.

Was it possible she'd been poisoned? No, that didn't fit either. Why hide the body? He rubbed one hand down his face. What was he going to do now?

Whether she'd been murdered or not was inconsequential. She was gone; that was the main thing. This put him in a very delicate position. He was the only one left who knew that Lily had been locked in Azkaban. How should he proceed? Should he try and warn the public about her? Of course, then he would have to explain where Harry had been. The public would not be happy that a child had been locked in Azkaban. there might be a better way. Now that she was free it would be nearly impossible to get her locked up again, but there were ways to keep an eye on her. Smiling, he drew a piece of parchment towards him. Dipping a quill in his ink pot, he began to right.

 _ **XXX**_

The room was not opulent. It was a sterile stone box with one window, a bed on one side, and a comfortable armchair near the fire. An old man sat near the fire smoking a pipe. His long silver hair and beard were matted with dirt and his blue eyes were as sharp and cold as the blade of a knife. At the moment, those eyes were focused unblinkingly on the ghost floating before him. "You are sure? There is no mistake?"

Ariana rolled her eyes. "Honestly Abe, how could I be mistaken about this? I've seen the letter."

"Damn," Aberforth Dumbledore growled. "Do you think she will fall for it?"

Ariana snorted. "She's not stupid. She'll know it's a trap once she reads the letter."

"Nevertheless, I think you should go and warn them. It would be good if they knew that not all Dumbledores were arses."

"They won't trust me, you know?"

"Not at first, but this is one of those times that being a ghost could come in handy." His expression softened slightly. "Besides, they may know of a way to bring you back."

Ariana floated closer. She reached out to touch her brother's shoulder. "Abe," she said gently. "I am dead."

"But not departed," Aberforth said briskly. "There is still hope."

Ariana said nothing. She turned away and stared around the room. The walls were covered in accumulated grime, the floor was hidden beneath centuries of dirt, and she was pretty sure she could hear rats scurrying around in the corners. She hated to see her brother living in such squalor, but he seemed resigned if not content. She had to do something to help him, but in order to do that, she needed a body. "I'll go if that's what you want."

Aberforth's shoulders relaxed. "Thank you."

Ariana nodded and smiled at him. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Without another word, she floated through the wall.

Aberforth stared after her. They had to know of a way to restore his sister. She deserved the life that was taken from her. "I will see her alive again," Aberforth whispered, "Even if it means sacrificing my own life."

Twill not come to that, my child," a soft voice said from beside him.

Aberforth turned to see a tall woman with long red hair standing near the fire. She smiled at him, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. "It's been a long time, Aberforth."

Aberforth swallowed. "I thought you left?"

"No, most of the Fae are gone, but I stayed; as did a few others with halfblooded children."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

The woman gestured, and a simple wooden stool appeared. She sat down and crossed her legs. "Albus has fallen far from what he once was. I have stripped him of his longevity. I feared what he would do with such a gift. Luckily for everyone, he never knew what I am. His hatred for everything Fae leads me to believe that he would not take the news that he has elven blood well."

Aberforth nodded. "I believe you are right. So, what does that leave?"

"You must ally yourself with Morgaine. She knows the necessary ritual to restore Ariana. It will take time to get the necessary materials. If she wishes, Ariana may attend Hogwarts, but she will attend under the last name Hunter."

Aberforth looked down at the floor. "How long will it take to restore her?"

"Gathering all the materials will take the longest. I'd say five years. Bright side, Harry will have a friend to attend Hogwarts with."

Aberforth scowled. "You sound pleased."

"Of course," there was a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Do you know something I don't know?"

"Lots, but nothing you need concern yourself with." Before Aberforth could respond, she was gone, taking her stool with her.

Aberforth scowled at the empty air. "I hate it when she does that."

 _ **XXX**_

The small cottage sat near a large lake deep in the forest. This section of forest wasn't on any map magical or muggle. The cottage was comprised of large logs. A polished oak door was at either end of the cottage. The sun shone through small windows lighting up the main room.

Inside the cottage, Puck, Harry, and Lily slept deeply.

Lily rolled over in the bed, feeling the warm body lying next to her. Opening her eyes, she saw a curtain of silver hair and smiled. It amazed her every day she woke up here. They had escaped. They were free. Gently, she stroked the hair in front of her.

Harry rolled over and smiled at his Mother. "Hi Mum?"

Lily smiled back. "Hi yourself. How did your meeting with the Minister go last night?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You know about that?"

"Uh Huh, now tell me how it went."

Harry shrugged. "She's living as a house elf now." He saw no need to tell his Mother that he'd had a duel the minister before turning her into a house elf. She'd probably kill his Dad if she found out about that.

Lily arched an eyebrow. "Fitting," she kissed his forehead. Lily rolled out of bed and smiled as her toes sank into the thick carpet. "Are you hungry?"

Harry followed, wincing as he stepped into the kitchen. Why was hard wood so freaking cold in the morning? At least it wasn't stone. "Yeah, I could eat."

"Eggs and Bacon?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded and watched his Mother begin to prepare the meal. He still hadn't gotten tired of regular food even after a week of stuffing his face with all the food his Mother could think of.

Once the bacon was frying, Lily looked over her shoulder at Harry.

"When were you going to tell me you dueled Bagnold?" she asked casually.

Harry froze in the act of spreading jam over a slice of bread. "How did you know about that?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't be watching? Puck took you into a potentially dangerous situation. I needed to make sure you were safe."

Harry lowered his head. "I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm your Mother," Lily said quietly. "It's my job to worry."

Before Harry could respond, there was a burst of flame and a letter appeared on the table.

Lily walked over and looked down at the envelope. Concentrating slightly, she activated her third eye.

The third eye was an ability that all elves possessed. It allowed them to see magic itself and aided them in manipulating mystical energies. However, it also showed the world as it actually was, stripping away all forms of glamour. If they looked at the wrong thing with their sight, it could blast the sanity right out of their heads. Lily's eyes glowed as her sight activated.

"Well," Harry asked. Lily could feel him tense beside her.

"It's clean." She said finally. Slowly, she reached out and picked up the envelope. It was made of a heavy parchment. She recognized the writing as Dumbledore's at once. Carefully, she tore open the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of parchment. Unfolding it, she began to read.

 **Lily:**

 **No words can express my sorrow for the way I have treated you. I have committed a grievous sin in locking you and your son away in Azkaban. Now, I know what you are thinking. You think that I am trying to trick you, but I assure you my dear, I am not.**

 **When I read of your escape in the paper, I realized what a fool I was. You had done no crime, but in my fear, I treated you no better than Voldemort would have. I locked you in hell on earth, and worse yet, I did the same to your child. Please, I beg you to accept my apology. I wish to meet with you. I give you my word that you will not be harmed either physically or mentally while you are in my presence. I merely wish to assure myself of your wellbeing.**

 **Yours**

 **Albus** **Dumbledore**

Frowning, Lily passed the letter to Harry. He read it quickly before looking up at his Mother. "I don't like it."

"Me neither, it feels like a trap."

"I told Abe you would say that," a voice said from behind them.

Lily and Harry spun around. Behind them floated the ghost of a teenage girl. She smiled at them, her blue eyes twinkling. "Hi," she chirped. "We need to talk."

"Who are you?" Lily asked, her hands beginning to glow.

"I'm Ariana," the girl said. "Ariana Dumbledore."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Dumbledore's sister?"

"Yes, but don't hold that against me. Albus gives our entire family a bad name."

Lily lowered her hands. "What are you still doing here? You died long ago."

"I had unfinished business. I don't anymore, but," she lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I can't seem to move on."

Harry stepped forward, staring at the girl. "You're pretty," he blurted, before blushing furiously.

Ariana smiled down at him. "You're not so bad yourself." She turned back to Lily. "I'm here to help. My brother's actions threaten the entire wizarding world. I can be your spy. I can let you know what he's planning."

Lily was frowning. "What's in it for you? Please don't misunderstand; I know what happened to you. I know you were tortured in life, but why would you want to help us?"

Ariana looked away. "Let's just say that I have my reasons for wanting Albus stopped. I will swear to never betray you if that will make you trust me. I just want to help, that's all."

"She's trustworthy," a new voice said.

The occupants of the kitchen turned to see Sirius walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

Lily raised an eyebrow. She didn't bother asking if he'd been listening. Why waste time with stupid questions. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "She's not lying." He looked over at Ariana. "There is something you want to ask, isn't there?"

Ariana blushed slightly, her skin turning a silvery color. "Well… I…" she stammered.

"Go ahead," Sirius said gently. "It never hurts to ask questions. What is it that you want? You have my word that if we can help you, we will."

Ariana relaxed. "My brother wanted me to ask if you knew of a way to restore me to a body."

Neither Lily nor Sirius looked particularly surprised. Harry stared up at his parents.

"Is that possible?"

Lily nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but we will need some items." She turned to Ariana. "Here is the deal. You watch Dumbledore for us. Keep us informed of his activities. Do this until we can gather the necessary ingredients. Once we have what we need to restore your body, your spying days will be over. Do you agree?"

Ariana nodded. "Yes, how long will it take to gather the ingredients?"

"If your brother is willing, not long for the first two. The last one," Lily stopped frowning.

"What's the last ingredient?" Harry asked.

"The ingredients for the spell are as follows," Lily said taking on a lecturing tone. We will need; the bones of her original body, the blood of a family member, and the heart of a phoenix."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Ariana stared at the bed where her brother lay sleeping. A silvery tear rolled down her cheek. It had been nearly five years since she'd made her deal with Lily. Over that time, she'd kept a close eye on Albus, but to no avail. After that letter, Dumbledore had left Harry and Lily alone, but he hadn't stopped plotting. She didn't know what his current plan was because he'd become very secretive over the past five years, but the large quantities of dragons blood he'd purchased made her scared for her friends. She knew what was coming.

Tomorrow, at midnight, Merlin would be coming. She had no doubt that if Dumbledore did not swear an oath to leave Harry and Lily alone, he would die. She had known Merlin for nearly a century. He'd been the one to help her after her death. They'd become very close. If she asked, he would let her brother live, but she couldn't do that. Dumbledore would kill Harry and Lily if allowed to go unchecked. How could she live with herself if he ended their lives?

"Goodbye, Albus," she whispered. She turned and floated from the room, forcing herself not to look back.

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore stood behind his desk, wand drawn and pointed at the door. He looked around his office one last time.

Bookcases lined the back walls of his office. A large wooden cabinet set to the right of the door, and several small tables were spaced throughout the room. On these tables were many instruments, most incomprehensible to the uneducated eye. Waving his wand, all the puffs of smoke and whirring stopped. For the first time in decades, his office was totally silent. He strained his ears, listening intently for the slightest noise. There was nothing. Glancing down at his watch, Dumbledore was just in time to see the hands land on twelve. It was now exactly midnight. Far off, he could hear a clock chiming the hour. He frowned. Hogwarts had no clocks like that, did they? At the last chime, he sat across from him. Dumbledore jumped.

Merlin lifted an eyebrow, his lips twitching slightly. "Well, here we are," he said sounding like a man preparing to perform a particularly unpleasant task, cleaning public toilets maybe. "It has been ten years Albus and from what I see you have learned nothing."

Dumbledore's grip tightened on his wand. "I happen to think I have learned a lot." His voice was surprisingly calm. "I suppose you know that Lily and Harry escaped? I have not tried to imprison them again. I have not even sought contact in five years. Does that count for anything?"

"Answer me truthfully," Merlin leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs. "If you could lock them back in Azkaban, would you?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I still believe them to be a threat, but they have made contact with the outside world over the years. They have told no one what was done to them, but they have made friends, one of which is my brother, Aberforth."

Merlin grinned, the glow in his red eyes flickering. "That must sting. Aberforth knows what you did. As uh, turbulent as your relationship is, I'm surprised he hasn't torn you a new one."

Dumbledore frowned. "I haven't spoken to him in five years. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ariana in that time either."

Merlin said nothing. He glanced over at the sleeping phoenix. Slowly, he opened just a fraction of his sight, just enough to see the aura of the firebird. He nodded in satisfaction. The edges of the phoenixes bright golden aura were tinged black. It had been corrupted no doubt by Dumbledore's influence. It looked like they had the heart they needed if Puck couldn't find another one to use. He turned back to face Dumbledore and saw that the old man was watching him speculatively.

"Why were you looking at Fawkes?"

"Because it astonishes me that a supposed creature of the light would stay with you as far from the light as you have fallen."

"Fawkes knows that I do what is best for everyone. He knows that I serve the greater good."

"Funny," Merlin growled, his red eyes turning cold. "That is the same crap your lover spouted, isn't it? What were the end results of his actions, hmm? He aided in a war that caused the deaths of at least six million people. How are those results for anyone's greater good? Your methods may be a little less violent, but the end result would be the same. You are not much different than Hitler are you? No, you won't kill, but you have no qualms about allowing others to kill for you." By the end, Merlin was shouting. He leaned back, panting, his fists clenched.

Dumbledore sat silently, listening to Merlin's diatribe. When he was sure he had finished, he spoke, his own eyes like chips of blue ice.

"You dare to judge me?" he hissed. "You, why don't we review what you have done. Let's talk about Uther, shall we? Who was it that aided him in stealing another man's wife? Who taught Morgaine her magic, which she then used to aid Morgaus in seducing her brother? Who was it that told Arthur that the son born of that incestuous union would be the death of him, causing him to send the child far away? You can point out my flaws all you like, but your sins are far more grievous than anything I have done."

Merlin ground his teeth. "I may be a manipulative bastard, but most of my crimes are well documented. I have hidden nothing. I freely admit what I did was wrong. Was it wrong to aid Uther in seducing Igraine, yes? I would change it if I could, but I can't. God has made sure I paid for that sin over my long life. Does the name Nimue ring a bell?" He paused to take a breath before continuing.

"As for Morgaus, I am responsible for teaching Morgaine magic, nothing more. She used that magic to do the exact thing I did to Uther. Are you responsible for teaching Tom Riddle magic? Yes, you are, but that does not make you responsible for his actions. I feel regret for what Morgaus did, but I would still have taught Morgaine given the chance."

"Does Lily know?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "Does she know that you caused the infidelity of her adoptive Mother?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It was not Infidelity. Igraine was just as much a victim as her husband. The duke was dead before Uther even entered her chambers. Yes, Morgaine was fully aware of what I'd done."

"This is getting us nowhere," Dumbledore snapped. "Are you here to kill me or not, you great hypocrite."

"You still don't get it, do you? I admit what I did was wrong. If I could go back in time and correct my mistakes, I would. You on the other hand still have not realized that what you're doing is wrong and that makes all the difference between us. You are arrogant enough to believe that you know best for everyone, but you are not God."

"So where does that leave us," Dumbledore said.

Merlin let out a frustrated huff of air. "I would like to kill you," he said conversationally. "Over the years I have learned the only good enemy is a dead enemy. However, for the sake of Ariana, I will not kill you. You and Bagnold were the only ones who knew what Lily and Harry are. Luckily for us, your habit of keeping secrets close to the vest works in our favor. Bagnold has vanished without a trace, so that just leaves you."

"If you aren't going to kill me, what will you do?"

"Against my better judgement, I am going to modify your memory. I will remove all traces of Lily and Harry's elven heritage from your mind."

Dumbledore stared at Merlin horrified. "You can't," he whispered. "The wizarding world will be defenseless."

"I can and I will," Merlin said stonily. "I have tracked down all the aurors that knew Harry and Lily were in Azkaban and dealt with them. I have also done the same to the guards of Azkaban. There is no record either physical or mental of Lily and Harry ever being there. The last loose string to tie up is you, Albus."

Dumbledore raised his wand, pointing it at the approaching Merlin. "Don't make me hurt you."

Almost gently, Merlin brushed the wand aside. "Understand," he said softly as he gripped Dumbledore's shoulder, keeping him in his chair. "This is not a punishment. You are receiving what many people do not. You get a second chance."

"No!" Dumbledore struggled, but Merlin's grip was too strong. He felt a warm hand on his forehead. There was a gentle wiping sensation, as if someone had wiped a cool moist rag over the surface of his brain. As he lost consciousness, he heard Merlin's voice again.

"For your sake, I hope we never see each other again. Use this gift well, Albus."

 _ **XXX**_

Puck crept closer to the nest, moving as silently as possible. He was careful where he placed his feet, making sure he didn't step on so much as a twig. If he was discovered before he was ready, things would go badly for him, but they needed a phoenix's heart. He released a shaky breath as he came right up to the entrance of the nest. He looked up at the towering structure in awe.

The nest was at least ten feet high comprised of mud, sticks, and what looked like ash. It was a cylindrical shape with only one entrance. From inside, Puck could hear the croaking of baby phoenixes. He felt a pang of remorse. What he was doing was wrong, but Ariana needed a body and this was the only way to get it. He started to lift his foot, preparing to step into the nest. There was a burst of flame right over his head. Puck looked up, eyes widening.

"Oh balls," he muttered. "This is not going to go well."

Glaring down at him with two large amber eyes was the biggest phoenix Puck had ever seen. The bird was at least seven feet tall and weighed at least one hundred and fifty pounds. It's spread wings blocked out the sun as it hovered. It's shriek of rage was loud enough to make him wince.

"Oh, shit," he stepped backwards, raising one hand. "Um, I meant you no harm?"

The phoenix shrieked again, darting it's beak at Puck's hand.

Puck jerked his hand back. "I didn't think that would work. Listen, I'm just going to go now. I promise I'll never bother you aga…"

The phoenix flew forward. It's talons flashed out, tearing a chunk of meet from Puck's shoulder. Blood splashed the phoenix's red and gold feathers. Fire blazed as the phoenix's beak darted at Puck's eyes.

Puck screamed and turned to flee. As he dodged the talons and beak, he tried to explain why he was there. Typically of males talking to women everywhere, the more he talked, the madder the Mother phoenix got.

"Hey listen, I only needed a heart. You guys would come back, maybe. It's for a good cause. I'm giving a ghost her body back, and totally not violating the laws of nature in the process. You aren't listening to a word I'm saying, are you? I'm not even here for your babies. I'm here to take your heart. Ow, that's my hair, let go. That hurts. There is a scalp attached to that, you know. So, I assume I can't have your heart?" There was a flash of fire and the smell of burning hair. "I'm on fire," his mouth dropped open in shock.

He quickly flicked a hand, sighing in relief as the fire went out. "I'm taking that as a NO." There was another shriek of rage from behind him. Talons tore at the back of his shirt, slicing deep into the flesh beneath. He could feel warm blood running down his back. "Okay, Puck, time to cut your losses. There is no shame in running far away from this forest and never ever coming back. Oh who am I kidding? I don't care if it is shameful. Apparently, elves and pissed off Momma phoenixes don't mix. I'm getting the hell out of here."

Decision made, Puck vanished, the shrieks of the Mother phoenix ringing in his ears.

 _ **XXX**_

"You modified his memory?" Lily snapped. "I thought you were going to kill him and take his place? What happened to that idea?"

"Ariana happened," Merlin said calmly. "I couldn't just kill him, much as I'd have liked to. Ariana deserves the chance to see her brother redeemed."

"But memory charms can be broken," Lily cried, "Not to mention, you still want me to send Harry to Hogwarts. What happens when the memory charm breaks?"

"Dumbledore's memory isn't blocked. I removed all memories pertaining to your elven heritage. I had to do a little tinkering to cover my tracks. He thinks you've been raising Harry out of the country since James's death."

"And Ariana?"

"He still remembers her. He knows she is a ghost, but as far as he knows, she came to see him one night. He knows nothing about me."

Lily collapsed back into her chair, rubbing her temples. "I don't like this, Merlin."

"Well," Harry said entering the room. "It does leave us in a better situation than we were in before. Now at least we can go out in public without being afraid he's going to show up and try to kill us."

Lily nodded. "Good point." She frowned at her son. "How long were you listening?"

"Since the beginning." At his Mother's annoyed look, Harry raised his hands. "Hey, the conversation was about me."

Merlin chuckled. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Hush you," Lily snapped. She stood up and walked over to Harry. "Are you sure you want to go. We can teach you just as well at home, probably even better."

Harry hugged Lily. "I'm sure Mum. I have to learn to interact with the outside world. I can't just keep hiding. Besides, Ariana will be going. I can't let her go alone."

"I can take care of myself," Ariana said floating through the door. She scowled at Harry. "I'm old enough to be your Grandmother you know."

"No you're not," Harry said promptly. "Dead people don't age. At most, you're mentally and physically fourteen."

Ariana pouted and Harry laughed. Merlin stepped toward the ghost.

"I suppose you heard the conversation to?"

Ariana sobered at once. She nodded at him. "Yes, thank you for not killing my brother."

"You are welcome."

"Why erase his memories?" Ariana asked. "You could've simply used a compulsion spell, but you didn't, why?"

"I am giving him one more chance," Merlin said. "I want him to get to know Lily and Sirius again. I want him to get to know Harry. I want him to form his own opinions, not the opinions of prejudiced people he's read about in books."

Lily was studying her old teacher speculatively. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

"Perhaps," Merlin said, "but that is a story for a different time. We have more important things to discuss."

"Such as?"

"How are the ingredients for the spell coming along?"

"We have most of them. We've located Ariana's grave. Aberforth has agreed to give us his blood, but we can't find another phoenix. I've been searching for the past five years and nothing."

Merlin scratched his chin, thinking. "There is a phoenix we can use, but it would be risky."

"Fawkes," Harry said excitedly, but then he frowned, "but that's Dumbledore's phoenix. He's sure to notice it's gone."

Merlin nodded. "Yes, he would. However, I don't see any alternative. Phoenixes are supposed to be creatures of light." He glanced at Lily. "Pardon me for saying my dear, but you aren't exactly a light elf."

Lily shrugged. "True enough." She grinned nastily. "The type of ritual were using to restore Ariana is the kind of thing that got me banished from Avalon."

"And you're still going to do it," Harry said dryly.

"Hell, I'm banished. What more can they do to me?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You have no shame, Morgaine."

"Are we going to use Fawkes or not?" Harry asked. "Unless Dad found another one, it seems to be the only option."

At that moment, Puck appeared. "Dad didn't find another one," he said wincing and dabbing blood from his face. There were deep gashes in his forehead and one eye was swollen shut. As he limped over to a chair, they could all clearly see the rips in the back of his shirt and the gashes in the flesh beneath.

Lily walked over and laid a hand on his forehead. There was a brief golden glow, and Puck's wounds faded. His shirt repaired itself, covering the pristine skin of his back. "What happened to you?"

"Did you know phoenix Mothers are just as protective of their chicks as regular birds, I didn't?"

Lily stared at him, horrified. "You went after a baby phoenix?"

"Of course not," Puck said looking offended. "What kind of monster do you think I am? I was after the Mother."

"But then the babies would die," Lily spluttered.

"Lily," Puck said patiently. "It was the only option I had at the time. I wasn't going to kill the babies and I know that when phoenix's mate, they stay together until the chicks are grown. The Father would've been able to finish raising them." He glared up at the ceiling. "I got my arse kicked by a bird. I'm never living this down."

"That's still pretty dark, Dad. If something happened to the male phoenix, they would just keep dying and being reborn over and over again. That sounds like a phoenix version of hell."

"After what that phoenix bitch did to me, I don't really care," Puck grumbled.

"You did try to kill her," Lily said reasonably.

"I also explained that it was for a good cause," Puck said sounding offended.

"Okay that's it," Merlin said loudly. "Were using Dumbledore's phoenix."

"How are we going to get it?" Lily asked sounding relieved.

"Harry will have to do it," Merlin said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because I'm still mostly innocent," Harry said. "Fawkes will let me close to him."

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but Merlin cut her off with a raised hand. "I'll be going with him, don't worry. It's our only option."

Lily slumped. "Alright, but be careful."

"I'll go to," Puck said eagerly.

"No," Merlin said raising one hand. "It's risky enough for me to go. I'm only going to watch Harry's back. If you go, Fawkes will flash out. Harry will have to contain him fast. If Fawkes even suspects what is happening, he'll flash out."

Puck nodded looking disappointed. "When will you go?"

"Tonight," Merlin said. He turned to Harry. "I suggest you go get some rest. Has your Mother taught you containment spells?"

Harry nodded.

"How good are you at them?"

"Pretty good," Harry said. "I wouldn't say I've mastered the spell, but I'm not a novice either."

Merlin frowned. "It'll have to do. This is going to take all your strength. Phoenixes are very powerful magically speaking."

"I'll do my best," Harry promised.

"That is all anyone can ask," Merlin said patting his shoulder, "Now go get some rest."

 _ **XXX**_

Harry stood at his mirror later that night staring at his reflection.

He was a tall boy, looking nearer thirteen than his actual ten. For tonight, he'd dressed in a black T-shirt, black jeans, and black dragon hide boots. He'd used Glamour to change his hair black. He stared at all the black, frowning heavily.

"You look like you're going to pull off a robbery," Ariana said as she floated through the door.

Harry turned and smiled at his best friend. The two had grown quite close over the years. Ariana may have been a ghost, but she was the one Harry spent the most time with. She'd always been there for him to talk to and he'd tried to do the same. "I guess the clothing fits then," he said walking towards her.

"You don't have to do this you know?" Ariana said softly. "I am perfectly content being dead."

"But you deserve the life that was stolen from you. Besides, you kept up your end of the bargain. You've watched Dumbledore all these years."

Ariana snorted. "It's not like it amounted to much. He didn't do anything after sending that letter. He just waited."

"Nevertheless," Harry said firmly. "You watched him and kept us informed of what he was doing."

Ariana bowed her head. "I know I'm not going to talk you out of it, so I'll just wish you good luck."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ariana watched him leave the room. "Come back safe," she whispered.

 _ **XXX**_

Harry and Merlin appeared in the middle of Dumbledore's office. Looking around, Harry sniffed.

"This is the office of one of the greatest wizards on the planet? It looks more like the office of some kind of mad scientist."

Merlin held up one hand for silence, pointing to the sleeping phoenix. Harry approached slowly and looked down at the magnificent red and gold bird. Merlin leaned so close; he could feel his breath on his ear.

"Cast the spell now," he whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear. "Don't waste time. Once the containment spell is active, I'll solidify it and trap him inside."

Harry nodded. Slowly, he began moving his fingers in intricate patterns. As he moved, thin strands of energy flowed from his fingertips and wrapped around the phoenix. The phoenix's wings rustled, it's eyes rolled beneath their lids, but it didn't wake.

"Easy," Merlin breathed. "Easy, don't move to fast."

Harry didn't answer. Sweat dripped down his face. The strands of energy had already tied Fawkes's legs together, and wrapped around his neck. As he bound his wings to his sides, he glanced at Merlin. "Alright," he whispered. "I'm almost…"

Fawkes's eyes flew open. Fire blazed from the tips of his wings, burning through some of the strands of energy. The bird let out a scream of fury, struggling to free itself from the web binding it.

Instantly, Merlin was there, weaving strands to reinforce Harry's web. Boy and man struggled to hold the spell as the phoenix thrashed. Harry grunted each time the phoenix's wings beat against the web. Each impact made him feel as if he'd been hit in the chest with a closed fist.

"Harry," Merlin said urgently. "I'm going to begin solidifying the spell. You have to hold it. Reinforce it as much as you can. If Fawkes escapes, we're in real trouble."

Harry nodded, drawing on more magic and poring it into the web binding the phoenix. He winced as Fawkes tried burning his way through the web again. Phantom flames seared his hands and forearms.

Stepping back, Merlin gestured at the energy binding Fawkes. "Web that binds the bird so well now will become a crystal cell."

There was a crackling sound, like a log burning in a wood stove. Fawkes's struggles became more frantic as the web binding his feet turned to crystal. Within seconds, he was incased in a black crystal. As they watched, Harry and Merlin could see the crystal twitching slightly.

"Will that hold?" Harry asked worriedly.

"For now, but we need to get back and perform the ritual as soon as possible. I have no doubt that, given enough time; Fawkes can break out of there. That spell was never meant to contain a phoenix. If Fawkes was a little older, I doubt it would've worked at all."

Harry nodded. Together, he and Merlin took hold of the crystalized phoenix. With a rustle of air, they were gone.

 _ **XXX**_

Aberforth, Harry, Lily, Merlin, and Puck were all gathered around a grave. Aberforth stared down at the headstone, scowling. The stone read:

 **Ariana Dumbledore, 1885-1899.**

 **For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also.**

Gently, Aberforth lifted the tombstone and set it aside. "Now what?"

"We'll need the bones," Lily said softly. "Would you like me to…"

"No," Aberforth interrupted. "I'll do it. They won't be surprised at anything I do." Waving his wand, the dirt of the grave rolled like water. A coffin rose from the depths of the earth, like a sunken ship rising from the sea. Another wave of the wand, and the coffin sprang open. Aberforth looked down at the body of his little sister lying inside.

"Preservation charms," he grunted. "She's still mostly intact. What do we do now?"

Lily looked down at the body of the young girl. It was true. She was mostly intact. If it hadn't been for a slight growth of moss on the exposed skin, she could've been sleeping. Reaching out, Lily allowed a hand to hover over the body. She frowned. "Harry, come over here. I need you to take a look at this."

Harry walked over and copied his Mother's actions. "There's been some decay," he said turning to his Mother, "but I think we can fix it, what do you think?"

Lily nodded. "I agree."

Puck was glaring at Fawkes, Stroking a long silver knife with an almost intimate caress. "Let me do it," he growled.

Merlin plucked the knife from his hands. "No, you might enjoy it too much at the moment. Killing, even if it is needed, should never be celebrated."

Puck glared, but said nothing. He turned back to Lily and Harry.

"We'll need to burn all this moss off. On the count of three. One, two, three." There was a flash of fire. When their eyes adjusted, Ariana's body was free of moss. Lily knelt and examined the body closely.

There was some slight discoloration of the skin. It had gone an unpleasant greyish green color. Apparently, preservation charms couldn't entirely hold back the ravages of time. With a few murmured words, some of the decay on the face and hands faded. "That's all I can do for now," she said. "The rest will be up to the magic to mend. It's good the body's in this good of condition. It'll take a lot less power to get the organs started again."

"What would've happened if the preservation charms hadn't held?"

Lily winced. "We'd have had to try and recreate her body from the ground up, using her bones as a kind of guideline. Honestly, I'm not sure how that would've gone. I'm a great healer, but you need someone far more educated in the workings of dark magic and human anatomy to pull that off."

Now what," Aberforth said, his voice shaking slightly.

In answer, Lily held out a silver cup. "We need your blood," she said gently.

Unflinching, Aberforth took the cup and drawing a silver knife from his robes, sliced into his forearm. Blood spirted into the cup. When it was full to the brim, Lily gently took it from him, being very careful not to spill a drop. She turned to Merlin.

"We need the heart."

Merlin nodded and approached the crystal holding Fawkes. He drew a silver knife and raised it. He swung his arm downward, the silver blade passing straight through the crystal and plunging deep into the breast of the phoenix. Fawkes let out a cry of pain that brought tears to the eyes of all present.

Merlin didn't pause. He swiftly split open Fawkes's chest. He saw the small red muscle beating frantically. Gently, he cut the heart free. No sooner had it been removed, Fawkes burst into flame and crumbled to ash. They waited for several moments, but no baby phoenix appeared.

Merlin handed Lily the still beating heart. "Do you need help?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I can handle it from here."

Raising her right hand, she spoke to the night. "Bones of the fallen, you shall call the soul."

Ariana suddenly appeared, hovering over her coffin, watching in silence.

Picking up the silver cup full of Aberforth's blood, Lily spoke again. "Blood of family, you shall renew the flesh."

She tipped the cup, pouring the blood onto the chest of the body.

A soft white light began to emanate from the body.

Lily raised the heart of the phoenix to the sky. "Heart of the phoenix," she intoned solemnly. "You shall restore life." Gently, she placed the heart in the center of the puddle of blood.

A blue flash of flame obscured the coffin and its contents. The smell of ozone filled the air. Crackling veins of white energy flew from Lily's fingertips, fusing with the fire. The occupants of the graveyard watched breathlessly as the fire slowly died.

A beautiful young girl sat up slowly, brushing her blond hair out of her sparkling blue eyes. "Did it work," she asked, her voice soft.

Aberforth stepped forward and drew the girl into a hug. "Ariana," he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You're back."

Ariana laid her head on her brother's chest. "I've missed you Abe," she said quietly as she hugged him tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Harry awoke slowly. Something was wrong. It was way too cold in his bed. "Aah," he screamed rolling out of bed. He heard high pitched musical giggling from his left. Looking over, he saw Ariana grinning at him. He glared at her.

"Remind me why you're living with us again?" he asked scowling up at her.

Ariana, still grinning, placed her hands on her hips and took on a grumpy expression. "Because," she said imitating her brother. "A bar is no place for a little girl to grow up."

Harry climbed to his feet and looked down at his bed. The sheets were soaked, and there were chunks of ice on his pillow. "Dad put you up to this, didn't he?"

Ariana nodded, still smiling. "Our letters arrived, though for some reason, mine has the last name Hunter. Lily said that we were going shopping for school supplies today, so come on."

Harry watched her run off, slightly bemused. Absently, he waved a hand, drying his sheets. As he got dressed, he thought about Ariana.

The ritual had been a total success. Surprisingly, Ariana had not been restored to her fourteen year old self. As best his Mother could calculate, she was around eleven or twelve physically. When asked why she hadn't been restored to the age she'd been when she died, Lily theorized that the ritual had restored her to the age she'd been mentally. She guessed that due to her traumatic past, she was mentally stunted.

There were other changes as well. Ariana seemed freer than she had been before. No longer did she seem sad and melancholy, resigned to her fate. Now, she seemed happy and carefree. Aberforth told them that he'd never seen her so happy.

As for the living arrangement, Aberforth had not wanted her in the Hogs Head. "Wouldn't be proper," he'd growled. "My customers may want to, uh, play with her."

His Mother had instantly agreed to take her in. Indeed, she seemed delighted to have another child in the house and was quickly coming to view Ariana as a daughter. As for Harry, he was just happy to have his best friend alive.

Humming softly, Harry entered the kitchen ten minutes later to see Ariana already sitting at the table. She waved him over, and gestured to the chair next to her.

"Hurry up, I want to see Diagon ally," she said excitedly.

Harry chuckled. "Ariana, it's not going to disappear."

Ariana pouted at him. "It might," she said. "This is the magical world, you know. One wrong spell, and whoosh, the entire alley could be sent to another dimension."

"Have you been watching old Twilight Zone episodes with Puck again?"

"I don't have a problem," Ariana said immediately.

Harry raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't say you did."

Ariana turned back to her plate. Lily smiled at them as she sat down with her own plate of food.

"I keep forgetting you've never seen Diagon Alley before."

Ariana looked down at her plate, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Mum didn't think it was a good idea for me to leave the garden after my accident."

Reaching across the table, Lily patted her hand. "That won't be the case here. We'll take good care of you. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise."

Ariana smiled at her. "Thanks," she said softly.

 _ **XXX**_

Ten minutes later, the three were walking through the London streets. As they walked, Harry looked over at his Mother.

"Where's Dad?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. He said he wanted to keep an eye on someone."

Harry frowned, but said nothing. His Father had been disappearing a lot lately. He decided that if his Mother wasn't worried, he wouldn't be either. He took an opportunity to look around.

London was an enormous city. The paved streets stretching away as far as the eye could see. People hurried along the streets, not looking to the right or left. There was the sound of thousands of feet on pavement, the rattling whir of bicycles, and the annoying beep of car horns. Harry looked over at Ariana.

"What do you think?"

"It's big," Ariana said in a small voice. "I never got to see London before, just Godrics Hallow, the village where I grew up."

Harry slipped an arm around her. "Don't worry; we won't let you get lost."

Ariana squeezed his arm as they approached a shabby looking pub. The brickwork was soot stained, and the paint on the wooden door was peeling. A weathered wooden sign hung above the door, the letters faded to near illegibility.

' **The Leaky Cauldron,'** the sign read.

Lily led the way inside, Harry and Ariana following close behind.

The inside of the pub was dark and gloomy. The vague shapes of tables and chairs sat around the room. As soon as they entered, all conversation stopped. An old bald man stared at Lily, his mouth falling open, revealing pale pink toothless gums.

"Mrs. Potter," he croaked. "You're back. This is excellent, it really is. Oh, it's good to see you again, where have you been? Dumbledore said you'd left the country with Little Harry, but he didn't say where."

Lily smiled at the old man. "It's good to see you, Tom, but I'm afraid we'll have to catch up another day, Harry and I have to go shopping."

"Oh, of course, of course," Tom spluttered. "You just stop by any time dear; it'd be real nice to hear what you've been up to."

Lily nodded, and left the pub out the back door. They approached a solid brick wall, and Lily paused. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at Harry and Ariana.

"You're in for a real treat," she said glancing around to make sure no one was near enough to see.

Reaching up, Lily touched one of the bricks with the tip of her finger. The brick wriggled, and then with a grinding sound, the whole wall rippled like water, shifting in to a doorway. Beyond the doorway was a cobbled street, stretching away into the distance.

"Welcome to Diagon alley," Lily said. "It's the best place in the wizarding world to get what you need."

Harry and Ariana gaped. "Wow!" Ariana exclaimed. "That is incredible."

"How big is that street?" Harry asked.

Lily shrugged, gesturing for them to enter. "No one knows. Personally, I think it's as big as it needs to be, but I have no proof of that."

"So, where do you to want to go first?" Lily asked once the arch had closed behind them.

"Wand," Ariana said excitedly.

Lily laughed. "Let's take it one step at a time, alright? We have to go to the bank first, then why don't we go ahead and get you fitted for your robes?" At Harry and Ariana's groans, she held up a hand. "That way it'll be out of the way, and you don't have to worry with it."

Grumbling, Harry and Ariana agreed and they set off down the street. As they passed other shoppers, they could hear snatches of their conversations.

"Dragon liver twenty sickles an ounce, are they mad?"

"Personally, I think the new minister is alright, but he seems too much like a politician, cares more about his career than the people, he does."

"Yeah, shame old Bagnold just up and left all those years ago. Great minister, she was."

Harry winced, clinching his fists. "Great minister, my arse," he muttered so only Ariana and Lily could hear him.

Ariana gave his arm a squeeze, while Lily shot him a warning look. "Careful," she whispered. "It wouldn't do for someone to hear you saying things like that. The ministry of magic never liked those who spoke out against them. The way those people were talking, this new minister is probably just as against freedom of speech as the others. We have to be careful. If anyone finds out what we are…"

Harry nodded, looking unhappy. "Will we ever be accepted?"

Lily erected a silencing ward with a wave of her hand. . "I don't know, son. If it weren't for the ministry, we could probably reveal ourselves to the public without any major consequences, but the ministry is anti elf, and like good little sheep, the wizards listen to their government and never question anything."

"Don't feel bad," Ariana said brightly. "If they found out about me, they'd probably have me executed as an abomination against nature or something. You two aren't alone."

Lily chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. "That's very true, but we aren't about to let that happen." With a wave of her hand, she dispelled the silencing ward. "Here we are, Gringotts bank."

Harry and Ariana looked up at the imposing building above them. Wide marble steps led up to a pair of bronze doors. Standing in front of the doors, stood a short creature. It was about four feet tall with green skin, long fingers, pointed ears, and sharp looking teeth.

"That's a goblin," Lily whispered. "Most left with the rest of the Fae, but a few stayed. They're from the Unseelie court mostly, but there were some on Avalon. They're fierce fighters, and can hold a grudge longer than any Fae I've ever met. It's best not to get on the wrong side of them if you can help it."

As they mounted the steps, the goblin scowled at them before stepping aside. The large golden doors swung open silently and they stepped inside.

 _ **XXX**_

Entering the bank, the three approached a counter. As soon as the goblin laid eyes on Lily, he froze.

"My lady," he whispered. "You have returned."

Lily nodded. "Hello, stoneheart, it has been a while."

Still keeping his voice low, the goblin said, "I suppose you would like entrance to your vault?"

Lily nodded and the goblin turned away, calling another goblin over.

"What was that all about?"

Lily shook her head mouthing, "I'll explain later."

After a harrowing cart ride, they arrived outside Lily's vault. The goblin stepped back, bowing. "Your Vault, my lady."

Lily stepped forward, and laid her hand flat against the golden door. A needle slid out of the metal, stabbing deep into her palm. Blood smeared the metal. There was a series of loud clicks, and the door slid down into the floor.

In the center of the vault, was a table with a large leather bound book on it. On the left side of the table was a large stack of golden galleons and on the right side was a stack of silver sickles. Leaning against the wall behind the table, was a pile of bronze Knuts.

Lily pointed around the room, showing them the various swords, maces and axes hanging on the walls. "All are elven made," she explained. "When I was banished, I took all my heirlooms. Some I sold to get some money, others I stored here. The book on the table is a ledger. It keeps track of how much money is in the vault."

"How much is in here," Harry asked.

"Only about a million galleons. I don't keep all my money here. It's not safe to keep all your eggs in one basket. Besides, if the ministry decided to sees my vault, I wouldn't want them getting everything I own."

Ariana turned from where she'd been examining a short sword. "Some of these swords look like they're made of steel. How is that possible? I thought elven magic didn't work so well on iron?"

"Iron absorbs our magic like a sponge, not unlike silver. However, while the iron is being forged, it is possible to control what form the magic takes. As the iron is shaped, so is the magic."

Harry pointed at a long silver sword. "Why isn't that made of steel then?"

"Because I don't have access to Avalon anymore. I've had to trust goblins to help me make weapons and they use silver."

"Avalon has steel?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Lily said. "I think you have a misconception about iron. The Fae aren't drained of their magic by the touch of iron. We just cannot escape an iron prison, and our magic isn't very effective against it. However, we aren't helpless. As I proved when we left our cell, we can affect iron with our magic. We just can't use our magic directly on the iron itself. The only time iron can affect us greatly is if we are stabbed by an object made of iron. Then, and only then, does it actually drain our magic from us."

Harry nodded in understanding. Wanting to change the subject, he asked what came next.

"Now," Lily said. "We get some coins, and get out of here. We have some shopping to do."

 _ **XXX**_

Exiting the bank, they made their way down the alley to a small shop next to an apothecary. "Here we are," Lily said. "Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions."

A bell tinkled as they stepped through the door. Harry breathed deeply, the clean smell of new cloth filling his nose. As they entered, a plump little witch hurried over. "Hogwarts?" she asked. "We got the lot here; another young man is being fitted right now as a matter of fact."

As she ushered them over to a pair of stools, a boy with a pale pointed face and white blond hair looked over at them, his grey eyes narrowed when he saw Lily. "What is she doing here?" he snapped. "Her kind shouldn't even be in our world."

Harry scowled. "What do you mean, 'her kind?'"

"Mudbloods of course," the boy sneered. "There's no need to ask who you are," the boy said scowling. "Standing next to her, you have to be Harry Potter."

Harry nodded. "I am," he said quietly, "but I don't see why that's any business of yours."

"Don't you know?" the boy asked, smirking slightly. "The Dark Lord died the night you and your Mother left the country. Dumbledore said you left to get over your Father's death, but there are those that say that your Mum there was a supporter of the Dark Lord and fled to avoid imprisonment."

Harry snorted. "Right, because Voldemort loved muggleborns so much. He'd have killed my Mum without a second thought."

"So what did happen?" the boy asked, glaring at Lily.

"Dumbledore was right," Lily said calmly. "I left to get over my Husband's death. Neither Harry nor I know how Voldemort was defeated."

The boy sneered, but was apparently out of diatribes to throw at them. The rest of the fitting passed in silence.

 _ **XXX**_

As they left the shop ten minutes later, Harry looked over at Lily, expression troubled. "Why didn't Dumbledore tell the world you were a supporter of Voldemort? It would've been easy to frame you and then he could've gotten rid of me easily.

Lily waved a hand, erecting a silencing ward before answering. "I don't know. He probably just didn't think of it which is really lucky for us. If he had, we'd have had a lot tougher time after we escaped."

"Or he knew he might need you some day," Ariana said darkly. "Don't forget, my brother is the manipulative sort. If he thinks someone will be useful, he's not likely to throw them away. After hearing the prophecy, he probably thought that Harry would be the only one to defeat Voldemort. Even with a body present, he doesn't believe that Voldemort is dead. He needed to keep you and Harry around just in case he returned."

"He can't honestly believe that we'd help the wizarding world after being kept in Azkaban?" Lily said sounding incredulous.

Ariana Shrugged. "My brother has a habit of believing he knows all about people. He probably thought that you would be so grateful to be out of Azkaban, you'd jump at any chance to help your savior, and if you weren't, well, Voldemort was bound to come after you anyway. It was a win win situation for him."

"But," Harry said. "What if Mum had been unable to train me? I'd have been defenseless. Putting me up against Voldemort in that state would have been like throwing a lamb to a pack of hungry wolves."

Ariana nodded. "You are right, but Albus isn't above sacrificing a few trees to save the forest, even if those trees are little saplings that haven't attained their full height yet. He firmly believes that the ends justify the means."

Lily looked at the girl she'd come to think of as a daughter. "Merlin didn't kill Dumbledore because of you. He knew that you hoped he would change someday. Do you think that is possible?"

Ariana looked down at the ground for several moments. "I don't know," she said softly. "I don't remember much about Albus from when I was a child, so I can't say how much he's changed over the years. I wouldn't want to ask Aberforth, because he still holds a grudge against him for my death. I couldn't be guaranteed to get a straight answer out of him."

"Can you make an educated guess based on his personality now?" Harry asked.

"He's arrogant," Ariana said after a moment of thought. "He's full of pride. He believes that due to his great wisdom, he can do no wrong. In order for him to change, he has to be willing to accept his faults. From what I've seen, I don't see that happening. He may say sorry for things, but it's just words. He'll never admit he's wrong."

"I hope you're wrong," Lily said quietly.

Ariana seemed to draw in upon herself. Harry reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "So do I," she said.

 _ **XXX**_

They went through several shops in silence. They visited the apothecary, a shop for quills, ink and parchment, and finally, they arrived at the bookstore, Flourish and blots. Ariana perked up a bit as they entered. Lily smiled as she saw Ariana's head lift.

"Remember," she said gently. "We can't stay here too long. We still have to get your wand."

Ariana nodded before disappearing into the stacks of books. Harry and Lily both watched her before going to look through the books themselves.

Harry collected his school books and then started browsing the history section. He wasn't particularly fond of history, but he hoped to find a book about elves. He wanted to know what the wizarding world as a whole thought of elves. As he looked through the stacks, his heart sank. There didn't appear to be anything. Then he saw it. A small book bound in wood seemed to leap out at him. Carved into the cover was an image of an elven knight wearing armor and holding a long sword high above his head. The title read:

 **Creatures of Faery** by Tam Lin.

Slowly, Harry lifted the book and examined it closely. The authors name seemed to leap out at him. Where had he heard the name Tam Lin before?

"What do you have there," Lily asked coming up next to him.

Harry held up the book. "I was looking for a book on elves. I found this."

Lily took the book from him, her eyes widening slightly as she saw the name of the author. "Tam Lin," she whispered. "It's been centuries since I've heard that name."

"Did you know him?"

"I met him. He was a nice fellow, a bit sad, but who could blame him. He lost his wife and son to the witch trials."

"The poem says he was kidnapped."

"Legends about the Fae are always twisted. Celia, queen of the Seelie court, took him to her home and nursed him after his loss. She requested, and received the waters of Avalon for him. He became immortal after drinking the waters and became her husband."

"So can I get this?"

"Yes, I don't see why not. It will give you an idea of what the wizarding world thinks about our people. Come on, Ariana's ready to get her wand."

They paid for their books and left the shop. As they approached Ollivanders, Lily felt a sense of foreboding.

The small shop looked innocent enough. It was just a small stone building, with wide windows and a small wooden door. The bell tinkled as they entered. Lily looked around. It had been nearly twenty years since she'd been here, but the shop hadn't changed at all.

Stacks of thin wooden boxes reached almost to the ceiling. A small spindly chair sat off to one side. Lily drew her wand to conjure chairs for Ariana and Harry. She had just raised the wand, when a voice spoke from behind her.

"Why use something you do not need?"

The three of them jumped. Spinning around, they came face to face with an old man. His face was deeply lined and his white hair reached his shoulders. His silvery eyes seemed to glow faintly in the gloom of the shop. Those strange eyes were fixed unblinkingly on Lily.

"Hello, Morgaine, it has been a while. How have you been?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Lily stared at Ollivander, her expression icy. Her body tensed, hands beginning to glow with a harsh red light.

Ollivander, for his part, made no move to attack. He stood calmly staring into her eyes. "I will not harm you," he said, raising his hands to show that they were empty. "I have not told anyone that you are here, and I've known who you are since the first time you visited my shop, twenty years ago."

"Who are you," Lily said, not relaxing in the slightest.

Ollivander raised one hand to Holt her words. "First, I would like you to drop your glamour. I wish to see your true face once again."

Lily glanced at the door. "No, I will not endanger my son like that."

For answer, Ollivander turned to the door and flipped the sign from open to closed. Withdrawing a wand from inside his cloak, he waved it, and curtains appeared covering all the windows. "There," he said, glancing over his shoulder. "Your identity will not be threatened now."

Lily glared at him. "I will just leave. There are other wand makers. Hell, I don't even have to send my son to Hogwarts. I could home school him if necessary."

"Please," Ollivander said. "I just want to see your face again. I swear on my magic that I wish you no harm."

Lily watched, startled, as a bright light filled the shop. When it cleared, Ollivander stood there, unharmed.

Scowling fiercely, Lily turned to the door. "I am leaving."

"Why are you so afraid?" Ollivander asked, a slight edge of impatience entering his previously calm and reasonable tone.

"I don't know why you wish to look at my true form. For all I know, someone could be hiding in your shop. Yes, I know that you made an oath, and you may not mean me any harm, but there could be someone here that does. You seem to have forgotten that I was locked in Azkaban for five years just for being what I am."

Ollivander made an exasperated noise. "You didn't used to be this paranoid, girl."

Lily glared into his face. "Who. Are. You?" she hissed through clenched teeth. "I have had enough games."

"I am Ollivander now, but I was once known as Lancelot du Lac, knight of the round table."

His words seemed to make Lily tenser than before. "You are lying."

"I can give an oath that I am not," Ollivander said calmly.

"Lancelot is dead."

"Really? I am well aware that you kept track of the knights that survived the final battle. Did you ever find out what year he died?"

Lily's silence was answer enough. "I thought not. Come now Morgaine, drop your glamour. I give my word that no one is hiding here."

Lily didn't move for several moments. Then, in a flash of light, she was gone. In her place stood the small woman with blood red hair, pale glowing skin, and sea green eyes. "Satisfied," she asked. Her voice had changed along with her form. It was softer and higher than before.

Ollivander reached one hand out as if to touch her face. "You are still as beautiful as you always were. I can envy the elves for their immortality sometimes."

Lily drew back, avoiding his touch. "If you are who you say, how are you still alive? I heard that Lancelot lived out the rest of his life in a monastery. I also never remembered Lancelot having any magic. Even if you did learn magic, wizards don't live anywhere close to fifteen hundred years."

"I am a wizard. Remember in the times we lived in? Those with any arcane talents were persecuted. Even Arthur, God rest his soul, was distrustful of the supernatural community." He paused to allow his words to sink in before continuing.

"You are right. If I were normal, I would've died long ago, but I was bitten by a vampire several years after I began the life of a monk. My holy brothers were able to Holt the change, but I was affected. I gained an extraordinarily long lifespan. I estimate that I age two years for every century that passes."

Lily stared at the old man. Time had etched deep lines into his face. His skin looked rough, as if he were used to a life of hard work. His hands were scarred, and the index finger on his right hand was missing the tip. "So the Ollivander family doesn't exist, does it?"

Lancelot/Ollivander shook his head. "I am the Ollivander family. I would not risk having a child after I gained my curse. I am unsure if I am damned or not and I do not wish to damn an innocent child."

Lily stared at him. She seriously doubted God would damn someone for something they had no control over, but this was not the time to talk about that. "So what do I call you? Ollivander is a fake name, so it feels wrong to call you by that name."

"When we are alone, call me Lancelot. When others are around, call me Ollivander."

"Sounds good, so now what?"

"Well, your son needs a wand, and this lovely young lady needs one as well, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

Lancelot rubbed his hands together and his silvery eyes began to gleam with excitement. "Well then, let's get started." He began flitting around the shelves, grabbing boxes almost at random.

"Lady's first," he said walking over to Ariana. "Try this one, twelve inches, Beachwood and dragon heartstring."

Ariana took the wand gingerly. She waved it, and a handful of wooden boxes exploded, sending wands flying everywhere.

Lancelot chuckled. "I don't think that one is a match." He took the wand from her and put it back in the box. He pulled another one from its box. "Try this one, eight inches, holly and unicorn hair."

Ariana took the wand. No sooner had she touched it, the curtains covering the windows burst into flame.

Lancelot laughed even harder than before. "That is the great thing about this job. I love seeing the way wands react with different people." Wiping tears from his eyes, he took the wand from her and put it back in its box. He looked at Ariana, his eyes still gleaming.

"Let's try this," he said handing her another wand. "Seven inches, ash and phoenix feather."

Ariana's fingers had barely touched the wand, when it exploded, sending chips of wood everywhere.

"No, definitely not," Lancelot said, brushing chips of ash out of his hair. "Hmm, I wander, yes, why not." He glanced at Lily. "Do forgive me Morgaine, but I thought it may come in handy someday."

Lily looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

Ignoring her question, Lancelot waved his wand, sending all other wands back to their shelves. Another wave and the shop was restored to its previous condition. Saying not a word, he walked through a door. They could hear him puttering around in the back of his shop. A few minutes later, he reappeared, carrying a long wooden box, covered in dust.

Blowing the dust off, he reverently lifted the lid. Inside, wrapped in a soft velvet cloth, was a wand. It was over a foot long. Strange runes and intricate carvings decorated the wood. He lifted the wand, and handed it to Ariana.

"Eighteen inches, elder and elf hair. The only one of its kind."

Ariana took the wand, and felt the warmth flow through her. A happy smile blossomed on her face as a warm breeze blew through the shop, carrying with it the sweet smell of freshly cut grass."

Lily gazed at Lancelot, frowning fiercely. "It's one of mine, isn't it?"

Ariana looked up at her, confused. "What?"

Lancelot shifted nervously, tugging at one ear. "Found it on my tunic when you hugged me once. I kept it."

"For fifteen hundred years?"

"I used preservation charms. I kept renewing them every month. That hair is just as pristine as the day I found it upon my tunic."

"Wait," Harry said. "Are you saying that the hair in Ariana's wand?"

"Is one of mine, yes," Lily said, scowling at Lancelot. "You do know that this makes you look like a stalker, don't you?"

"Obsessed, yes, stalker, no," Lancelot said with great dignity.

"I guess it's my turn ow," Harry said as Ariana walked over to stand beside him.

Lancelot approached Harry, staring at him fixedly. "Curious," he said vaguely. "You are an interesting one, aren't you?"

"I'm just an elf," Harry said a bit stiffly. He did not like the way Lancelot was staring at him.

"Are you?" Lancelot said. "I wonder." He turned to Lily. "You may want to go get a blood test done on the lad. The results could be enlightening."

"Is there something wrong," Lily asked, reaching out to touch Harry, as if to assure herself he was alright.

"Oh no," Lancelot said. "The boy is fine. He's just interesting, that's all."

"Interesting how?"

"Take him for an inheritance test and find out," Lancelot smiled knowingly and turned back to his shelves. "Now, let's see what we have here."

"Roan and phoenix feather, ten inches. Why don't you try that one?"

Harry's fingers had barely touched the wand, when like Ariana before him, it exploded. Lancelot vanished the pieces of wood and scraps of feather. He looked at Harry and Ariana speculatively.

"In fifteen hundred years of matching wands with wizards, I've never seen a wand react that violently. I wonder why you two are so incompatible with phoenix feather wands."

Harry and Ariana said nothing. After a moment, Lancelot shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Now then let's try some other wands. It appears that you may need a wand with an, uh, darker origin. So," he handed Harry another wand. "Elder and manticore hair, fifteen inches."

Harry waved the wand, and a few boxes flew off the shelves. He handed the wand back. "Sorry," he said contritely.

Lancelot patted his shoulder. "No harm done, Lad. Now, let me see. Ah, yes, why not. There's no point in trying other wands when I think I have the perfect wand for you. It's a very unusual combination, and like your friends, I only made one." Still muttering, he vanished into the back of his shop. A few seconds later, he returned carrying a wand box. "Sixteen inches, ironwood and chimera tail."

Harry took the wand, and felt the warmth flow through him. An icy wind blew through the shop, and a terrible growl was heard. "Well, that settles that," Lancelot said, clapping his hands.

"How much do I owe you?" Lily asked, pulling out her money bag.

"Seven galleons each."

"Are you sure? I mean you said their wands were one of a kind."

Lancelot waved a hand. "The girl's would be easy enough to reproduce, and I know where to find another chimera, if necessary."

Lily passed the money over. "Thank you," she said.

"It's what I'm here for," Lancelot said squeezing her shoulder. "Don't be a stranger; it'd be nice to see a familiar face once in a while."

Lily nodded. As they were leaving, Lancelot called out. "Don't forget; make sure the boy has an inheritance test done. The results may surprise you."

 _ **XXX**_

As they left the alley, Harry turned to his Mother. "What did he mean about the inheritance test?"

"I don't know," Lily said. "We'll have to make time to have it done, perhaps when you come home for Christmas."

"Sounds good," Harry said. He turned to Ariana. "Are you alright? You seem awful quiet."

Ariana glanced from him to Lily. "I was just thinking. Why do you think the phoenix feather wands reacted so violently? Is it possible they somehow know what you guys did to bring me back? The thing I don't understand is why they reacted to Harry. Harry didn't kill Fawkes."

"No," Harry said, "but I did capture him. If the wands do somehow know what we did, they would probably hold me just as responsible."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Lily said. "After all, phoenixes aren't nearly as good and pure as people believe. If they were, why would one stay with Dumbledore as much evil as he did."

"Speaking of which, did Aberforth ever say how his brother reacted to the disappearance of Fawkes?"

Lily shook her head. "He said Dumbledore hasn't mentioned Fawkes's disappearance. It's quite possible that he doesn't want to draw attention to it. Think about it, if the wizarding world knew that Fawkes was gone, they may begin to lose trust in their supposed leader of the light."

"That's true enough," Harry said absently. "So," he began changing the subject. "What will we do until September first?"

 _ **XXX**_

September first was cool and cloudy. A soft rain misted down as Lily, Harry, and Ariana entered the train station. Lily ushered them through the barrier, followed closely by Puck. Harry's eyes widened at his first sight of the scarlet steam engine.

"Wow!" he whispered. "It's amazing."

"Look," Ariana said, pointing to a picture on the side of the train. It was a raven, a lion, a badger, and a serpent all surrounding the letter H.

"The Hogwarts crest," Lily said, smiling fondly. "Now, go on, hurry up, you don't want to miss the train. She kissed both of them before Puck stepped forward, hugging them tightly.

"Be careful you two," he said with an easy grin. "Don't cause too much trouble. You got your trunks don't you?"

Harry and Ariana patted their pockets. Puck pointed at the train. "Stay on your guard; you're going to meet some people that aren't going to agree with your views. Don't start a fight unless it is necessary. There's no point in getting yourselves injured because of a stupid argument over something school related."

Harry and Ariana listened intently. When Puck was finished, Ariana hugged him. "Don't worry," she said quietly. "We'll be fine."

Puck patted her awkwardly on the back. "I know you will. Now go on," he said pushing them onto the train as the whistle blew. "Give em hell."

"See you at Christmas," Lily called. "I love you both."

They waved until the door slid closed, blocking them from view. The vibrations beneath their feet became more intense and the train began to move. Harry and Ariana looked around.

The hallway of the train was hard featureless metal. No pictures hung on the walls. Dull grey curtains covered the windows. Simple glass sliding doors led to small compartments. Each compartment had two long benches large enough to fit between six and eight people. Inside, Harry and Ariana could see students laughing and chatting.

"I suppose we need to find a compartment," Harry said staring down the hall.

Ariana nodded, pointing to a door that was ajar. "That one looks free. Come on, let's go."

They stepped inside the compartment and closed the door. Harry drew the curtains across the glass, shielding them from view. Once he was sure no one could see them, he and Ariana took their trunks out of their pockets. Each trunk had been shrunk to the size of a pack of playing cards. They set the trunks on the floor in front of them, and with a muttered word, the trunks returned to their original size. Harry gestured to Ariana.

"Sit down; I'll take care of this."

Ariana snorted, and lifted her trunk easily. She hoisted it into the luggage rack and smirked smugly. "Your turn."

Harry lifted his trunk, but it took considerably more effort than Ariana. With a grunt, he managed to slide his trunk into the luggage rack next to hers. He glared. "How did you do that?"

"Apparently, a phoenix heart bestows some, uh, extra abilities on the recipient," Ariana explained with a smirk.

Harry gaped. "Why didn't you tell us? How long have you known about this? What other abilities have you developed?"

Ariana held up a hand. "One at a time," she said chuckling. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I only noticed it a few months ago, and I only have enhanced strength at the moment."

"Ollivander's right, curious," Harry said, leaning back in his seat.

Ariana looked at him questioningly, eyebrows arched. Harry continued.

"It appears that you've gained some of the abilities of the phoenix, but the wands with phoenix feather cores react violently to us. Me I can understand, I helped capture Fawkes, but you'd think that they'd like you."

"No, remember, I was resurrected with old dark magic. The phoenix race aren't as light as the wizards make them out to be, but they avoid dark magic. Thinking about it, it's probably because dark magic is the only thing that can truly kill a phoenix."

Harry gazed at her. "I keep forgetting how much you know."

Ariana looked away. "Most of the time, I feel like a normal eleven year old girl, but sometimes…" she broke off.

"Sometimes you feel like the hundred year old ghost you were before," Harry finished for her.

"Right," Ariana said. "I will never be able to repay your Mother for restoring me to a body. At least now I can do something with what I know."

Harry scratched his head awkwardly. "I guess neither of us are children. You were killed before your time and spent almost a hundred years as a ghost. I was locked in hell on earth for the first five years of my life. All in all, I think you had it worse."

Ariana reached across the space between them and took his hand. "You're right, neither of us are children. Our past may suck, and while it defines us, it should not hold us back. We are both alive and can forge our own destinies."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a tapping on the glass. His head snapped around and he saw a girl with long black hair, and upturned nose, and large brown eyes standing there. "Please," she said. "You have to help me."

Harry stood and hurried to the door and yanked it open. The girl scampered inside, collapsing into the seat next to Ariana. Harry was about to close the door, when he saw a boy walking towards them. His white blond hair was plastered flat to his head. A superior smirk twisted the corners of his pale lips. When he saw Harry, he sneered.

"Oh, it's you, is it?"

Harry scowled right back. "What do you want?"

"My property," he said pointing passed Harry. "She is in your compartment, give her to me and I'll leave. You don't need to get involved."

Behind him, Harry heard the girl whimper. He slowly stepped out into the corridor, closing the compartment door behind him. "I don't think I can do that. You see, I don't think she wants to go with you."

"What she wants is irrelevant. My Father is negotiating with hers. Soon, we will have a marriage contract drawn up and she'll be mine."

"Is that so," Harry said, voice calm. "Well, Draco Malfoy," he smiled as the boys grey eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, I know who you are. I know your Father was weak enough to be controlled for months, if not years."

"You dare," Malfoy hissed. "My Father is a great and powerful wizard."

"Yes," Harry drawled. "He's so powerful that he spent who knows how long being Voldemort's puppet." He tilted his head, eyes gleaming, a smirk forming on his lips. "We know he killed, supposedly under Voldemort's command, but I wonder what else Voldemort made him do? I wonder if that girl's Father has thought about tainting his bloodline with such week stock."

Malfoy was trembling with rage. "The Dark Lord was the most powerful wizard alive. You have no idea how hard it would've been to resist his imperious curse."

"You're right, I don't, but neither do you. It is really convenient that he was never questioned under truth potion, isn't it? One would almost think he had something to hide." He turned back towards his compartment. "Go away, Malfoy, the girl is welcome to stay with us as long as she likes."

As he opened the door, Malfoy yelled, "This isn't over."

Stepping inside, Harry looked back at him. "You're right," he said, voice cold. "It's not," then he slammed the door behind him.

He turned around and saw the girl looking at him, eyes wide. "Thank you," she whispered.

Harry inclined his head. "Don't mention it." He sat down in his old seat. "What's your name?"

"Pansy," the girl said. "Pansy Parkinson."

"It's nice to meet you, Pansy," Harry said, holding out his hand.

Pansy took it. Her hand was small, warm and slightly moist. "Likewise," she said quietly.

"So, your Father is trying to arrange a marriage contract with that blond idiot?"

Pansy nodded her lip quivering. "He wants to strengthen the magic in our bloodline. We've had a lot of squibs born in my family you see, and he wants to make sure I don't give birth to one."

Harry shook his head. "Bad idea."

Pansy looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, inbreeding is the cause of squibs," Harry explained. "If you interbreed, it weakens the magic. Continue to do it long enough, and poof, no more active magic. Most pureblood families are related to some extent, correct?"

Pansy looked at Harry, mouth slightly open. "How do you know so much?"

"My Mother made it a point to study magic," Harry explained.

"I didn't catch your name," Pansy said.

"Harry Potter," he pointed to Ariana. "This is Ariana Hunter."

Ariana waved. "It's nice to meet you, Pansy."

The three continued getting to know each other, only stopping to pick up sweets when a plump witch appeared pushing a trolley.

Harry opened a package of every flavor beans and held up a bright green bean. "What do you think this is?"

Pansy looked up from her chocolate frog and grimaced. "I wouldn't," she warned. "It looks like Vomit flavored."

Harry made a face and threw the bean to Ariana. "Here, you try it."

Ariana caught the bean, grinned wickedly, and popped it into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing. "Grass," she said, licking her lips. "Not bad, but not the greatest flavor either."

After that, they all began sharing the beans. Harry got buttered toast, coffee, pancakes, acorn, cedar shavings, fried chicken, and not wanting to be shown up by Ariana, took a bight off a funny looking black bean, which turned out to be tar. At his disgusted expression, Ariana laughed.

"Bet you wish you'd have eaten the grass flavored one now, don't you."

Pansy joined in, and Harry was subjected to several minutes of being laughed at. He tried for an indignant and haughty expression, but finally gave up, and laughed as well.

In a lull in the conversation, Harry peered out the window. The sky was darkening and the rain poured down harder than ever. The lush green fields they passed were turned into muddy swamps. As he watched, a bolt of lightning scudded across the sky, followed by a book of thunder. He looked over at Ariana. "I guess we need to go change."

"No, you need to go change," Ariana said. "Pansy and I can change right here."

Harry went to the toilet to change into his robes. When he got back, Pansy and Ariana were sitting quietly, staring out the window.

"So," Pansy began. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, I'll just have to wait and see."

"I bet I'll be in Slytherin," Pansy mumbled. "Malfoy is sure to be there."

"Don't worry," Harry said. "We'll find a way to keep an eye on you."

Pansy looked at him morosely. "I'll bet you'll be a Gryffindor, you're so brave."

"Honestly," Harry said. "I don't care what house I'm in."

"Me neither," Ariana said.

Pansy continued staring out the window, saying nothing.

Half an hour later, the train began to slow. A voice rang throughout the train. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."

Harry and Ariana looked at each other and then glanced at Pansy. They couldn't risk shrinking their trunks with her here, and as sad as she seemed to be, they weren't about to ask her to leave. Nodding to one another, they leaned back in their seats, waiting for the train to come to a stop.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Harry slowly stood as the train came to a stop. He offered a hand to the other two and they hurriedly exited the train. As they stepped onto the platform, they were nearly knocked off their feet. The weather had taken a turn for the worse during their trip.

The sky was a dirty grey. The roaring of the falling rain was near deafening. The howling wind caused their robes to flap around them. There was a crash of thunder. A flash of lightning lit up the station for. "What do we do now," Harry shouted over another boom of thunder.

He was answered by a deep voice that easily drowned out the pounding of the rain. "First years over here."

Harry turned in the direction of the voice and caught sight of a giant waving a hand the size of a trash can lid. "First years," he called again. Slipping and sliding the first years followed the giant off the platform and through a small clearing. Harry could hear rain water dripping off the trees on either side of him. As they exited the clearing, they found themselves on a hill overlooking an enormous lake.

"No more than four to a boat," the giant called, pointing to a small fleet of boats that bobbed and spun in the turbulent water. As they climbed into the boats, another bolt of lightning lit up the sky overhead.

Harry winced at the flash. "I hope we don't tip," he said to the other two.

"Thanks Harry," Ariana said sarcastically. "That's just what I wanted to worry about right now."

"Happy to help," Harry said promptly, causing Pansy to giggle.

"If we do tip," Ariana growled, I hope you fall out first."

"Wow, you're mean," Harry said, looking at Pansy. "You wouldn't let me fall out first, would you?"

"No," Pansy said seriously. Harry shot a triumphant smirk at Ariana. "I'd push you in," Pansy finished, causing Ariana to laugh and Harry to scowl.

"Gee, thanks," he said.

"Happy to help," Pansy answered, her lips twitching slightly.

Ariana grinned at the girl. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

Their conversation was interrupted by the giant, who was sitting in a boat twice the size of the others. "Everyone in, good. Right then, FORWARD." The fleet of miniature boats shot off through the water, weaving slightly due to the strength of the wind.

As they moved, Harry looked at Ariana. "Did Mum ever tell you how we got sorted?"

Ariana scowled. "No, and I tried everything. Lily just said that it wasn't painful and that it was tradition.

Harry glared down at the bottom of the boat. "That's what Puck said when I asked. He said it was a surprise and that he couldn't tell me."

"Puck?" Pansy asked curiously. "What kind of name is Puck?"

"He's a family friend," Harry explained. "As for his name, I don't know where it comes from."

Pansy nodded. "Do you know a Titania too?" At Harry's surprised expression, Pansy laughed. "My parents wanted me to have a working knowledge of the muggle world. One day, they had me study William Shakespeare's A Midsummer night's dream. Puck was the name of one of the characters."

Harry glanced at Ariana. They were going to have to be careful. Pansy knew more than either of them expected. "Nope," he said cheerfully turning to Pansy. "I don't know any Titania's or Oberon's."

"Darn," Pansy said. "I was hoping to meet Bottom."

Harry was saved from answering by the giant. "Heads down," they all ducked, and felt leafy branches brush the top of their heads. "You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a second," the giant called.

As they rounded a small bend, they all gasped. On a cliff, high above them stood a massive castle. Its many windows blazed with light as if welcoming the new students.

"Beautiful, ain't she?" the giant called.

"The children in the boats all murmured their agreement. The giant continued. "She's stood on these grounds for over a thousand years. Best school of magic in the world, she is." There was a soft thud as the boats bumped into a dock. "Everyone out," the giant called.

There was the sound of sloshing water, and the scrape of leather against wood as the students clambered onto the dock. "What about the boats," Ariana whispered. "Won't they float away?"

Obviously hearing her, the giant chuckled. "Don't you worry, las, they'll be fine. There's magic that keeps them close to the dock when they ain't in use, see." He smiled down at her. "Muggleborn?"

Ariana smiled up at him. "No sir, I was just really sheltered."

The giant nodded, looking a little puzzled. "Anyway," he said turning back to the group. "Follow me please."

The students followed him off the dock and up a set of wooden steps. At the top of the steps, the giant lifted one large fist and knocked three times.

The heavy oak door swung open without a sound and seemingly of its own accord. In the doorway stood a middle aged woman with a stern expression. Her grey hair was up in a bun on top of her head. Her green eyes were sharp, seeming to see everything in a single glance. Her thin lips turned up in a slight smile when she saw the students.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," the giant said, bowing slightly.

The woman gestured them inside. When she spoke, Harry noticed a slight Scottish lilt to her words. "Thank you, Hagrid; I'll take them from here."

The students stepped into a wide entrance hall. Large windows gave an excellent view of the lush green lawn sloping down to the lake. The floor appeared to be made of marble, and was polished to a high sheen. To their left, a marble staircase led up to the upper floors.

Looking around quickly, Harry could see various portraits hanging on the walls. To his right, he could hear the chatter of students, but McGonagall didn't head in that direction. She turned left, leading them into a small anti-chamber. Once everyone was inside, she closed the door and turned to face them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "You will spend the next seven years learning magic here. In a moment, you are going to enter the Great Hall to be sorted. The houses are as follows. They are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All are fine houses, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your accomplishments will earn you house points, while any mischief or rule breaking will lose house points. Are there any questions?"

Malfoy's drawling voice spoke up from the back of the crowd. "Why do you insist on lying to us? Everyone knows that Slytherin is the best house."

McGonagall's mouth tightened. "You are, of course, entitled to your opinion," she said stiffly. "However, you have no right to force that opinion on others. Are there any actual questions about the school?"

When no one answered, she turned towards the door. "I'll be back to fetch you in a few minutes. I suggest you take the time to smarten yourselves up, while you wait."

No sooner had she left the room, than everyone began whispering. "Do you know how we are sorted," a small girl with blond pigtails asked. "My Dad wouldn't tell me."

"My Mum wouldn't either," a slightly taller girl with strawberry blond hair responded.

"I couldn't ask my parents," a girl with bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes said. "I'm Muggleborn you see and my parents wouldn't have known how we are sorted, but I did read in Hogwarts a History that there is something called a Sorting Hat."

"Alright," a tall boy with red hair and freckles said. "What does this Sorting Hat do?"

"I don't know," the bushy haired girl responded. "The book wasn't very clear on that."

"Fat lot of help that is then," the redhead said glaring at her.

"Hey," Harry snapped. "At least she gave us some information. It's more than we had before." He turned to the girl. "Thank you. I appreciate what you were able to tell us."

The girl smiled shyly up at him. "You're welcome. I'm Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

"I'm Harry," Harry said, "Harry Potter."

The girl held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I've heard about you." She looked down at the floor, suddenly embarrassed.

"What?" Harry said gently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just remembered what the book said. You and your Mother left the country after your Dad died. I didn't mean to sound insensitive."

Harry gently lifted her chin with a finger. "It's alright," he said patting her shoulder. "I don't really remember my Dad. Besides, you weren't insensitive."

The girl smiled at him hesitantly. "I am sorry anyway if I offended you."

Harry squeezed her shoulder. "No harm done. Do you suppose…" he was cut off by the shriek of the other students.

Spinning around, he saw four semi-transparent figures flying through the wall. They ignored the students and seemed to be in the midst of a heated debate.

"Forgive and forget," a fat little man dressed in the garb of a monk said. "We should give him another chance."

"He's had plenty of chances, my dear friar," a ghost in a high ruff snapped. "Peeves gives us all a bad name and you know it. We need to get rid of him once and for all."

"I can control Peeves," a third ghost rasped. This ghost was covered in what looked disturbingly like blood. "He will listen to me."

"But for how long," the ghost in the ruff said. "I don't know what you have over him, barren, but it won't last." He suddenly noticed the crowd of first years. "What are you children doing here? Shouldn't you be at the feast?"

"New students," the fat friar said, flying up to the ceiling and back down in excitement, "About to be sorted me suppose?"

Harry looked up at the ghost. "Yes sir."

The friar smiled down on all of them like a proud parent welcoming his child home. "I hope to see you in Hufflepuff," he chirruped, "My old house you know."

"Move along," McGonagall said as she reentered the room. "Come along," she gestured at the first years. As they filed out of the room, Harry saw the friar waving at him.

They exited the chamber through a small door and entered into a large hall. Four tables were spaced throughout the hall, two on the left and two on the right. These tables faced a raised dais where the staff table sat.

"Please look this way," McGonagall said. As Harry looked in her direction, she placed a three legged stool in front of them. On the stool she placed a battered and torn wizard's hat." There was a moment of silence, then a rip near the brim opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

"Well here we are at the start of another year. Before me I see new students, and I know why you are here. It is time that you were sorted, and I know that you are afraid, but you needn't worry, for that is why I was made.

"You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring and brash courage set Gryffindors apart.

You may belong in Ravenclaw, the house of the wise. There isn't a book those Ravenclaws aren't afraid to read down to size.

You may belong in Hufflepuff, the house of the just and loyal. Those Hufflepuffs are hardworking and unafraid of toil.

You may belong in Slytherin; you'll find you're real friends there. Those Slytherins will use any means to protect those for whom they care.

So put me on, and listen to what I say, because it is now time for you to learn where you will stay."

There was a round of applause as McGonagall stepped to the front of the hall with a long scroll of parchment.

"Abot Hana," she called. The small girl with blond pigtails hurried forward.

"Hufflepuff," the hat called.

The table on the right of the hall and closest to the doors roared and clapped enthusiastically.

"Bones, Susan," a girl with red hair came forwards.

"Hufflepuff."

Boot, Terry," McGonagall called.

"Ravenclaw," the hat called. The table on the left and closest to the doors clapped this time.

"Brown, Lavender."

" Gryffindor," the hat called. The table on the far left applauded this time.

Greengrass, Daphne."

"Slytherin," the hat called. The table on the far right clapped and cheered.

Harry tuned out the students until he heard, "Granger, Hermione."

The girl with bushy brown hair hurried up to the stool and sat down. There was a few moments pause before the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw." Hermione took the hat off and hurried over to her new house table.

A few more names were called before, "Hunter, Ariana."

Ariana walked calmly up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall slowly lowered the hat onto her head.

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore stared at the girl on the stool. "Impossible," he breathed. The girl looked exactly like his sister. How was that possible? His sister had died almost a century ago and he and Aberforth were the last of the Dumbledore line. Was it true what they said about everyone having a twin?

He shook himself. This had to be a coincidence. There was no magic that could revive the dead.

 _ **XXX**_

Ariana sat on the stool, waiting to see what would happen.

"Difficult very difficult," a voice said in her ear. "There is so much potential here. I don't want to waste it by putting you in the wrong house. Ah, what's this? You were restored to a body using a ritual, so you are Dumbledore's once dead sister. My, I never thought I'd be sorting you."

Ariana tensed. _'Please,'_ she thought. _'Please don't tell Albus.'_

The hat chuckled. "You needn't worry about that. I am not obligated to tell the headmaster anything." Its voice sobered. "Besides, I think he might kill you if he knew. Now then, where should we put you?

Let's see, there's courage here, but you aren't the type to go jumping into danger without thinking. There's loyalty, but you are only loyal to those that earn your trust. You are wise, but your wisdom comes from experience not study. There's only one place you can go.

"Slytherin," the hat shouted.

The Slytherin table clapped politely as McGonagall lifted the hat from Ariana's head. Ariana calmly walked to the table and sat down.

The sorting continued. "Malfoy, Draco."

The blond boy strutted up to McGonagall. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted, "Slytherin."

"Parkinson, Pansy."

Pansy sat down on the stool and felt the hat lowered onto her head. She heard a small voice in her ear. "Ah, what do we have here? You are a strong one. A little afraid yes, but with the right encouragement you could be great."

 _'I don't want to be Malfoy's wife,'_ she thought.

"I see that," the hat said quietly. "Tell me young Pansy; do you have a personal preference?"

 _'No,'_ Pansy thought.

"Alright then, better be, SLYTHERIN."

Pansy took off the hat and made her way over to Ariana. Sitting down, she smiled at the other girl tentatively.

Ariana reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "It'll be alright, I promise."

A few more names were called and then, "Potter, Harry."

Harry sat down and felt the hat dropped on his head. "Wow," the hat said. "I haven't seen a mind like this in centuries."

Harry tensed, trying to shield his mind. The hat chuckled. "You can't keep me out, boy, I was designed to bypass any shields and your Mother hasn't taught you the really advanced shields yet anyway. The son of Morgaine, hmm? I never thought I'd be sorting you."

 _'Are you going to tell Dumbledore what you see?'_

"My only obligation is to protect the school. From what I've seen, Merlin was not as harsh in Dumbledore's punishment as he could've been. Pass this message to him, Dumbledore is tricky. It is highly possible that he stored backups on his memories somewhere. If he did, you need to be prepared for that. Why your Mother didn't send you to a different school, I'll never understand."

 _'She spent most of her time in the United Kingdom. She never went to the states. She said that France would most likely accept us, but that they want her to drink a truth potion which would reveal she was still alive. She thought it was safer to stay here and try to change things from the inside.'_

"I see," the hat said. "I question the wisdom of that decision, but that's not why we're here. We are here to decide where you will be sorted. Where should I put you? You are brave of course, but you do not care for being the white night. No, Gryffindor would not work.

You are loyal, but only to those you trust. You do not have the drive for knowledge it takes to be in Ravenclaw."

"That would be best," the hat muttered, seemingly to itself. "I see ambition and a thirst to prove yourself. I see anger and a need for revenge. I warn you, Harry, son of Morgaine. Do not let your need for revenge cloud your judgement. Most wizards in this world are unaware of what was done to you and your Mother. They do not deserve to be punished. Now, having said that, there's only one place for you.

SLYTHERIN."

Harry joined Pansy and Ariana at the Slytherin table. He looked around at the silent hall. No one had clapped, not even his new house mates.

It was common knowledge that all Potters in recent memory had been sorted into Gryffindor. How could this one be any different? Why was he sorted into the house of snakes. As he saw the hostile looks from the Gryffindor table, Harry groaned inwardly. He turned to his friends. Leaning in, he whispered, "It's going to be a long year."

A/N A little shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoy it.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Harry slowly looked around the hall. All eyes were gazing at him and most faces wore varying expressions of shock or dismay. "What," he said loudly. "Haven't you seen anyone sorted into Slytherin before?"

Pansy giggled and Ariana rolled her eyes. "You'll have to excuse him," she said into the silence. "He doesn't like being stared at."

"Hey," Harry snapped. "You don't either."

"NO, I don't," Ariana said patiently, "but they aren't staring at me are they?"

A soft titter of laughter rang through the hall at her words.

"Dumbledore is," Pansy pointed out quietly.

Harry and Ariana glanced up at the head table. Indeed, Dumbledore was just looking away from them. Ariana winked at him.

"Headmaster, I'm flattered, but I think I'm a little young for you."

To everyone's shock, Albus Dumbledore, widely believed to be the most powerful wizard in the world, actually blushed. He cleared his throat.

"I beg your pardon Ms. Hunter?" he said his eyes twinkling brighter than ever. "You just look like someone I knew long ago."

Ariana lifted one shoulder. "I have one of those faces. Now," she pointed at the students waiting to be sorted. "I think there are some more of us that need to be sorted."

"Quite," Dumbledore said, eyes still twinkling. "Professor McGonagall, if you will."

McGonagall blinked. "Right Albus," she said raising the roll of parchment back to eye level. "Thomas, Dean."

A tall black boy made his way to the stool. "Gryffindor," the hat called.

The rest of the sorting passed without incident. When the last student, Zabini, Blaze had been made a Slytherin, Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and carried the stool out of the hall.

Dumbledore stood, arms spread wide, as if he wished to embrace them all. "I have two words to say to you all," he said, his smile threatening to split his face. "Let's eat."

At those words, the plates filled with all manner of food. There was steak, fried potatoes, stuffing, roast chicken, and many other dishes to choose from. Harry filled his plate and began to eat.

"That looks excellent," a harsh voice said from beside him.

Harry looked up from cutting his steak. The ghost covered in blood floated next to him. Harry nodded to the ghost. "Did you like steak when you were alive?"

The ghost shrugged. "I have no idea. It has been so long since I walked this earth clothed in flesh."

"Okay, creepy way to put it, but okay. What's your name any way?"

The ghost grinned, revealing gleaming white teeth in his bloodstained face. "I am The Bloody Baron, the Slytherin house ghost."

Harry took a bite of mashed potatoes. "What does a ghost do? I know each house has a ghost, but does each ghost have duties?"

Before the baron could answer, a bored drawling voice spoke. "That is such a mudblood question. You're in Slytherin house now, Potter. I suggest you do not ask such stupid questions from now on."

"The question is not stupid," the bloody baron whispered. "The fact of the matter is no one has ever bothered to ask. To answer your question young Potter, the ghosts are the guardians of the house. We inform the current head of house of anything that happens in the common rooms and dormitories."

"Oh," Harry said turning back to his meal. "I understand, but what about the girls dorms? Surely, the founders would not have found it appropriate for even male ghosts to enter the girl's dorms?"

"You are quite correct," the baron said, inclining his head. "In that case, we are merely to prevent the boys from entering the girl's dorms."

"Thank you for explaining all this," Harry said, bowing to the ghost.

"You are respectful. It has been many a long century since anyone bothered to talk to me."

"Excuse me," Pansy said quietly. "I have a question, if I may."

The Bloody baron waved a translucent hand at her. "Please, child, ask away."

"Why are you covered in blood? Were you wounded when you died?"

The baron grimaced. "That," he said, sounding pained, "is a story for another time."

"I'm sorry," Pansy began, but the baron stopped her with a raised hand.

"It is fine child. I will tell you some day, but it won't be today. I will however, give you some advice that I learned the hard way. Do not allow yourself to be controlled by your anger."

Before Pansy could respond, the baron spun about in the air and drifted down the table. Harry swallowed his last mouthful of potato and turned to Pansy and Ariana.

"What do you think he meant by that?"

"His temper must be the reason he is covered in blood," a calm emotionless voice said from across the table.

Harry turned to see who had spoken. It was a girl with hair as black as a raven's wing. Her eyes were the icy blue of an arctic sky and her skin was as white as freshly fallen snow. Harry smiled at her. "Hi," he said, extending a hand.

The girls pale lips twitched upward slightly. "Hi," she said tonelessly.

"What is your name?" Harry said.

"Daphne Greengrass."

"It's nice to meet you Daphne. I'm Harry, and this is Ariana and Pansy," Harry pointed to each girl as he introduced them.

"So," Ariana said. "You think his temper was the reason he died?"

"It seems likely," Daphne said. "I see no other reason he would give Pansy that advice before he left."

"I think I hurt his feelings," Pansy said softly.

Malfoy snorted. "He's a ghost, who cares?"

Daphne slowly turned her head to look at him. The look in her eyes made Malfoy shrink back in his seat. "Some of us actually care about the feelings of others," she said in that soft emotionless voice. "It is a trait that your family has never seemed to learn."

Before Malfoy could respond, the food vanished to be replaced with deserts. With a sneer at Daphne, he pulled a plate of strawberry pie towards himself. Daphne smirked slightly before turning back to Pansy.

"I would not worry," she said gently. "I don't think you offended him. I think he just doesn't like to talk about what happened."

"Daphne's right," Harry said. "He didn't seem angry when he left. I think you were fine, but if it bothers you, you could always apologize to him later."

Pansy looked up from her chocolate eclair. "Thanks, I think I will apologize. I don't want our house ghost to be pissed at me for all seven years of our time here."

The rest of dinner passed without incident. The rest of the Slytherin table ignored Harry, but Pansy and Ariana managed to strike up conversations with the other girls they'd be sharing a dorm with. Once it was clear that everyone had been fed, Dumbledore stood and addressed the hall.

"Now that we are all properly fed and watered," he said. "I have a few announcements to make before we all go to bed. Magic is not to be used between classes, the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden, and there is a list of band items on our Caretaker, Mr. Filch's office door, if any one would like to look at it. I think that is everything, off to bed, all of you, chop chop."

There was a deafening scraping of chairs as the students stood. As Harry looked around, he saw a tall girl with a hooked nose and hard brown eyes making her way towards them. "Come on first years," she barked. "I'll lead you to your common room."

The first year Slytherins followed the girl out of the hall and down a staircase. After many twists and turns, they stopped before a blank wall. "Pureblood," the girl said loudly. The wall slid open, and she led them inside.

The Slytherin common room was a low ceiling room. Lamps hung from the ceiling by long ion chains. Squat comfortable chairs and long tables were spaced throughout the room. Two hallways led away from the common room, one on the left and the other on the right.

"Right," the girl said, pointing at the hallway on the left. "Boys dorms are that way, girls are to the right. The doors are labeled by year, so that you know which one is yours. Boys don't try to get into the girls dorms, or you won't like what happens. If you have any more questions, it can wait until tomorrow."

Harry turned to Ariana, Pansy, and Daphne. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

They all wished him goodnight and he began heading down the hallway the girl had indicated. Stopping before the door to the first year dorm, he pushed it open.

In front of him was a spacious room, with six four poster beds spaced throughout the room. Their trunks had been placed at the foot of their beds. Harry walked over to his trunk and changed into a pair of pajamas. Climbing into bed, he lay back, and groaned as his muscles relaxed. His head had barely touched the pillow, before he was asleep.

 _ **XXX**_

Harry rolled over in his four poster bed, wincing at the icy air of the dungeons. That was the down side about rooming here. It was always so bloody cold in the mornings. Grumbling to himself, he rolled out of bed, grabbed his toiletries, and went to take a shower. As the warm water cascaded over him, he thought about the previous night.

Daphne seemed nice enough, but a little cold. She reminded Harry of Wednesday Adams from the Adams family with her slim body, long black hair and penetrating blue eyes. There was no doubt she would be a great ally. Harry just hoped he could be her friend. No one should be that good at hiding their emotions.

Stepping out of the shower, Harry dressed and walked into the common room. As he entered, the first thing he saw was Ariana talking quietly with Daphne and Pansy.

"Hi girls," Harry said as he walked up. "Did you sleep well?"

Daphne looked up at him, her expression unreadable. "I slept quite well," she said tonelessly. "I like sleeping in a cold room it makes the bed so much warmer."

"I never thought of it like that," Harry said. "Hmmm, that's a good way to look at it, thanks."

Daphne inclined her head. Harry turned to Pansy and Ariana. "What about you to?"

Pansy smiled hesitantly. "I slept well. It is a little strange to sleep in a new place, but I'll get used to it."

Ariana was bouncing on her feet. "Come on, who cares how we slept, let's go. I want to learn some magic."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Let's go before she explodes. Remember," she glared at Ariana. "We have to eat breakfast first."

"I know," Ariana said, still bouncing excitedly. "So, does anyone remember the way to the great hall?"

"Sorry," Harry said to the other two. "She gets like this when she's excited."

Pansy's eyes sparkled. "Something tells me hanging around with her is going to be… exciting."

Harry chuckled. "You have no idea."

 _ **XXX**_

Entering the great Hall, Harry breathed deeply, inhaling the smells of bacon, eggs, baked beans, sausages, and fried tomatoes. His stomach growled loudly, causing the girls to giggle.

"Someone's hungry," Daphne said dryly.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I didn't eat enough last night."

Daphne tilted her head slightly. "I guess we'll just have to make sure you eat enough today, won't we? I don't want your stomach distracting me while we're in class. If it does, I may have to remove it." Her expression never changed as she delivered this line, and her eyes remained focused unblinkingly on his face.

Harry swallowed nervously. There was something about this girl. He seemed to sense hidden depths inside her. He was tempted to try and sense what was different about her using elven magic, but some instinct warned him against it. He somehow knew that she would realize what he was doing and would not be pleased. "I'll um," Harry began. "I'll try to not let my stomach distract you."

"See that you don't," Daphne said before turning away.

Ariana patted Harry on the shoulder, her blue eyes twinkling. "Awe, is ickle Hawy afraid of the big bad Daphne."

Harry stared after Daphne as she sat down and began piling food on her plate. "There's nothing big about her," Harry whispered as he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. "She sure is intimidating though."

Pansy giggled. "You are afraid of her."

"Not afraid," Harry said without ranker, "Just cautious." At his words, Daphne grinned and winked at him before turning back to her plate.

They ate their breakfast in silence. After they finished, Harry stood and helped the girls up.

"Where do we go first?"

"Transfiguration," Daphne said.

"Alright," Harry said. "Do you know where the classroom is?"

Daphne shook her head. "No."

"Come on," Pansy said. "I asked one of the female prefects last night and she told me where all the classrooms are. Our teacher is Professor McGonagall."

They all followed Pansy out of the hall. As they walked, Harry looked over at Ariana.

"Transfiguration is the class you're looking forward to the most, isn't it?"

Ariana nodded. "Yes, the ability to change something into something else fascinates me."

"What about you two," Harry asked looking over at Pansy and Daphne.

"Charms," Daphne said shortly.

"Defense against the dark arts," Pansy said softly. "I would like to learn how to defend myself. What about you Harry?"

"I'm with Daphne on this one," Harry said. "I'm looking forward to charms. They're so versatile. You can do a lot with charms."

 _ **XXX**_

They entered the transfiguration classroom about ten minutes later and looked around. They were the first students in the room. The only other occupant was a tabby cat perched on the teacher's desk. The cat stared at them with its sharp green eyes.

Harry approached the cat and gently stroked her ears. "Hey girl," he said softly. "Are you lost?"

The cat meowed and purred, rubbing its head against his hand. "Are you Professor McGonagall's cat?"

"Unless you speak cat, I don't think you're going to get an answer," Daphne said. She looked at Harry speculatively, as if he were a puzzle she hadn't solved yet. "You don't speak cat, do you?"

Harry looked back at the cat. "No, but maybe we should keep an eye on her while we wait for McGonagall. When she gets here, we can give the cat to her."

"Her?" Daphne asked arching an eyebrow. "What makes you think it's a her?"

"I'm assuming," Harry said.

"Why don't you look and see," Daphne said innocently, her blue eyes gleaming.

The cat hissed suddenly and leapt into the teacher's chair. In a second, it had changed into a stern looking Professor McGonagall. "I would prefer not," she said stiffly.

Harry glared at Daphne. "Did you know?"

"Know what," she asked, her tone giving away nothing.

"Did you know that the cat is our teacher?"

Daphne cocked her head and looked at him, lips slightly parted and eyes wide. "How would I know that?"

Grumbling Harry sat down in a desk at the back of the room and waited for the class to begin. After about five minutes, the other students filed into the class room. When the last student had entered, McGonagall waved her wand, causing the door to swing shut.

Turning back to the class, she favored them all with a steely gaze. "I welcome you all to transfiguration. This is some of the most difficult magic you will learn here. It is also some of the most dangerous. Anyone caught mucking about in my class will leave and not come back, you have been warned." She flicked her wand her desk changed into a pig. Another flick and it changed back again.

"In transfiguration, the intent must be clear and you must concentrate on the effect you want. One slip and the results can be disastrous."

Harry raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"You changed your desk into a pig. If necessary, could the pig be used for food?"

"A very good question, no. The transfiguration would only last the lifespan of the animal. Once the animal died, it would change back into the object it was transfigured from. Also, transfigured animals cannot reproduce, so they are useless in that area as well."

Turning back to the class, she asked, "Are there any more questions?" When no one answered, she waved her wand. A match floated to each student. "Your task is to change the match into a needle. You must keep the image of the needle clear in your mind. You will have until the end of class."

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at his match. He concentrated, visualizing the long silver needle he wanted. Nothing happened.

"Damn," he muttered. He tried again, still nothing. Leaning back in his chair, he watched the three girls try to change their matches.

Ariana smiled as her match slowly changed shape. It was still made of wood, but it had taken on the shape of a needle.

"How did you do that?" Pansy asked.

"It's just a matter of visualization," Ariana said, frowning down at her needle. "It's still not right. It's made of wood."

"Hey," Harry said. "Don't sell yourself short. It's still a needle, that's more than the rest of us have managed."

"Mr. Potter is quite right," McGonagall said from behind them, causing them all to Jump. "That is very good, Ms. Hunter." She turned to Harry. "Let's see you try."

Slightly flustered at being called on, Harry shifted in his seat nervously. "Um, alright then." He looked down at the needle, thinking. What had gone wrong with his last attempt? True, he had waved his wand at the needle, but he'd felt no magic travel through the wand. He focused his will, concentrating on channeling his magic through the wand. Feeling the magic rushing out of him, he waved his wand at the match.

The match wiggled, and took on a silvery sheen. The tip of the match was no longer blunt, but came to a sharp point.

He looked up at McGonagall and saw her smiling at all four of them. Looking over, he saw that Pansy had given her silver match the eye of a needle and Daphne's match was like his. "That is very good," McGonagall said. "Well done, all of you take five points a peace for Slytherin. For the rest of the class, I want you four to concentrate on perfecting the transfiguration."

The rest of the class period was taken up with the four working on their spell work. Harry still found it difficult to channel magic through his wand, having to constantly think about it. By the end of the class, the four had managed to change their matches into needles completely, earning them a rare smile from McGonagall.

"I guess it'll be a while before we are changing the furniture into animals," Harry said as they left the classroom.

Daphne wiped sweat from her forehead. "It is a lot more difficult than I thought, but at least we all managed to change our matches."

"Mine still had a blunt end," Pansy grumbled.

Harry patted her shoulder. "At least it was made of metal and came to a point. Even if it wasn't sharp, it was still a needle."

"Where do we go next?" Ariana asked.

"Herbology," Daphne answered, wrinkling her nose.

 _ **XXX**_

It didn't take Harry long to realize he wasn't going to be any good at Herbology. Leaving the green house an hour later, he wiped the blood from his forehead and glared back at the greenhouse door. "I can't believe that plant tried to eat me."

Daphne and Pansy were nursing long scratches on their arms. "I don't think I like that class," Daphne said.

Harry glared at Ariana. "How come you aren't hurt?"

Ariana smirked at the other three. "I was smart enough to stand back."

The other three glared at her. "And you didn't warn us, why?" Daphne growled.

"I guess it just didn't occur to me," Ariana said loftily.

After lunch, they went to the charms class. One look at professor Flitwick, and Harry knew the little man had goblin blood. His short size, long fingers, and slightly pointed ears were a dead giveaway. He set them to changing the colors of various objects. All in all, they had a good class. As they left the classroom, Flitwick stared at Harry.

"What do you think that was all about?"

Ariana shrugged. "I don't know."

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore looked after Flitwick as the little man left his office. He leaned back in his chair and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. This is troubling. Flitwick had sensed something about young Harry Potter, but he didn't know what.

Harry Potter was an enigma. He was the first Potter to be sorted into Slytherin in centuries. What was he going to do? Flitwick would not have come to him if he wasn't concerned. Perhaps he should arrange a chat with Lily. Maybe he would learn something during their talk. Besides, it was time to catch up with his old friend.

A/n I hope you enjoy. I didn't plan for Daphne to be part of the story, but she just kind of jumped in.

On an unrelated note, how many people do not consider cursed child canon?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

On the first day of his second week at Hogwarts, Harry had just sat down for breakfast when he was approached by Snape.

"Potter," he growled.

Harry looked up at his head of house. "Yes professor?"

"The headmaster wishes to see you after breakfast. Since your first class is potions, I am aware that you will be late. Be sure that you get the notes from someone that was in class."

Without waiting for an answer, he turned away, striding back to the head table, robes billowing behind him. Harry turned to his friends.

"What do you think that's all about? I haven't even spoken to the headmaster."

The others shrugged. Daphne looked over at him, her lips twitching. "Just make sure not to accept any candy from him," she said dryly. "I hear he always offers people lemon drops. You would hate to wake up somewhere and not know how you got there."

Harry turned slightly green. "Are you suggesting that our headmaster is a…" he broke off, unable to finish.

"Don't worry," Daphne continued in that same dry emotionless tone. "If he touches you, just tell me. I'll make him pay. You'll still need counseling, but at least you'll be able to rest knowing that he was punished."

"Gee thanks, Daphne," Harry grumbled. "I feel so much better knowing that you'll hurt him after he's molested me."

Daphne turned back to her breakfast. "What are friends for?"

Harry felt a gentle touch on his arm. He turned to see Ariana staring at him, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you sure you should go see him? You know that he may try using legilimency on you, don't you?"

"I don't believe I have a choice," Harry said. "If I refuse, he'll know something's wrong."

"Why would you refuse?" Pansy asked. "I mean I know our house hates Dumbledore on general principle, but we still have to do what he says."

"Let's just say that I don't trust the old man very much and leave it at that."

"That's a good attitude to have," Daphne said approvingly.

Harry looked over at her, but she wasn't looking at him, seeming absorbed in her breakfast.

Ignoring the mystery that was his emotionless friend, Harry finished off his breakfast and stood up. "I guess I better get going," he said. "I'll see you guys in class."

"Good luck," Ariana called.

"Thanks," Harry said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

As Harry left the hall, Hermione Granger approached their table hesitantly. "Hello," she said brightly.

Ariana looked up at her and smiled. "Hi Hermione, how are you?"

Hermione's answering smile was slightly sad. "Oh I'm wonderful," she said. "Are you looking forward to potions?"

Ariana frowned inwardly. She'd noticed that sad expression. Should she say something? Hermione wasn't in her house, but she'd been nice to her. Would it be tactless to ask why she was sad when she hadn't told them she was? Deciding she would allow Hermione to lead the conversation, she answered her last question.

"Potions looks alright. I never was great shakes at cooking, so I'm not looking forward to it. You've already had it, haven't you? What was it like?"

Hermione started to answer, when Daphne interrupted her.

"Why don't you sit down, Granger. Breakfast won't be over for another quarter of an hour. There's no point in you standing that whole time."

Hermione looked at Harry's vacated seat. "Are you sure? Harry may be coming back."

Pansy looked up at her and pointed to the seat. "Sit," she said firmly. "We'll see Harry in class. He had something he needed to do."

Slowly, as if she expected the bench to bite her, she sat down.

"So," Ariana said patting her hand. "You were telling us about potions."

 _ **XXX**_

Harry wrinkled his nose as he entered Dumbledore's office. The overpowering smell of various candies, old books, and wood smoke filled his nose. Singly, these smells wouldn't be bad, but all together they created an overpowering stench. He wondered how visitors to the old man kept from gagging. After considering for a second, he realized that most visitors didn't have al elf's sensitive nose. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

From a distance, the old man's outlandish appearance made him look like some one's slightly eccentric Grandfather. Up close, the man's neon blue robes with bright green stars on them made him look like a madman's interpretation of Ghandalf from Lord of the Rings. The half moon spectacles did nothing to diminish this impression. As Dumbledore smiled at him, Harry was reminded unpleasantly of the big bad wolf in Little Red Riding Hood. The smile was slow and predatory, revealing way too many even white teeth. It may have been the knowledge of what Dumbledore had done to him and his Mother, but he suddenly felt uneasy. Smile or no smile, this man was dangerous.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said jovially. "How are you, my boy?"

Harry tried his best to smile back. He kept thinking of Daphne's comments about Dumbledore being a child molester and he seriously hoped she wasn't right. "Fine sir," he said. "Professor Snape said you wanted to see me?"

"Indeed I did," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling like two stars. "I wanted to know how your classes were going. Have you been having any trouble?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir, no more trouble than any other first year I guess." He shifted nervously from foot to foot. He was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. Why had Dumbledore called him here? Was he meeting with all the first years like this just to discuss their classes?

"Sit down please," Dumbledore said pointing at the chair across from his desk. "Make yourself comfortable. I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" At Harry's hesitant nod, he continued. "I knew your Mother and Father very well. I was very close to James especially. I came to view your parents as the children I never had. I just wanted to check with you and make sure you weren't having any trouble. Are you happy in Slytherin? If not, I'm sure we could resort you."

"No sir," Harry said respectfully. "I am happy where I am. My friends are great."

"Most of whom are female," Dumbledore said cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling brighter than ever. "I dare say that you will have a very difficult time in choosing a girlfriend when you are older."

Harry felt himself blush. This was too weird. Dumbledore was acting like they were old friends, but why. Had Merlin done more to Dumbledore's memories than he'd said? If so, why hadn't he warned him and Ariana before they came to Hogwarts. His thoughts were interrupted by a feather light touch on his mind. He forced himself not to react, responding to Dumbledore's last statement as if he hadn't felt the mental nudge.

"I believe you are right, sir. Luckily for me, I have a few more years to decide."

Dumbledore chuckled. "It's never too early to be thinking about your future, my boy."

The next touch on his mind felt as if someone had thrown a golf ball at his mental shields. He winced. Human wizard or not, Dumbledore was strong. Should he say something? No, that would not do at all. If he revealed he knew what Dumbledore was doing, it may make him more suspicious than he obviously was.

"Is that all sir," he asked. "I really don't want to be too late for potions."

There was the feeling of a knife blade scraping along his mental shields. He frantically reinforced them, focusing on making them as hard and obdurate as steel. . He had to get out of here now, but how. He couldn't just get up and run. Dumbledore was saying something. Harry struggled to make out the words.

"Are you sure you don't want to be resorted? I'm sure Gryffindor would love to have you."

Harry felt the pressure on his shields vanish. He let out a breath of relief only to flinch slightly as something washed over his shields. This was new. What was it; some kind of magic? He suddenly had the urge to agree with Dumbledore. Why wouldn't he want to be resorted? After all, Gryffindor was the house his Father had been in and he wanted to be like his Father.

Forcing the impulse away, Harry spoke calmly. "Quite sure sir."

"Very well," Dumbledore said sounding a little disappointed. "If you change your mind, just come and see me. Now, you'd better get going."

Being careful not to run, Harry stood. "Thank you, sir," he said. "Have a nice day."

"You as well, my boy," Dumbledore said looking down at some papers on his desk.

Still moving slowly, Harry exited the office. Half way down the corridor, he stopped walking and leaned against the wall. Shakily, he wiped sweat from his forehead. That had been too close for comfort. Dumbledore had almost gotten into his mind. If he had, the results would've been disastrous. Everything they'd worked for would've come undone in a moment.

He needed to talk to his Mother and Fast. A letter would not be fast enough. He needed to try elemental communication. Luckily, the common room had a fire. He would just need to wait for midnight and then he could contact her. Decision made, Harry began walking again.

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore watched Harry leave his office, a pensive expression on his face. Something was off. The boy was polite enough, but he seemed… reserved. Why would he be nervous? Had Lily told him something about him, but why would she? He, Lily and James had been friends for years. Why would Lily say anything negative about him? He rubbed his temples. His head ached dully. The boy's mental shields were quite impressive.

He'd wanted to see what his childhood was like. True, it was illegal to perform legilimency on a minor, but what the DMLE didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Besides, he wasn't doing any harm. He hadn't intended to use what he found for any nefarious purpose. He just wanted to check and make sure the boy was well. That had not happened.

Somehow Harry had managed to block his attempted intrusion, but how? How had he gotten shields strong enough to keep him out? For a moment, he'd felt the shields beginning to give, but then they'd strengthened. Had Harry known he was probing his shields? If so, why hadn't he said anything, but then again why would he? No one would be able to prove that he'd attempted to enter Harry's mind and it would be his word against Harry's. Now he had to decide what he was going to do.

Regardless of his reasons, he knew Lily would not be pleased. She would take any attack on her son as a personal offense. Would Harry tell his Mother? That was the hardest question to answer. Unfortunately, the answer would determine his actions.

He popped a lemon drop into his mouth and leaned back in his chair. He had to risk it. He needed to contact Lily as soon as possible. Little as he wanted to admit he'd done wrong, it would be better if Lily heard it from him rather than Harry. Reluctantly, he picked up a blank piece of parchment. Dipping his quill into his inkpot, he began to write.

 _ **XXX**_

Snape sneered as Harry entered the classroom. "What took you so long Potter?"

Harry blinked at his Professors tone. "Sir," he began slowly. "You know where I was. You're the one who told me the Headmaster wanted to see me."

Snape's sneer became more pronounced. "What took you so long," he hissed. "What? Did you think that just because the Headmaster wanted to speak with you that it gave you the right to skip my class?"

"No I," Harry started only to be cut off by Snape.

"Detention with me tonight. Now, get to your seat. We are brewing the boil curing potion today."

Harry sat down beside Daphne and began unpacking his ingredients. As he lit the fire underneath his cauldron, Daphne slid him a small stack of parchment.

"Those are the notes," she whispered.

Harry nodded his thanks before beginning to brew his potion. With Daphne and Ariana's help, Harry had managed to finish the potion by the end of class. As he placed his finished potion on the teacher's desk, Snape glared at him, but said nothing.

As they exited the classroom, Ariana looked over at Harry. "What did Dumbledore want?"

"He wanted to know if I wanted to be resorted."

Ariana stared at him. "Why would he ask that?"

"I don't know," Harry said shrugging. "He seemed disappointed when I told him I was perfectly happy where I was."

"And we're happy to have you here," Pansy piped up.

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks. I honestly wondered if he offered the same opportunity to all the first years."

Daphne snorted. "Hardly," she said in her soft dry tone. "I know damn well he hasn't offered it to me.

Pansy and Ariana made noises of agreement. Harry looked down at the floor, scowling so hard his forehead hurt.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"If he's not offering the chance to everyone, why is he offering it to me?"

Daphne snorted. "Do you really not know? You're a member of the Potter family. The Potters have been in Gryffindor, 'the house of the brave,' for centuries. You are the first one to be sorted into Slytherin in at least three hundred years. Dumbledore probably just didn't want you besmirching your noble ancestry by being sorted into 'the evil house of the serpent.'"

Harry laughed. "You did that speech rather well." He sobered. "What would you guys suggest I do? I don't like the idea of Dumbledore taking such a personal interest in my life."

"Why is he?" Pansy asked. "I mean what reason does he have to do so?"

"He says he knows my Mother and he knew my Father. He said something about wanting to make sure I was happy."

Ariana looked at Harry, eyes hard. "I think you need to contact Lily. She needs to be made aware of this."

"Okay," Harry grunted, "I was planning to do that anyway." He winked at her. "If she blows up the castle, I'm blaming you."

As he walked ahead of the girls, Pansy glanced at Ariana. "He's joking, right?"

Ariana's smile was all teeth. "No, but hey, castles can be rebuilt."

XXX

That night, Harry knelt before the fire in the Slytherin common room. Reaching out with his magic, he touched the fire, calling to his Mother in his mind.

 _'Mum, can you hear me?'_ The flames, which were on the verge of going out, suddenly flared up again. Swiftly, a face formed out of the flames. The orange flames changed to match the colors of Lily's hair and eyes. Lily smiled at him.

"Hello Love, I assume this isn't a social call?"

Harry shook his head. Quickly, he explained what Dumbledore had done. When he finished, he waited patiently for his Mother's response.

"I'll need to come there and talk to him. No doubt he has already sent a letter with his version of events. I'll wait for the letter to arrive before coming to Hogwarts."

Harry blinked in surprise. "You're taking this surprisingly well."

"I've been expecting this. You can alter his memories, but Dumbledore is still a jerk. Make sure you are not alone with Dumbledore until after I have spoken to him, understood?" At Harry's nod, Lily relaxed. "Good, now get to bed, you need your sleep."

Wishing his Mother goodnight, Harry made his way to his dormitory and climbed into the bed. As he drifted off, he realized he hadn't asked about his Father.

 _ **XXX**_

In a prison cell hundreds of miles away, Bellatrix stroked the locket lovingly. The heart inside beat faster at her touch. She looked at the package of plain white salt clutched in one claw-like hand. These guards were so easy to bribe. "Soon master," she whispered. "Soon, you will return greater and more terrible than ever before."

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of storm grey eyes watched as she lay down on her bunk.

A/n Sorry this is so short. This weeks been a bit hectic.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Lily stalked down the hallway, her red hair fanning out behind her as if blown by an invisible wind. Her green eyes glowed as if they were on fire. When she approached the gargoyle, she gestured at the statue impatiently.

"Stand aside," she snapped.

The gargoyle didn't move. Lily's eyes blazed. "I said," she said through gritted teeth. "Stand aside."

The gargoyle still didn't move, merely tilting its head to regard her. "Do you have a password?" it said in a voice like two rocks grinding together.

Lily's eyes hardened. "You know damn well I have no password."

The gargoyle's shoulders twitched in what might've been a shrug. "No password, no entry, those are the rules."

Lily ground her teeth. This enchanted hunk of rock was really starting to piss her off. "Last chance," she hissed. "Stand aside or I shall make you."

The gargoyle chuckled. "Nice try lady, but I am part of Hogwarts and I'm protected. Do your worst, you won't be getting passed me."

"Remember," Lily said quietly. "You were warned."

Raising one hand, Lily called to the earth. With an effort of will, she bypassed the enchantments on the gargoyle and forced it aside with the sound of stone grinding against stone. Bending her knees, she jumped over the steps leading up to Dumbledore's office. Behind her she could hear the Gargoyle squawking in protest.

"Hey, you can't do that. Get back here, you can't just push me aside. Get back here I said. You wait until the Headmaster finds out about this. I get no respect I tell you. What, do you think that just because I'm a statue I don't have feelings? Well, I do.""

Lily ignored the statues angry yelling. Landing in front of the office door, She raised one fist and knocked three times. The blows were so hard the door rattled in its frame.

"Enter," Dumbledore's voice came from inside the office.

Lily pushed the door open and stepped inside. With a flick of her arm, the door slammed shut behind her and locked.

"Hello Lily," Dumbledore said calmly. "I take it by your actions that you know what I did to young Harry?"

"Yes," Lily's voice was barely above a whisper, but still seemed to ring in the room as if she had shouted. "You attempted to mind rape my son. I want an explanation now and it better be a good one or Heaven help you."

Dumbledore didn't seem phased at all by her threat. He stared at her, his blue eyes calm and gentle. "I meant no harm," he said quietly. "I merely wanted to know if his childhood was normal. Children from unhealthy homes rarely want to talk about their abuse. I wanted to make sure Harry was being treated well and not being mistreated either physically or mentally."

'Crack,' Lily's slap snapped Dumbledore's head to the side and left a red handprint on his cheek. "How dare you," she hissed. "You tried to enter my sons mind to satisfy your curiosity? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not see the hypocrisy of that? You fought against Voldemort because he used magic to do whatever he wanted, yet you do the same thing with my son. To add to your insults, you all but call me an unfit Mother when you haven't seen me in ten years."

"Lily, I assure you I meant no harm. As for insulting you as a Mother, I did not mean it like that. I did not mean that you would abuse your son, I was merely giving you an example why legilimency on students may be necessary."

"Why didn't you ask him about his childhood if you were so concerned? For that matter, what business was it of yours what kind of childhood he had? Do you routinely attempt to mind rape your students?"

Dumbledore winced. "I do not like that term and I do not appreciate it's used in reference to myself," he said sternly.

Lily waved a hand dismissing his words. "You always did like gilding the truth, didn't you? It never mattered to you what actions you took so long as your image remained intact. Whether you like it or not, that is what you did. You tried to enter my sons mind without his permission. There is a reason it is called 'mind rape,' Dumbledore. Do you have a mirror that shows you the boys toilets as well? Do you routinely look at them while they are changing clothes or relieving themselves?"

"That is quite enough," Dumbledore snapped. "I may have been overzealous in my concern for young Harry, but I will not be accused of inappropriate actions against my students."

"Overzealous," Lily screamed. "Is that what you are calling it? You were just a little overzealous. Tell me, Dumbledore, do you have a diary somewhere? If so, how would you feel if someone read it without your permission? How would you feel when they discovered your most intimate thoughts and desires, hmm? That is not even close to what you attempted with my son."

"Lily really," Dumbledore said holding up a placating hand. "I am sorry for entering the boys mind, but don't you think you are overreacting? I didn't even get through his shields." He smiled at her. "You did well in teaching him how to protect his mind."

"Don't think you can distract me with pretty words," Lily raged. "You still haven't answered my question and don't give me that crap about being concerned about his childhood. I seem to recall Severus Snape coming here for seven years and you never entered his mind. His Father had a history of being a drunkard who used his fists when he was angry. Did you enter his mind to check and see if he had a normal childhood? If so, why didn't you do something to stop the abuse?"

Dumbledore was silent. Lily waited for several moments. When Dumbledore still said nothing, she snorted. "What?" she asked acidly. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I was close to James and yourself long ago. I merely wanted to insure Harry hadn't been affected by that night. He was exposed to very dark magic at a young age. I wanted to make sure there were no side effects. You are wise beyond your years, Lily, but you do not know all about the darkest of magic. There may have been spells you did not know to check for. The best place to start checking for spell damage was the mind."

Lily stared at the old man incredulously. "Do you really think I am that inept? Do you not think that I as Harry's Mother would've gotten him the help he required?"

"Lily I meant no offense," Dumbledore tried, but Lily stopped him with a glare.

"Save it," she said her voice as cold as ice. "Obviously you question my parenting skills or you would not have been worried about my son's childhood."

"Lily!" Dumbledore shouted. "What has gotten into you? You, James, and I were once so close. Why do you hate me so much?"

Lily stepped forward and glared right into Dumbledore's face. "What happened is you not being able to not break magical law. I don't think we have any more to say to each other. I will give you this one warning. If you try and enter my son's mind again, I will end you politically, physically, and mentally. Do you understand me?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak then seemed to think better of it. "Yes," he said.

"Good," Lily said turning to the door. She was just reaching for the handle when Dumbledore spoke again.

"What are you hiding, Lily?"

"Pardon?" Lily asked turning back to face him.

Dumbledore's expression was mild. "What are you hiding? I expected you to be upset, but I never considered you would be this angry. I can only surmise that you are concealing something. Did you teach Harry some sort of magic the ministry wouldn't approve of? Whatever it is, I assure you I will not judge. I am a firm believer in second chances as you well know."

Lily stared at him, lost for words. She hadn't expected him to catch on so fast. "I am hiding nothing, Albus," she said quietly. "Just remember what I said, stay out of my son's mind." Turning, she left the office, slamming the door behind her.

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore stared at the closed door for several moments. He slowly picked up a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk and popped it into his mouth. That had not gone well at all. In fact, it had gone worse than he could have possibly imagined. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. What was he going to do now? If he tried to enter Harry's mind again, the boy would undoubtedly inform his Mother.

Lily didn't worry him that much. She was a muggleborn and as such, did not have any say in the magical government. However, Harry was another matter. If she told the ministry that he had attempted legilimency on the heir to an ancient and noble family such as the Potters; they would be out for his blood. The only thing that stopped him from panicking was the fact that she had warned him to stay away from her son. This implied that she had no intention of telling the ministry for whatever reason.

No, he would need to be very careful from now on. Harry would need to be watched. Luckily for him, he had a spy that was in the perfect position to keep an eye on the lad.

 _ **XXX**_

The rest of September passed without incident. Lily had contacted Harry via letter informing him not to be alone with Dumbledore. Harry's classes were going well. They had flying lessons, and while Harry enjoyed the feeling of flying, he found a broom far too restricting. Malfoy continued to brag and bluster, but usually left the quartet alone. Snape mostly ignored Harry, merely scowling at him when he handed his potion in at the end of each class.

October began and the weather turned cold. Students began wearing their thick winter cloaks in the corridors. The dungeons were especially icy in the mornings, causing the students to huddle close to their cauldrons. The common rooms weren't much better. Indeed, they were so cold that the students could see their breath when they got up in the morning. For some reason, the ice cold of the dungeons seemed to please Daphne to no end.

On Halloween morning, they awoke to the smell of roasting pumpkin wafting through the corridors. "Charms is first today, isn't it?" Daphne asked as she squirted whipped cream on her pumpkin spice pancakes.

Harry nodded, swallowing a mouthful of egg. "I think Flitwick said we'd be learning the hovering charm today."

"Good," Ariana said, stabbing a sausage with her fork. "I've always wanted to learn that spell. It'll be fun to make things fly."

Daphne snorted. "Are you sure you shouldn't have been put in Ravenclaw?"

Ariana just grinned at her. Turning to Pansy, she asked, "What do you think? Are you looking forward to making things fly?"

"I don't know," Pansy said. "I've never been that great at charms."

"You'll do fine," Harry said standing up. "Come on, we got to get to class."

 _ **XXX**_

Professor Flitwick was perched on his pile of books, gesturing with both hands as he talked. "Now remember," he squeaked. "The incantation is wingardium Leviosa. Make sure to pronounce the incantation correctly. Now," he waved his wand and a feather appeared on each student's desk. "You are to split into pairs and try to make your Feather fly. Please begin."

The class paired off, Harry and Ariana working together while Daphne and Pansy teamed up. "Winguardium Leviosa," Harry said, pointing his wand at the Feather.

Nothing happened. Harry looked at Ariana. "Do you want to try?"

Ariana rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand, and cried, "Winguardium Leviosa."

Their feather shot up faster than they could blink and imbedded itself in the ceiling. Harry burst out laughing.

"I wonder if that counts," he choked out. "I mean, really it didn't fly."

Ariana punched him in the arm. "Hey," she said indignantly, "At least it moved."

"Quite right," Flitwick said coming over. He handed them a new Feather. "Well done, Ms. Hunter, take five points for Slytherin." He turned to Harry. "Why don't you try, Mr. Potter?"

"Um, alright then," Harry said. He cleared his throat and waved his wand at the feather. "Winguardium leviosa," he said firmly.

The feather shivered slightly before rising into the air and hovering a few feet above their heads. "Good," Flitwick cried, clapping his hands. "Take five more points for Slytherin."

"Big deal," Malfoy said scowling. "I could make this stupid feather float if you hadn't partnered me with Krab here."

Flitwick walked over. "Really Mr. Malfoy, if you can make the feather float, then please do so. It doesn't matter who you are partnered with. You should still be able to perform the spell."

Malfoy sneered at him. "Fine," he said pointing his wand at the feather. "Winguardium Leviofa."

There was a brilliant flash of light. The entire class heard Malfoy shriek in pain. When the light cleared, Malfoy lay flat on his back, a buffalo sitting on his chest.

Laughter rang through the classroom. Flitwick huffed in annoyance. Waving his wand, the buffalo vanished. Holding out a small hand, he helped Malfoy to his feet. "See," he said. "This is exactly why I told you to make sure you pronounced the incantation correctly. It appears Mr. Malfoy, that you were not paying attention."

Malfoy didn't say anything. He merely stomped back to his desk. Flitwick turned back to the class.

"As Mr. Malfoys example proves," he said. "Pronunciation is key. I don't think any of you want a buffalo sitting on your chest. For those of you that have not mastered the spell, practice it for homework. For those of you that have, you get a free night, class dismissed."

As the class filed out, Pansy couldn't stop giggling. "He made a buffalo fall on him," she chortled. "I think there was a warning in the textbook about that, wasn't it?"

"I think so to," Daphne said tonelessly. "It just proves that Malfoy can't even perform a first year spell right."

Pansy nearly fell over as Malfoy shoved past her. When he saw who he'd bumped in to, he sneered at her. "Don't think Potter can protect you," he hissed. "My Father is still negotiating with yours. You'll be my betrothed soon and then you'll be sorry for ignoring me. Once you are my betrothed, I'll be able to show you who will be the boss in our relationship."

Pansy's face went ashen. Without a word, she turned and fled down the hallway. They could hear her sobs as she vanished around a corner. Harry turned to go after her, but Ariana stopped him.

"I'll go," she said. "You stay with Daphne."

Harry looked troubled as he watched Ariana hurry after Pansy. He turned to Daphne. "We have to do something about Malfoy."

Daphne nodded. "I agree. He can't be allowed to continue making threats, but it'll take careful planning. His Father is well connected."

"But you'll help me?"

"Yes," Daphne said. "Come on," she took his arm gently. "We'll be late for transfiguration."

 _ **XXX**_

They didn't see Ariana or Pansy for the rest of the day. As they walked to the Halloween feast, they overheard some girls telling their friends that Pansy was crying in the girl's toilets. Harry looked over at Daphne.

"Should we go and find them?"

Daphne looked thoughtful. "Ordinarily I'd say yes, but we have no idea which lavatory they're in. Let's wait until after the feast. If they haven't shown up by then, we'll go and find them."

"Okay," Harry said reluctantly.

"Don't worry," Daphne said encouragingly. "I'm sure they're fine."

As they entered the great hall, their eyes widened in surprise. Jack-o-lanterns floated above each table, and a skeleton stood at parade rest at the end of each table. As Harry and Daphne sat down and began filling their plates with food, Malfoy looked over at them.

"Hey Potter, where's your other two girlfriends? Did they finally get smart and ditch you?"

Harry's hands clinched on his knife and fork, but he said nothing. They were half way through the feast, when Professor Quirrell scurried into the hall.

"Troll in the dungeons," he shrieked. He continued in his usual quiet timid voice. "I, um, thought you ought to know." His message delivered, he fell face first to the ground in a dead faint.

It took several canon blasts from Dumbledore's wand to get the hall to quiet down. "Prefects," he said calmly. "Please escort your houses back to the dorms while we sort this out."

As they stood up, Harry turned to Daphne. "We need to find Pansy and Ariana."

"Agreed," Daphne said drawing her wand. "We shouldn't let the prefects see us."

Moving stealthily, they exited the hall and began walking down the corridor. As they approached the first set of Bathrooms, a horrible smell assaulted their noses. It smelled like raw sewage that had been left out in the hot sun for several days. Overlaying that stench was the smell of unwashed socks and rotting meat. Eyes watering, Harry pulled his robes up to cover his nose. "What are the odds we found the troll," he said his voice muffled.

Daphne coughed. "Very likely," she said in a droll voice. She pulled Harry behind a convenient suit of armor. "Listen," she hissed.

A low growl echoed down the corridor. It sounded like a bear, but much deeper and far louder. There were heavy thudding sounds. Harry fancied he could feel the stone floor shaking beneath his feet. He heard Daphne gasp beside him. Peering out from behind the suit of armor, Harry felt his jaw drop.

The troll was at least twelve feet tall and looked like an enormous furry bolder. It's legs were as thick as tree trunks. It's arms looked like two fence posts. A small head was perched on its broad shoulders, as if it had been added as an afterthought. In one massive hand, it dragged a long wooden club behind it.

The troll's beady eyes were fixed on the bathroom door. Ducking it's head, it squeezed through the door. They could hear the crash as sinks were knocked off the walls and fell to the floor.

Harry felt Daphne's hand grip his arm. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were wide.

"What are we going to do now?" she whispered.

Before Harry could answer, a blood curdling scream echoed through the corridor. It was followed by a bellow of rage from the troll.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Harry stared at Daphne eyes wide. "What are the odds Ariana and Pansy are in there?"

Daphne stared back at him calmly. "I suppose you want to go save them?"

"Preferably."

Sighing, Daphne stepped out from behind the suit of armor quickly followed by Harry. Glancing back at him, Daphne rolled her eyes. "You totally should've been sorted into Gryffindor."

Ignoring her, Harry rushed into the bathroom. As he entered, he glanced around, noting the troll standing near some destroyed sinks, and the three girls huddled in one of the stalls. Wait a second, three girls?

Ariana and Pansy were clinging to each other. Harry could just see a head of bushy brown hair next to them. "Hermione," he breathed. A deafening bellow caused him to spin around.

The troll was staring at him, its beady little eyes narrowed in rage. "Oh crap," Harry said quietly. Without turning his head, he called to Daphne. "Daphne, I need you to get the others out of here. I'll hold off the troll."

Daphne's voice came from next to the girls. For the first time since he'd known her, she sounded slightly worried. "I can't just leave you here."

"Yes you can," Harry said as calmly as he could. "I'll be right behind you as soon as you and the girls are clear, I promise."

There was silence for several seconds. "Alright," Daphne said. "If you die, I'm going to bring you back just so I can kill you again."

"Understood," Harry said. "Now, get going."

As the girls began to move, one of them kicked a broken piece of pipe, causing it to roll across the floor. With a snort, the troll began to turn in that direction.

"Oh no you don't arsehole," Harry snapped. He flung a hand out, sending a razor thin blade of flame arcing towards the troll's eyes.

The troll jerked its head back, avoiding being blinded. The fire blade sliced across its forehead, leaving a smoking gash dripping black ichor.

The troll bellowed and swung his club at Harry. Turning his palm outward, Harry conjured a translucent blue sphere around his arm. The club struck the sphere with a loud boom that sounded like a cannon blast. A lance of pain shot down Harry's arm. The troll growled, sounding like the world's largest bear. It drew back its arm for another swing.

A spell zipped passed Harry's ear and neatly severed the end of the troll's club. The massive head of the club spun through the air, smashing the door off one of the remaining stalls before coming to rest in the toilet, looking like an extremely large chunk of crap.

The troll looked down at the end of its club stupidly. Lowering the broken shaft, it jabbed it at Harry like a spear.

Harry danced back out of range and the splintered shaft just scraped the cloth of his robes.

"Harry," he heard two voices call. He couldn't risk looking, too busy blocking the troll's next jab with a hasty shield. Reaching into his pocket, he drew a long dagger he'd taken from his vault. The steel glowed eerily in the dimness of the bathroom. As the troll swung again, Harry met the swing with the enchanted steel. There was a 'bang,' and a flare of sparks. The end of the club went flying.

The troll swung a massive fist at his head. Harry ducked, and felt the wind of the fist's passing ruffle his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the remains of the club arcing down at his face. Harry blocked it with the dagger. There was another flash of light and a snapping sound. The blade of the dagger fell to the floor with a soft clatter.

It was Harry's turn to look down at his weapon stupidly. He just avoided being stabbed in the head with the broken club. Growling in frustration, he threw the broken hilt at the troll and gaped as it lodged in the trolls left eye.

The troll let out an ear shattering howl of pain. Dropping what was left of its club, it clapped a hand to its eye. Flailing its other arm, it knocked the last few sinks off the wall. With a sickening squelch, it pulled the hilt out of its eye and glared hatefully at Harry with its remaining eye.

With a roar, it lunged, grabbing Harry in its massive hands and lifting him into the air. Struggling to remain calm, Harry curled into a ball as the troll hurled him at the nearest wall.

Harry had just enough time to surround himself with the sphere shield before he crashed into the wall hard enough to crack the stone. Even with the shield, the impact was still hard enough to stun him for a few seconds. He looked up blearily, just in time to see an enormous foot dropping towards him.

Cursing, he rolled out of the way. The foot smashed down right beside his head, cracking the tiles. The troll bellowed again, swinging its broken club wildly. In desperation, Harry unleased a blasting curse from the center of his palm.

The troll screeched like a cat with its leg in a trap. Its right knee vanished in a spray of gore. Harry rolled, attempting to stand. The troll stumbled forward. Harry scooted away and took careful aim. With an effort of will, he levitated one of the sinks and sent it spinning through the air. The sink smashed into the trolls head with a heavy thunk. The troll swayed, then fell to the ground with a thud that shook the room.

"Harry," Ariana cried. "Look out."

Harry looked up. There was a sickening crack, a horrible pain, then darkness.

 _ **XXX**_

Everything hurt. He tried to move, but stopped when his head gave a sickening thud. He swallowed rapidly, trying to keep from throwing up. Since his eyes were currently on vacation, he listened. He could hear voices.

"Very lucky," a woman's voice said. "If his friends hadn't come back for him…" There was a pause.

"He will recover?" Dumbledore's voice was calm.

"Oh yes," the woman said. Her voice turned stern. "He will need to stay here for a night or two, just to make sure there is no lasting damage. A cracked skull is no laughing matter, even for witches and wizards."

"Do whatever you feel is best," Dumbledore said. "I will need to go tell his friends he is alright. I assume he cannot have visitors?"

"Certainly not," the woman snapped. "He can see his friends in the morning. Until then, he will rest."

"As you say, Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said in a placating tone. There was the sound of a door closing quietly, then Madam Pomfrey's voice muttering to herself as she went back into her office.

Harry snuggled down into his pillows, relishing the quiet of the room. As he lay there, his mind drifted back to the fight with the troll.

The fight hadn't gone like he'd hoped. All he'd done was cast fire and shield spells. He needed more. He knew more magic than that, so why hadn't he used them?

Once he thought about it, it was obvious. He used those spells because those were the ones he could cast the quickest. He needed to train. He must add more offensive spells to his arsenal. He would send his Mum a letter in the morning. She would know what to do.

Decision made, Harry allowed sleep to claim him.

 _ **XXX**_

Madam Pomfrey turned out to be a small grey haired woman with bright blue eyes that missed nothing. She was currently staring at the spot Harry had been struck by the troll's club and tutting.

"You were lucky it was only a cracked skull," she said briskly. "It could've been a lot worse."

Harry said nothing, but privately thought that a cracked skull was bad enough. Sitting up, he winced as his head throb. Reaching for the clothes lying on the foot of his bed, he began to dress. "I assume I can go now?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded stiffly. "Yes, but take it easy for the rest of the day. If you start feeling dizzy, come back here at once. Do you understand?"

Feeling like he was talking to his Mother, Harry promised he would before running out of the infirmary. Once outside, he nearly ran into Pansy, Ariana, and Daphne who were standing just outside the doors.

"So you're alive," Daphne said tonelessly.

"Is that disappointment I hear?" Harry asked cupping one hand next to his ear.

"Of course not," Daphne answered, sounding as if she'd lost interest in the conversation already. "I told you I'd have to kill you if you died. Now I don't have to. Besides, I never bet you'd die, so I have no reason to be disappointed.

Before Harry could respond to that, Daphne had turned away and started walking down the hall. After a few steps, she glanced over her shoulder. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Shaking his head, Harry started to follow her. Ariana and Pansy fell in step on either side of him. Ariana patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Harry," she said her eyes sparkling. "I'd be sad if you died."

"Thanks Ariana."

"Yes," Ariana continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I wouldn't have anyone to come get me out of trouble."

Harry glared at her. "So I'm only important to you so long as I can get you out of trouble?"

Ariana skipped ahead. Looking back at him, she winked. "I'm so glad we cleared that up."

Pansy giggled. Harry shot a look at her, only to see her staring down at the ground. "Is something wrong?"

Pansy looked up at him. Harry was startled to see tears in her eyes. Instinctively, he reached out placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I nearly got you killed," Pansy whispered. "If I hadn't run off, you would've never been in that bathroom. You would've never got hit by the troll."

"None of that is your fault," Harry said firmly.

"But."

Harry held up a hand. "Did you know the troll would be there?"

Pansy shook her head. Harry continued.

"Did you perhaps lure me to the bathroom so the troll would kill me?"

This time the headshake was a little more frantic. Harry squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well then," he said reasonably. "I can hardly see how any of this is your fault. No one knew where the troll was. We were all told it was in the dungeons. Not even the staff knew it was near the girls bathrooms. If you want to blame anyone, blame Malfoy. He's the one that upset you and made you cry."

"He's right," a soft monotone said from beside them.

They both turned to see Daphne and Ariana walking with them. Seeing his curious expression, Daphne scowled.

"You two were taking too long. Listen," she turned to Pansy. "It was Malfoy's fault. We will make him pay for hurting you. Till then, just go on like you have been, got it."

"Okay," Pansy whispered.

Daphne glared at her. "We have to do something about your self-confidence."

Pansy looked down at the ground. "Sorry."

Daphne stomped her foot. "Stop apologizing," she snapped. "There is nothing to apologize for. Look, that troll could've shown up anywhere. It was just bad luck it showed up in the bathroom you were in. Do you got that?"

"Yes," Pansy whispered.

"Good, now can we please get to breakfast."

 _ **XXX**_

The rest of the journey to the Great Hall passed in silence. As they sat down at the Slytherin table, Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy smirking at them. He forced himself to look away and began filling his plate with food.

He was dimly aware of the post owls swooping into the hall. He nearly choked on a mouthful of egg when a small barn owl landed in front of him. Hesitantly, Harry untied the letter from its leg and tore it open. A blank sheet of blue parchment fell out on the table.

"What is that?" Ariana said.

"I don't know," Harry said. He rummaged in the envelope and pulled out a note. He unfolded it and began to read.

 **Harry,**

 **The parchment is enchanted. It will allow you and I to speak face to face. All you have to do is smear some of your blood on it and the connection will be activated. Use it when you are alone, I want to know what happened with the troll. Bring Ariana with you if you can.**

 **Love**

 **Mum**

Harry folded up the parchment and tucked it in his robes. "Well what did the note say?" Pansy asked.

"It was a personal letter from my Mum."

No one said anything after that. They finished their breakfast and made their way to the first class of the day. That class happened to be Defense against the Dark Arts.

As they entered the room, the first thing they saw was Professor Quirrell standing at the front of the room. He wasn't moving, but somehow, he seemed to be twitching inside his skin. The turban he always wore was wrapped tightly round his head. His small brown eyes stared out at the world, like two animals looking out of their caves. He smiled at the class, his lips trembling. His smile revealed two rows of small neat teeth.

"G-good morning, c-c-class," he stuttered. "T-t-today, we will be s-s-studying z-zombies."

Harry looked at the professor. Something was wrong. The stutter implied fear, but Quirrell didn't seem fearful. The stutter seemed forced somehow. It was as if the professor was playing a roll. As he droned on, Harry opened his sight and looked at the professor. He reeled back, nearly falling out of his chair.

Quirrells aura was a pale gold, but it was overlaid with an aura the color of tar. The black aura seemed to be absorbing Quirrell's golden aura.

Nudging Ariana, He twitched his head towards the professor. "Look at Quirrell's aura," he mouthed.

Ariana's sharp intake of breath told Harry all he needed to know. After what felt like a hundred years, the class was over. On their way to transfiguration, Harry and Ariana hung back from the other two.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry whispered.

Ariana's face was pale. Beads of sweat stood out on her forehead. "I don't know, but it looks like possession."

Harry touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"No, I think I saw more than you did. It's more than a merging of auras. Whatever this is, it's trying to force Quirrell's soul out of his body."

"Is that even possible?" Harry's eyes were wide.

"Before today, I'd have said no. The soul takes on the form of the body. A soul can't just take over a new body because the body and soul would be incompatible. It would be like trying to put a square peg in a round hole."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We'll have to watch him. We can't prove anything, not without revealing our gifts. It would be too dangerous to do that."

"You said it looked like possession? Is it Quirrell teaching us, or something just pretending to be Quirrell?"

"I don't know. We've only been exposed to him for two months. For all we know, we've never known the real Quirrell. He could've been possessed this whole time."

"Do we tell Mum?"

"We don't know anything for sure," Ariana said. "I'd rather know for sure if he was possessed or not. I suggest we watch him over the next month or so and then tell Lily what we find out at Christmas."

"Agreed," Harry said. "Come on, we better get back to the others they'll be wondering what is going on."

 _ **XXX**_

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Harry and Ariana sat before the fire, the blue parchment spread out on the floor in front of them. "We just smear blood on it?" Ariana asked doubtfully.

"That's what she said," Harry said as he drew the broken dagger from his pocket. Seeing the dagger, Ariana arched an eyebrow. "Is that one of the elven steel weapons from your Mothers vault?"

"Yes," Harry said as he pricked his finger with the blade.

"If it's enchanted, why is it broken?" Ariana said as she took the dagger from him and pricked her finger.

"That is what I'd like to find out," Harry said grimly. Together, they smeared their blood on the parchment.

For a second, nothing happened. The parchment suddenly burst into flames. At that exact moment, Harry and Ariana slumped over, motionless.

 _ **XXX**_

Harry blinked in the sunlight. Behind him, he could hear the roar of the ocean. Taking a deep breath, he smelled sand, salt, and strangely, coconuts. He glanced to his right and saw Ariana taking in her surroundings. It was strange to see Ariana standing on a sunlit beach in her nightgown. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing his pajamas.

"Do you like it," a voice said from behind them. "This is the best I could do on short notice."

Harry turned to see Lily standing there in her true form, her blood red hair gleaming in the sun. "Hi Mum, how've you been."

Lily walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. Releasing him, she hugged Ariana next. Stepping back and waving a hand, she conjured three squashy armchairs. "Sit."

Harry and Ariana sat down. "What is this place?" Harry asked.

"It's a pocket dimension based on a memory. This is a meeting place between worlds. Everything you had on your person has traveled with you."

"Now," she said grimly. "Tell me what happened. Start from the beginning, leave nothing out."

Harry and Ariana explained about Malfoy insulting Pansy. They told her about their confrontation with the troll. When they'd finished, Lily sighed.

"So it was an accident that you met the troll, but that does not explain why the troll was there in the first place. In fifteen hundred years, I've never heard of a troll getting passed Hogwarts wards."

"Could someone have let it in?" Harry asked.

"Very possible," Lily said thoughtfully, "but I don't know who would be that stupid. Trolls are very hard to control even if you can speak their language." She held out her hand. "Let me see the knife you took."

Harry passed her the dagger. Lily ran her fingers over the metal. "The enchantments are definitely gone. I'll need to get Merlin to look at it. He was able to keep in touch with Avalon. Maybe bringing the weapons from Avalon damaged them in some way."

Harry looked down. "I'm sorry it broke."

Lily patted his shoulder. "It's not your fault. This should have cut through that trolls club easily. Listen carefully, I don't want you two looking for trouble. Keep your heads down until Christmas, understand?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Good," Lily said. Standing, she waved a hand, causing her chair to vanish. "You'd better get back. I'll let you know what I find out about the knife."

Harry and Ariana looked at each other. "Lily," Ariana said. "How do we get back?"

"I'll send you back. She kissed both of them on the forehead. "Good luck," she said as the sunny beach began to fade. "Remember, stay out of trouble." The beach faded completely, dissolving into a swirl of colors.

 _ **XXX**_

Harry and Ariana sat bolt upright. There muscles were stiff and they were chilled down to the bone. "Are you alright?" Harry groaned.

"Yeah," Ariana winced. "It feels like we've been sleeping for hours.

Harry stood, offering Ariana a hand to help her up. "I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Mumbling something, Ariana stumbled off in the direction of her dormitory. Harry watched until she was out of sight before heading to his own bed. He was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Merlin looked down at the broken dagger, eyes narrowed. He gently ran his fingers along the metal before looking back at Lily.

"The enchantments are gone."

"How?" Lily asked, staring at her old mentor. "How were they broken?"

"They weren't broken," Merlin said his red eyes distant. He waved one hand lazily, bringing the remains of the enchantments into the visible spectrum.

A faint green light emanated from the dagger. It flickered like a candle flame in a breeze. The light faded as Merlin released the spell. "See that? It's like they faded over time. There is a shadow of the magic cast upon it, but the enchantments themselves are gone. Look here," he pointed to the break in the metal.

Lily looked where Merlin pointed. The blade was rusted at the point it had broken. "What does this mean? I thought the magic was supposed to keep that from happening? Do you have any idea why the spells faded?"

"I have a guess. The spells were anchored to the carbon, not the iron. Because they weren't fused into the steel itself, they faded over the centuries."

"But they were fused with the carbon, and the carbon was fused with the iron. That should've bonded the enchantments to the steel, shouldn't it?"

"In the short term, you are correct. However, iron is one of those metals that need constant upkeep. It is not like bronze. Bronze can be buried for thousands of years, get dug up, and be fine. Iron rusts. Since elven magic doesn't work directly on iron; it is impossible to place long lasting enchantments on the iron. Avalon gave up on it about a century after you were banished. They found bronze and silver worked just fine and they didn't need to continually reinforce the enchantments every few decades."

"So," Lily said rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache. "You are telling me that I have a vault full of useless weapons?" She dropped her head into her hands. "How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I know that the magic would fade from steel weapons?"

Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me," he said gently. "You were banished from Avalon long ago. How were you to know that their attempt to enchant steel failed?"

"I could've gotten my son killed. He went into a fight thinking that dagger was enchanted to be indestructible and could cut through anything."

"None of us knew the enchantments had faded. Hell, I didn't know until I talked to some of the blacksmiths back on Avalon."

"Now what do I do? I have a vault full of steel that can't be enchanted."

Merlin's red eyes gleamed. "Give me some time to think about that. I may have an idea."

"Should I be worried?" Lily asked smirking slightly.

"I don't think so," Merlin said winking at her. "I'll be in touch."

Without another word, he vanished. Lily stared after him. "Damn," she muttered. "I really hate it when he does that."

 _ **XXX**_

November passed into December without incident. All over the castle, Christmas decorations were going up. The Great Hall boasted no less than twelve Christmas trees. There branches sparkled with tiny winged fairies. A life sized statue of Father Christmas with his slays and reindeer flew over the castle in continuous circles. Occasionally, it let out a deafening "Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas." The suits of armor were polished until they gleamed and sang Christmas Carols whenever someone passed them.

"Shame it only knows half the words," Daphne said as they passed a suit of Armor belting out _Walking in a Winter Wonder land_.

"Doth my ears deceive me," Harry said eyes wide. "Does Daphne Greengrass actually like Christmas?"

"Maybe," Daphne said emotionlessly. "It is in winter after all."

"Well," Draco said walking up to them and leering at Pansy. "Do you know what you'll be getting for Christmas Parkinson?"

Pansy shifted nervously. "What?" she said in a small voice.

Draco smirked at her. "You'll be getting a contract with yours truly. Your Father has agreed to sign."

Pansy paled. Trembling slightly, she met Malfoy's eyes defiantly. "No, I don't care if we are contracted, I will never marry you."

Malfoy stepped towards her menacingly. "Never can be a long time Parkinson," he hissed. "You'd best accept that you are going to be mine and save yourself a lot of suffering."

"Wait," Daphne's soft voice interrupted Malfoy's threats. "Pansy's Father hasn't signed the contract yet, has he?"

"No," Malfoy sneered, "but it will be signed in the New Year. Why Greengrass, do you want to join Parkinson? I'm sure my Father would be happy to discuss a contract as a concubine for you or your sister."

His triumphant smirk faltered as Daphne laughed at him. "What are you laughing at," he snapped drawing his wand.

Daphne's laughter stopped as if a switch had been flipped. She stepped forward, staring right into Malfoys eyes. In a quiet whisper, she proclaimed. "I would rather procreate with barn yard animals than you Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy jerked back as if she'd slapped him. "How dare you," he hissed.

"When my Father hears about this," Harry said in a bored tone. He glared at the blond, green eyes flashing. "You have no real power of your own, do you? All you can do is threaten people with your Father. You, Draco Malfoy, are quite pathetic."

Malfoy turned and stalked off, his nose in the air. Pansy stared after him. When she turned to the others, they all saw tears running down her face.

"I'm screwed," she whispered. "All that's left is for them to sign the contract and my life is over."

Harry looked at Daphne and Ariana. Daphne raised an eyebrow. Harry made a motion is if smashing something with a hammer. Daphne winked at him.

Ariana leaned close. "What was that all about?"

Harry's grin was all teeth. "Come to the first year boy's dorm tonight and you'll see."

Not waiting for an answer, Harry turned away and sped up to walk with Daphne. They both looked at Pansy, who was still staring down at her shoes.

"This will be the best Christmas present we could give her," Daphne murmured.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back, "but no one can know it was us."

"Should he be awake?"

"If he is, he'll know who is responsible."

"Not if we memory charm him."

Harry gave Daphne a speculative look. "Someone has been keeping secrets. We don't learn that spell until fourth year."

"You are not the only one with secrets, son of Le fay," Daphne answered smiling slightly. Seeing Harry's shocked expression, she squeezed his arm. "You have nothing to worry about. Let's just say your Mother wasn't the only one banished from Avalon and leave it at that."

Harry gaped at her. "You're a…"

"No," Daphne said. "Elves weren't the only inhabitants of Avalon. Some wizarding families lived there to."

Harry shook himself. They could talk about that later. "So you can modify his memory."

"Yes."

"Good enough for me."

 _ **XXX**_

A little after midnight, Daphne and Ariana slipped into the first year boy's dorm.

Harry rolled out of bed and joined them next to Draco's bed. The three looked down at the sleeping boy for several seconds.

"He's cute when he's sleeping," Ariana mumbled.

"I'm sure baby Hitler was cute when he was sleeping," Daphne whispered. "That didn't change the fact he grew up to be a monster."

"What are you going to do," Ariana whispered.

Harry waved his hand, binding Malfoy to the bed with conjured ropes. Feeling the ropes binding his limbs, Malfoy snapped awake. "What the," he began only to freeze when he saw who stood around him.

"Potter, Greengrass, Hunter, what are you doing here? Release me now. Wait until my Father hears about this."

"Your usual threat," Daphne said dismissively. "I'm afraid by the time Daddy hears about this, it'll be too late. It is time that you learned that Daddy can't always protect you."

They all saw the flash of fear that flared in Malfoy's eyes before it was suppressed. "You don't scare me. You can do nothing to me. You won't dare."

"Yes we would," Harry said casually. "You have threatened our friend and we don't take kindly to that. You have no respect for anyone or anything, but that is about to change."

"What are you talking about," Malfoy said, voice shaking slightly. "W-why should I respect any of you? You are all of lesser families than the Malfoys."

"Had you not threatened Pansy," Harry continued. "We would've been happy to leave you alone, but you just couldn't resist could you? You are a bully, Draco. You delight in hurting those that are unable to protect themselves."

"How is that any different than what you're doing, Potter? What do you call three on one?"

"Only one of us is going to do it," Daphne said. "The rest are simply here to observe."

Harry stepped closer to the bed, a heavy silver hammer appearing in his hand. "Don't worry," he said pleasantly. "You won't remember a thing."

Malfoy's high pitched screams were muffled by the silencing spell. Otherwise, the entire dorm would've woken up. Stepping up beside Harry, Daphne looked down at the sobbing boy. Flicking her fingers, Malfoy's sobs stopped and he fell unconscious. "I have numbed the pain," she said dispassionately. "He'll wake tomorrow morning with no memory of what's happened."

Ariana was pale. "Was that strictly necessary?"

"Yes," Daphne said coldly. "Had we tried to compel him to drop the contract with Pansy, his Father would've become suspicious. This way, Pansy's Father has a very good reason not to sign the contract."

The three made their way back to their beds, leaving no evidence of their crime behind.

 _ **XXX**_

The next Morning, Draco awoke slowly. There was a slight throbbing in his crotch. Wincing, he reached down to check that all was as it should be. His screams succeeded in waking the other occupants of the dorm.

 _ **XXX**_

Madam Pomfrey stood in Dumbledore's office, ringing her hands. "There's nothing I can do, Albus," she said unhappily. "They're gone. Even if I could restore them, they were smashed beforehand. It is almost like someone used a heavy object on the poor boy."

"So Draco Malfoy will never have children?"

"No, his testicles were smashed and then vanished."

"You're sure there's nothing you can do?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore rubbed his temples. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey," he said wearily. "I shall inform his Father."

 _ **XXX**_

Lucius Malfoy stepped into Dumbledore's office, his walking stick gripped tightly in a gloved hand. Slamming the door behind him, he glared at the headmaster. When he spoke, every word was filled with a cold fury.

"Dumbledore, for your sake I hope that letter you sent was a joke. Because if it wasn't, I swear to any deity that is listening that I will do everything in my power to see you sacked."

Dumbledore winced. "I understand your anger," he began.

"No, you don't understand my anger," Lucius mimicked. "I had a marriage contract all lined up and now you are telling me that my son is incapable of producing an heir for the Malfoy line. Unless I can have another son, my line will end with me. Your preferences are well known. You have no interest in continuing your own line, so there is no possible way you can understand how I feel. The only thing I want from you is to know what you intend to do about my son's emasculation."

"We have no evidence to follow," Dumbledore was as calm as ever. "Young Malfoy does not remember who attacked him."

"So he was memory charmed," Lucius interrupted. "You are supposed to be the greatest wizard in the world; can't you break the spell?"

"It's not that simple. Whoever did this to your son didn't just modify the memory. They removed the memory completely. There is no trace left. Incidentally, there is no magical signature left behind. I have nothing to go on. There is no way for me to find out who did this."

"It has to be someone in Slytherin," Lucius said firmly. "I don't know who would dare attack my son, but I will find them. I demand you check the wands of every student in that house."

"Dumbledore stroked his beard. Did Lucius really think him that inept? "I have checked every wand in Slytherin. They are all clean."

"Then they have masked the spells!" Lucius roared.

"I have checked for that as well. As I said, all the wands are clean."

"This is because they are Slytherins isn't it?" Lucius snarled. "If they were in your precious Gryffindor, I bet the cowardly bastards would already be expelled, wouldn't they?"

"Enough!" Dumbledore snapped. "I have done all I can. I have exhausted every lead. I agree with you that it had to be someone in Slytherin, but I cannot prove it. I can't just expel a student to satisfy your wounded pride, no matter how much you might want me to."

Lucius opened and closed his mouth for several seconds. "So you are going to do nothing?" he asked finally, his voice full of incredulity. "I should've known," he sneered. "Old Dumbledore, always giving the undeserving a second chance."

"As I recall," Dumbledore said a slight edge to his voice. "You were supposedly under the imperious curse. The terrible things you were ahem, forced to do shows a remarkably weak mind. Tell me, would you consider yourself one of the undeserving?"

Lucius was silent. He simply glared at Dumbledore. After a moment, Dumbledore continued.

"Rest assured that if I find the person who committed this crime, they will be expelled. Until then," he spread his hands theatrically. "My hands are tied."

Lucius turned away from the old man. He left the office without another word, slamming the door behind him.

Dumbledore stared at the closed door for several moments. He was not worried about Lucius's threat of getting him sacked. Better men than Lucius Malfoy had tried and failed during his time at Hogwarts. This would all blow over. Nevertheless, he needed to find the one who'd done this to young Malfoy. Such a person could not be allowed to remain at Hogwarts.

 _ **XXX**_

Pansy skipped into the hall the next morning and plopped down at the Slytherin table.

"I'm free," she squealed. "My Father just sent me the letter. He's stopped negotiations with the Malfoys."

Daphne reached across the table and squeezed Pansy's hand. "That's fantastic," she said tonelessly.

Pansy looked at her, raising her eyebrows. "You're not surprised."

"No," Daphne said matter-of-factly. "It was only a matter of time before your Father realized that a match with the Malfoy's would not be beneficial."

Pansy stared at her for a few moments. Daphne knew something. She was sure of it. Shrugging it off for the moment, she turned back to Harry and Ariana. "What do you guys think?"

Ariana's smile lit up her whole face. "We are really happy for you. What will your Father do now?"

Pansy's smile seemed to dim a little. "I don't know," she said worriedly. "My Dad never agreed with the Dark Lord's ideals, but he is a firm believer in a pureblood line. He wants to strengthen our bloodline at any cost."

"What about your Mother?" Harry asked curiously.

Pansy grimaced. "She doesn't like it, but females in pureblood households have virtually no say."

"So your Mother just wants to see you happy?"

"Yes."

"What will your Dad do now that the contract with the Malfoys has fallen through?"

Pansy shook her head. "I don't know. He may look for me a husband on the continent or he may try and negotiate a new contract. It's really too early to tell."

"What about you?" Harry asked Daphne. "You come from a pureblood family. Has your Dad tried to set you up in a contract?"

"No," Daphne said flatly. "He has allowed me to choose my own husband if I wish to marry that is. He is afraid that I might kill a contracted husband in their sleep."

Harry found the fact that she said all that without any expression rather disturbing. He had the distinct feeling that she was serious. As if she knew what he was thinking, Daphne smiled at him.

"Don't worry Harry," she said sweetly. "I wouldn't kill you."

Harry glanced at Ariana to see her fighting a smile. "Uh," he said looking back at Daphne. "Thanks, I think."

"You are welcome, I know," Daphne said emotionlessly.

Harry's left eye twitched. He decided to change the subject before Daphne drove him nuts. "So," he said looking at all three girls. "What are you all doing for Christmas?"

Pansy winced. "I signed up to go home, but now I'm not sure I want to. My Fathers probably going to be pretty irritable this Christmas."

"Why not come home with us," Ariana said. "I'm sure Lily would love to meet you."

"I don't know," Pansy said hesitantly. "I would hate to impose."

"You won't be imposing," Harry said quickly. "It will be fine. Mum would love to have more people around for Christmas."

"If you're sure," Pansy said.

"Why don't you come to," Harry said turning to Daphne.

Daphne's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Harry said. "There's no sense in you staying behind."

"If you're sure, I'd love to come," Daphne said quietly. She stood up. "I need to go send a letter to my parents." She looked at Pansy. "Coming?"

Pansy nodded. "Yes, I better send a letter asking if I can come as well." She pushed back from the table and followed Daphne out of the hall. When they were gone, Ariana leaned towards Harry.

"Will we be able to accommodate everyone at home? I didn't think of that when I asked Pansy."

"Don't worry," Harry whispered. "The cottage was constructed using elven magic. It can have as many rooms as it wants or as my Mum wants. I'm not exactly sure who's in charge."

Ariana glared at him. "Are you saying our home is alive?"

"Not alive exactly," Harry hedged. "I'd say sentient."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought Mum did," Harry said defensively.

"No!" Ariana hissed. "Is there anything else about our home I don't know?"

"You mean besides the fact that it eats trespassers?"

"What!"

 _ **XXX**_

Daphne and Pansy's parents had agreed to allow them to spend Christmas with Harry and Ariana. On the last day of term, Harry stepped into the common room having just finished packing.

"Are you girls ready to go?"

The three nodded. "Yes," they said in unison.

Harry sat down beside Daphne. "Do you have anything you want for Christmas?"

Daphne winked at him. "I'd like to see Krampus."

"Isn't that the dark version of Father Christmas that kidnaps evil children?"

"Yes."

"Why would you want to see him?"

"Because everyone else wants to see Father Christmas," Daphne explained patiently. "I want to be different."

Harry looked at her seriously. "You are strange."

Daphne leaned over and kissed his cheek. "That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"You're welcome." He leaned close to her. "I don't suppose you'd want to meet the Old One's to?"

"Don't be stupid," Daphne said, a slight expression of irritation flitting across her face. "Everyone knows that the Old Ones are still sleeping."

"I never know when you're joking," Harry said shuddering slightly.

"Neither do I," Daphne said seriously.

 _ **XXX**_

Lily hugged Harry as soon as he'd stepped through the barrier. Releasing him, she pulled Ariana into a hug. "I missed you to," she gushed as she released her. "The house was way too quiet."

"Puck was there wasn't he?" Ariana asked.

"Yes, but I can avoid most of his pranks." She turned to Pansy and Daphne who stood slightly apart from the others.

"Hi girls," she said smiling at them. "Pansy and Daphne. It is nice to meet both of you."

Daphne bowed slightly. "Lady Le fay," she murmured.

Lily froze, staring at the young girl in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Lily sat down at the kitchen table, staring at the strange young girl sitting across from her. The whole way from the station the girl had remained silent, not answering any questions. Now, sitting here staring at her, Lily tried to keep the unease from showing on her face. She had to stay calm. She needed answers.

"How do you know who I am, Ms. Greengrass?"

"My family has waited for you, milady," Daphne said respectfully.

"Why?" Lily asked. "You know why I was banished. I aided my sister in having sex with her own brother. I was responsible for the conception of Mordred and the fall of Camelot. I do not deserve your loyalty."

"But you repented, milady," Daphne said. "You admitted what you did was wrong. You took the King to Avalon for healing. When you were banished, you did not fight it, even though you could have. You have accepted the consequences for your actions."

Lily didn't answer. There was no point. If this family wanted to show her loyalty, she was not going to try and talk them out of it. After all, they could use all the help they could get. "So, you have been waiting for me. You still haven't answered the question of why."

"We wish to help you. You protected the old families after you were banished. You watched over those wizarding families that were exiled from Avalon. We simply wish to return the favor."

"You owe me no obligation, Ms. Greengrass," Lily said softly. "I may have been banished, but I still saw those wizarding families from Avalon as my responsibility."

"That's what makes you different, milady. Many in your situation would have abandoned all responsibility. You did not. In doing so, you earned the loyalty of my family."

Lily rubbed her temples. "I am not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

Daphne's lips twitched. "No, Milady."

"Wait a moment," Pansy asked speaking up for the first time since they'd entered the kitchen. She looked at Lily. "Are you Morgan le Fay, the Morgan Le fay?"

"I prefer Morgaine," Lily said calmly, "but yes, I am."

Pansy looked between Ariana and Harry. "Why didn't you tell me?" She sounded hurt. "Didn't you trust me?"

"It wasn't a matter of trust," Harry explained. "My life hasn't exactly been a bed of roses. In fact, it's been about as far from that as it is possible to get and don't get me started on Ariana's life."

Daphne looked at Harry. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you know?" Lily asked.

"No milady, we've just been waiting for your return. We were all taught how to recognize elven glamour, but that is the extent of our knowledge."

"But how did you recognize me?"

"There is a portrait hanging in our manor. It is the only one of you in existence. Once we could see through your glamour, we recognized who you were."

"You have a portrait of me?" Lily asked alarmed.

Daphne blinked at her. "Yes."

"Destroy it," Lily commanded.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

Lily leaned forward. "Because," she said slowly. "That portrait could be used to identify me. I just escaped Azkaban a few years ago and I have no intention of going back."

"Wait, Azkaban?" Pansy asked, sounding aghast. "Why were you in Azkaban?"

"It's a long story," Harry said. "Suffice to say, we were falsely imprisoned."

"We?" Daphne asked, a thread of anger creeping into her normally emotionless voice. "What do you mean by we?"

Harry and Lily looked at each other. "Should we tell them?"

"Why not?" Lily said. "If they are going to be your friends, they need to know. But," she said raising one hand. "I want a magical oath that you will not betray my son or myself."

"Is it really that serious?" Daphne asked tonelessly.

"If you will not give the oath," Lily said her green eyes boring into Daphne. "I will need to modify your memory."

Daphne's eyes widened slightly. This must be very serious. Could she give such an oath? Her family had sworn to aid Morgaine Le Fay in any way, but to give an oath not to betray her.

"Rest assured," a new voice said from the doorway. "We only want your oath that you will not betray us, meaning you will tell no one what you learn to day, either by word of mouth, writing, or any other form of communication. It does not mean you can't defend yourself from us if you find it necessary."

The occupants of the kitchen turned to see a tall man with long silver hair standing there. His storm grey eyes were fixed unblinkingly on the two girls.

"Puck," Lily said nodding to him. "Long time no see."

"I've been busy," Puck said entering the kitchen and sitting down next to her. "What do you say girls," he asked Pansy and Daphne. "Will you give the oath?"

Pansy and Daphne looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. Finally, Daphne nodded. "I cannot speak for Pansy, but I will give the oath."

"I will as well," Pansy said firmly.

"Excellent," Puck said grinning. He watched as Daphne drew her wand.

Pointing her wand at the ceiling, Daphne spoke in a clear strong voice. "I, Daphne Eileen Greengrass, swear that I will not reveal anything I learn about Morgaine Le Fay, her son Harry, or the elf Puck today. I swear not to betray their confidence in anyway, so mote it be."

There was a flash of light, signifying the sealing of the oath.

Pansy drew her wand. Pointing it straight up, she intoned. "I, Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson, swear that I will not reveal anything I learn about Morgaine Le Fay, her son Harry, or the elf Puck today. I swear not to betray their confidence in any way, so mote it be." There was another flash of light.

Lily relaxed. "Thank you girls. You will see why I asked for the oath soon enough."

Daphne and Pansy looked at Lily uncertainly. It was clear that they were unsure of what they'd just done.

Seeing their nervousness, Lily reached across the table and patted their hands reassuringly. Leaning back in her chair, she began.

"It all started before Harry was born when my husband James discovered that I was an elf."

 _ **XXX**_

Daphne and Pansy stared at Lily in horror when she'd finished. "They just locked you up," Pansy whispered.

"You and Harry," Daphne snarled, "but he was only a baby."

"That didn't matter," Harry said quietly. "They were afraid that I would be an elf, just like my Mother."

"And you are Sirius Black," Pansy asked turning to Puck.

"Yes," Puck answered stoically, "although it has been a long time since I used that name."

"They locked you up without a trial," Pansy asked.

"Now you see why we wanted the oath," Puck said gently. "None of us want to go back to that hell hole."

Daphne and Pansy shivered. "So you are half elf?" Pansy asked Harry. "That does explain your proficiency with wandless magic. Elves don't need a wand to use magic."

"Actually," Harry said. "I am a pure blood elf. Puck is my Father."

Pansy's eyes shot to Lily. "I thought elves didn't cheat on their spouses." Realizing what she'd said, she blushed. "I am sorry," she began. "I didn't mean…"

Lily stopped her with a raised hand. "It's fine Pansy. It would be the obvious conclusion. To answer your question, no I didn't cheat on James. Puck realized that James was infertile, so he performed a spell to rewrite James's reproductive system to match his."

"Why didn't you just take James's form?" Daphne asked. "It worked for Zeus when Heracles was conceived and was bound to be a lot less complicated."

Puck's expression was stony. "That would have been rape," he said coldly. "I may be a lot of things, but a rapist is not one of them."

Daphne inclined her head. "I meant no offense."

Puck relaxed. "That is fine, girl." "

Pansy turned to Ariana. "You are Dumbledore's lost sister?"

Ariana nodded uncomfortably.

"How are you alive again?"

Harry spoke up before Ariana could. "That is a long story and not a very pleasant one at that."

Ariana looked at Harry gratefully. "I would prefer not to talk about that?" she said softly.

"Enough of this," Lily said suddenly. Standing up, she clapped her hands together. "It's Christmas," she continued. "We can talk about this stuff later. Right now, why don't you tell me about your year at school while we all enjoy some hot chocolate?"

Harry looked at his Mother nervously. "There is one more thing."

Lily looked at him. "Oh?"

"It's about The Defense against the Dark Arts professor."

 _ **XXX**_

Lily stared at the wall as if it had all the answers. "You say his aura was being absorbed?" she asked Ariana. "That doesn't sound like possession to me."

Ariana shook her head. "I haven't seen possession before, but it didn't look like one aura overlapping another. It looked like one aura was eating the other."

Lily ran her fingers through her hair. "There are creatures that can eat souls, but none of those can possess someone."

Puck leaned forward. "You know more about dark magic than I do. Is there any creature that can I don't know, kick a soul out of its body and take that body as its own?"

Lily's forehead wrinkled in thought. "There are certain rituals that could force a soul out of a body, but it would take an extremely strong soul to do it. I have no idea what effect the new soul would have on the body, or the aura for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked. "Wouldn't the soul be able to take over the body and use it like its own?"

"No," Ariana said surprising everyone. When they all turned to look at her she smiled grimly. "You forget that I spent almost a hundred years as a ghost, so I know a little more than is normal about souls."

Lily turned to the young girl she thought of as a daughter. "Soul magic is not something I am familiar with as a rule. I know how to channel power from the soul to increase the power behind your spells, but that's it. Please explain what you mean."

"Okay," Ariana said her voice taking on a lecturing tone. "The soul assumes the shape of the body down to the smallest detail. The difference is the soul is immortal. Any damage the body suffers is not reflected by the soul. For example, if you cut off your arm, only your physical arm is missing. Your soul would still have an arm."

"But the ghosts at Hogwarts still have their wounds," Pansy said.

"Ghosts choose to stay behind because they are afraid of moving on, or they have something they want to do," Ariana explained. "As such, they take on the appearance they had when they died, wounds and all. Their appearance is not a reflection of their soul, just a representation of their body at the moment of death."

"So you are saying that a soul possessing Quirrells body would be incompatible with the body," Daphne said.

"Yes," Ariana confirmed. "I don't know what would happen to the body, but I imagine it would deteriorate in some way. It would be like trying to force a square peg in a round hole."

"Did you ever try to possess a body?" Harry asked.

"I tried to take over a coma patient's body once," Ariana said. "The soul had left and she was about my age. I thought I could build a new life for myself."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"It didn't go well," Ariana said flatly. "Let's just leave it at that."

Lily nodded. "I think you should stay away from Quirrell as much as possible. Don't cause any trouble in his class. Don't give him any reason to be alone with you, do you understand?"

Harry and Ariana both nodded. "Yes Mum," Harry said.

"Good, now, what else happened this year? Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"No," Harry said. "I think that's everything."

"Good, then why don't we enjoy our Christmas? We can worry about everything else after the Holidays."

"Sounds like a plan," Puck said happily.

The kids made noises of agreement. Ariana looked up at Lily.

"Is Merlin coming for Christmas?"

"Yes," Lily said. "He said he'd be here the day after Christmas. He said he was sorry he'd miss Christmas with us, but there was something he needed to take care of."

"Should we be worried?" Ariana asked.

"That's what I said," Lily said grinning slightly, "but he said no. I am operating under the assumption as long as it's not raining carnivorous flesh eating frogs, everything's probably okay."

Ariana raised an eyebrow. "Carnivorous flesh eating frogs?"

"Don't ask," Lily said. "It was an alchemical experiment gone horribly wrong."

 _ **XXX**_

Hundreds of miles away, in his quarters at Hogwarts, the man known as Professor Quirrell was scowling at his reflection in the mirror.

His face had once been quite unremarkable. Sure, he would not win any beauty contests, but neither would he be the ugliest person in a crowd either. That had all changed over the past week or so.

His once smooth skin was now rough, covered with weeping soars and festering boils. When he focused his attention inward, he could feel his major organs beginning the process of shutting down. What had gone wrong?

When he'd taken over this pathetic fool's body, everything had been fine. Sure, listening to the idiots piteous whining was annoying, but bearable. The problems hadn't started until he'd found that ritual to eject the soul from the body. That must be it. Ejecting the soul must have damaged this body's integrity.

What was he going to do now? He needed to find a way to hold this body together until he could get what he came for. Unicorn blood would keep him alive, but it would not fix the decay of his current host. He sat thinking for several moments before a terrible smile spread across his ruined face. Yes, that would work. It was lucky he'd performed the necessary rituals on his soul, or this would not be possible. It would mean a sacrifice, but he was sure he could find someone that had enough life energy for his purpose. Perhaps he should visit one of his former Death Eaters.

His mind drifted to the Malfoy boy. Without his ability to produce an heir, he was useless to the cause of the purebloods. Yes, his life would be perfect for holding this rotting body together. But wait, why go all the way to Malfoy Manor when there was someone already here that would fit his needs perfectly.

Humming happily, Voldemort stood and left his quarters at a run. He had to find that worthless old fool before it was too late.

 _ **XXX**_

Argus Filch grit his teeth as he scrubbed the floor. His back and arms ached, He wiped at his runny nose constantly, and his head throbbed like a rotten tooth. Of all the times to get a cold, he just had to get one at Christmas. It was just more proof that magic hated him. He straightened up, throwing his rag over his shoulder. He groaned as the bones in his back cracked loudly. Striding over to a suit of armor, he began polishing it vigorously, trying to burn off some of his frustration. As he worked, he thought about his life.

Why couldn't he be born with magic? He was from a pureblood family as old as any, but here he was, working at Hogwarts as the bloody caretaker. He was forced to watch the students receive the education that he could never have. He sneezed wetly and wiped his nose with his sleeve. He finished scrubbing the armor and stepped back to admire his work.

There, that was done. Now he could go back to his quarters and sit down with a nice hot cup of tea. He turned to do just that and froze. In front of him stood professor Quirrell, but something was wrong.

It appeared that the young professor's skin was sliding off his bones. Large festering boils covered his arms and legs and weeping soars spread across his face like ivy over the front of an abandoned house. As he stepped closer, Filch nearly gagged. The smell coming off him was like rotting fish covered in vomit.

"Professor," Filch croaked. "What happened to you?"

Quirrell's lips turned up in a smile, causing some of the soars to break open, spilling white puss down his chin. "Nothing that won't be fixed shortly, I assure you."

Filch winced at the sound of his voice. It was like the man was trying to gargle with gravel. Then what he'd said fully registered. "What do you mean? Have you been to see a healer?"

Quirrell let out a wheezing cackle. "No, fool, No healer could fix what is wrong with me, but you can."

"I?" Filch said confused. "What can I do?"

"Yes," Quirrell said as if he hadn't heard. "You will be perfect." He took a slow step towards Filch. "Don't worry, it won't hurt for long."

Filch stumbled backwards. "Stay away from me," he squeaked.

Quirrell chuckled. "Shh," he said soothingly. "I'm telling you it won't be too bad, I promise. Just hold still and it will all be over before you know it." He continued forward, stopping right in front of Filch. Reaching out, he stroked the caretaker's cheek with one boil covered hand.

Filch shuddered at the feeling of the wet sticky fingers running down his cheek. He stood, petrified, as Quirrell leaned towards him. "Tell me Argus, do you believe in an afterlife?" He whispered, his breath smelling like a dead animal left to rot in the sun.

Filch's paralysis broke. With a strangled scream, he jerked away from Quirrell and turned to run. He felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. A second later, a rotting arm was sliding around his throat cutting off his air.

"No," Filch choked. "Please don't."

"I told you it won't hurt for long," Quirrell growled.

Filch's scream was muffled by Quirrell's hand clamping over his mouth and nose. There was a sound like wind blowing over the mouth of a glass bottle, a flash of blinding white light, and then silence.

Slowly, Voldemort released the body of Argus Filch. He watched dispassionately as the corpse hit the floor like a sack of grain. Hesitantly, he touched his face. The soars were gone. He ran his hands across his arms. The boils appeared to be gone as well. He sighed in relief.

The life he'd taken from Filch would sustain him for several months so long as he didn't do anything too strenuous, but it was only a temporary solution. He needed to fine what was hidden here and fast. For now, he would go back to his quarters and enjoy Christmas. After all, it would be his first Christmas in a body in ten years. There was no sense in wasting it. He was turning to walk away, when he stopped and looked back at Filch.

He couldn't just leave the caretaker here. If someone found him lying in the hallway, it would no doubt make the old man suspicious. Luckily he knew where the squibs quarters was. He would just put him in bed and make it look like he'd died of a heart attack. He'd done it before. There was no reason it shouldn't work again. Lifting the body, he began walking in the direction of Filch's quarters. As he walked, he sang we wish you a Merry Christmas under his breath.

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore knocked on Filch's door the following morning. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Frowning, he tapped the door with his wand. It slowly swung open. Wand raised, he stepped into the doorway.

"Argus?" he called.

There was a soft meow. Dumbledore looked down to see Filch's scrawny dusty grey cat twining around his legs. "Mrs. Norris?" he murmured, bending to pet the cat.

The cat meowed again and butted his hand with her head. "Is something wrong with Filch," he asked stroking her ears.

In answer, the cat turned away from Dumbledore and walked back into Filch's quarters. After a few steps, she stopped and looked back at him as if to say "Are you coming or not?"

Dumbledore slowly followed Mrs. Norris into the room. The cat didn't pause, simply headed straight for Filch's bedroom. Dumbledore followed her. He'd no sooner entered the room, than he smelled it.

The smell of voided bowels and a released bladder permeated the room. Knowing what he would find, the old wizard approached the bed.

Filch lay upon the bed, looking relaxed and peaceful in death. When someone died, the statement was inevitably made about how the corpse just appeared to be sleeping. In Filch's case it was the truth. His hands were folded neatly across his chest, and his eyes were closed. A faint smile was on his lips, as if he'd died in the midst of a pleasant dream.

Dumbledore stood looking down at him for several moments. At last, he turned away from the corpse and headed for the door. He felt something nudge his ankle and turned to see Mrs. Norris following him.

Dumbledore reached down and gently lifted the cat into his arms. "Come," he said quietly. "You can stay with me until we find someone to look after you. I think I know another squib that would love to have another cat."

Stepping out of the room, he closed the door and locked it behind him with an advanced locking spell. It wouldn't do for any remaining students to come across Filch's body.

 _ **XXX**_

Early Christmas morning, Harry was awoken by someone bouncing on his bed.

"Harry," Ariana called excitedly. "Come on, it's Christmas morning. There's presents to open."

Harry opened one eye and stared at Ariana blearily. "Wha time is it," he mumbled.

"Half passed seven," Ariana said still bouncing. "Are you coming or not."

Chuckling at her exuberance, Harry rolled out of bed and followed her into the living room. As he entered, the first thing he saw was his Mother slumped in a chair, clutching a mug of tea like it was a lifeline.

"Did Ariana wake you up to?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling.

Lily glared at him over her mug. "You'd think after five years I'd be used to this."

"Ariana is definitely one of a kind," Puck said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He walked over and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Yes I am," Ariana said smugly. "Can we open presents now?"

"Don't you think you need to wait until your friends are up?" Lily asked yawning hugely. She looked at Ariana sternly. "That does not mean you should wake them up to. They are our guests, after all."

"Too late," Daphne said drolly, entering the room.

Pansy followed her in, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She glared at Ariana. "Why are we up so early?"

"It's Christmas," Ariana said, staring at Pansy as if she'd grown a second set of arms.

Pansy grunted and collapsed into a chair.

Harry and Daphne joined Puck on the sofa. Puck waved his hand and five piles of packages rose from beneath the Christmas tree. Each pile flew to a person.

Harry got a hand knitted jumper from Pansy, a package of Chocolate frogs from Daphne, a wooden box enchanted to be bottomless and weightless from Puck, a bag of every flavor beans from Ariana, and a long silver dagger from Lily.

"It's goblin made," Lily said as he lifted the dagger from its box. "It's enchanted to be indestructible and to always stay sharp. Also, being a Goblin weapon, it has the ability to take in whatever will strengthen it."

Harry got up and hugged his Mother. "Thanks Mum, I'm sure this will come in handy."

Lily kissed his cheek. "You're welcome."

Turning to the others, Harry thanked everyone for their gifts. After all the presents were opened, they all trooped into the kitchen for a small breakfast. The rest of the day was spent telling stories, enjoying Christmas dinner, and having a massive snowball fight which Lily won.

"You cheated," Harry said, spitting out a mouthful of snow.

"Don't be a sore loser," Lily said, snapping her fingers. The other participants of the snowball fight found themselves warm and dry in an instant. "You know that my element is fire, not water."

Puck nodded. "She's right. Your Mothers just good at this kind of thing, that's all."

"Come on," Lily said turning back towards the house. "Let's get some hot chocolate."

"Your Mum really likes hot chocolate," Daphne murmured.

Obviously hearing her, Lily looked back at them. "Of course I do, we only have four months to drink the stuff."

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked. "You can drink hot chocolate any time."

"No," Lily said firmly. "The only proper time to drink hot chocolate is in the winter. Now come on, it's freezing out here."

 _ **XXX**_

Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic, sat slumped in his office chair. He'd spent the biggest part of his evening filling out paperwork and he was exhausted. It was after midnight and here he was, almost asleep. He certainly hadn't expected this when he'd run for Minister. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud 'crack.'

He sat up with a jerk and stared around wildly. It didn't take him long to spot the disturbance. In front of him stood a House Elf.

"What do you want elf?" Fudge snapped. "I really don't have the time or patience for your kind."

The elf bowed, her long ears nearly touching the floor. "I am here to warn you minister. There is a great danger in our society that you are unaware of."

Fudge stared at the elf. She had to be the ugliest of her kind he'd ever seen. She was totally bald. Tufts of coarse black hair grew out of her long dog-like ears. Her large tennis ball sized brown eyes stared at him earnestly. Her long nose was the exact size and shape of an apple slice.

It wasn't her appearance that disturbed him. He'd met with several races and seen far uglier creatures. No, it was the way she carried herself. Most House Elves were cringing little creatures. They did not meet a wizard's eyes and they did not stand straight and tall, but this one did. She carried herself with a regal authority that Fudge had never seen in a House Elf before.

"What do you mean danger to our society," Fudge sneered. "Do you mean danger to wizards? Are your kind planning a revolt? Is that what's going on?"

The House Elf rolled her eyes. "Honestly, how you became minister, I will never know. No you idiot, House Elves are not planning a revolt. The danger comes from the remaining Potter family."

"The Potters?" Fudge asked confused. "What are you talking about, Elf? Have you gone mad?"

"No, Fudge, I am not mad."

"What is your name," Fudge interrupted.

The elf sighed in exasperation. It was clear she was getting very tired of being interrupted. "Millicent Bagnold," she said with a huff.

Fudge stared at the elf. Regardless of what she said, the little creature was obviously stark raving mad. "You are insane," he snapped. "Millicent Bagnold's been missing for years."

"I'm not missing you fool," the elf bit out. "I had a curse cast on me by the Potter boy."

"Do you hear yourself?" Fudge said incredulously. "The boy is only eleven and you are claiming he cast a curse that turned you into a House Elf? Why, I've never even heard of such magic."

"He was five when he did it," Bagnold muttered. "Look, his age isn't important. You need to send aurors after him and his Mother as soon as possible. I'm telling you they are very dangerous."

"Enough," Fudge snapped. "Who do you work for?"

Bagnold blinked at him stupidly. "What?"

"Who do you work for?" Fudge repeated.

"The Ministry of Magic," Bagnold said hesitantly.

Fudge seized one of his gloves from the corner of his desk and threw it at her. "Get out," he said icily. "You are free. Be grateful I don't have you locked away for such disrespect. Now, get out of my sight."

Reluctantly, Bagnold picked up the glove and turned to go. Before vanishing, she looked back at Fudge. "You will remember Minister, that I did what I could to warn you tonight."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Bagnold stood outside the ministry of magic. She shivered as the December wind cut through the thin pillowcase she wore. Her bare feet felt like chunks of ice and she could no longer feel her fingers.

"Where can I go now?" she said softly to herself.

There weren't a lot of places for an unemployed House Elf to go once they'd been dismissed. She'd heard of horror stories about House Elves being sold to brothels in Nockturn Alley. She would die before subjecting herself to that fate. Luckily for her, she knew of one place where House Elves were always in demand. She knew she would be accepted there, but could she convince him of whom she was? A small spark of hope flared inside her. Her dismissal could actually turn out to be a good thing. If she could convince him, she may be able to get rid of the Potter brat and his Mother without any involvement from Fudge. With a loud crack, she vanished.

 _ **XXX**_

With a sigh, Dumbledore initialed the last piece of parchment and set it aside. He stood up and stretched, groaning in pleasure as his back popped. Signing paperwork was not the way he wanted to spend Christmas night, but it could be a lot worse. He sat back down in his chair, and with a flick of his wand, conjured himself a cup of tea. Sighing in contentment, he relaxed. Christmas may be over, but he still had a week before the students returned and he intended to enjoy every second of it. His relaxation was interrupted by a loud 'crack.'

He sat up and looked around his office. It didn't take him long to spot the little House Elf standing in front of his desk. Her brown eyes were fixed unblinkingly upon his face. "Albus," she said clearly, with none of the muddled speech most House Elves used. "I need your help."

Dumbledore blinked at her. "I beg your pardon little friend, but you seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know me, but I cannot say the same."

"I am not surprised," the little elf said. "This is not the form I was in the last time we met."

Dumbledore gave the little creature a strange look. "Pardon? What do you mean? I do not remember ever meeting you. I mean no offense, but you are a very unusual looking House Elf. I believe I would remember seeing you before."

The little Elf's features twisted into a mask of such rage and hate that Dumbledore leaned away from her, afraid of being burned. "You mean I am ugly," she hissed. "I am quite sure that it was the brats intention to make me as hideous as possible as part of my punishment."

"Brat? Punishment? Are you quite well, little friend?"

"I am as well as could be for someone who was turned into a House Elf."

Dumbledore frowned at the tiny being. This wasn't making any sense. He examined her closely, looking for anything out of place. She was obviously female, but that was all he could tell for sure regarding her appearance. Her attitude was a different story.

This House Elf was acting normal. Most House Elves were servile cringing creatures, not looking a wizarding in the eye unless they were ordered to. He needed more information, but he needed to move carefully. That flash of anger was a sign of instability.

"You say you aren't a House Elf and that I once knew you. Who are you and how were you turned into a House Elf?"

"My name is Millicent Bagnold. I was turned into a House Elf by Sirius Black and Harry Potter about six years ago."

Dumbledore stared at her. Of all the things he'd expected, that answer hadn't been it. He did not let his feelings show on his face, simply continued questioning her.

"You say you are Millicent Bagnold, but I have no evidence of that. Obviously you do not look the same as you did the last time I saw you. I need proof. Tell me something only you and I would know."

Bagnold looked down at her bare feet. "Like what?" she snapped. "It's been over six years since I've seen you, Dumbledore."

"I'm sure if you give it some thought, you'll come up with something."

Bagnold had to restrain herself from lunging at the old man. He could be so annoying sometimes. "Fine," she hissed. What did she know that only Dumbledore knew as well? Then she had it.

"Sirius Black was imprisoned without a trial," she blurted.

Dumbledore smiled like a teacher with a particularly bright student. That was indeed something only he and Bagnold knew. He had told no one of that and he doubted Bagnold would have told one of her own House Elves.

"Can you give me an oath?" he asked.

Bagnold frowned. "I don't know."

"Will you try?"

"Alright then," she said sulkily. In a bored tone, she incanted, "I, do swear that I am Millicent Bagnold, so mote it be."

A flash of light lit the room. Dumbledore smiled when he saw the House Elf standing there alive and well. "Thank you," he said. Assuming a businesslike manner, he continued. "Now, why would Sirius Black turn you into a House Elf? Why wouldn't he kill you instead?"

"It wasn't Black," Bagnold spat. "It was Potter. As for why Black didn't kill me, he said there were worse things than death."

"Potter?" Dumbledore asked. "My dear you must be mistaken. The lad would only have been five years old at the time. He could not do what you accuse him of. It would take an entirely new spell to transfigure someone into a House Elf and no five year old wizard would be capable of such advanced magic."

"He's not a wizard," Bagnold growled. "He's an elf, a true elf, not one of these stunted House Elves. Did he modify your memory? We locked the boy and his Mother in Azkaban for being who and what they were."

Dumbledore stared at Bagnold, horrified at the idea of throwing an innocent child to the dementors. "It is you that must be mistaken," he said firmly. "I would never do that. I could never lock a child in Azkaban."

Bagnold snorted. "Oh no, but you would do whatever it takes to protect the Wizarding world, would you not? What you don't remember is who Lily Evans truly is. If you did, you'd regret not executing the little bastard and his Mother when we had the chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lily Evans or Lily Potter if you prefer, is not who she seems. I know you've suspected something since the boy arrived at Hogwarts, haven't you? Well, you were right to suspect something. Lily Potter is really that old sorceress Morgaine Le Fay."

Dumbledore's mind was spinning. It couldn't be true. He'd known Lily since she arrived at Hogwarts. "Impossible," he said stubbornly. "I saw her enter Hogwarts at age eleven. Professor McGonagall went and met with her parents. "We'd have known if she was really Morgaine Le Fay. There would've been signs."

Bagnold stepped towards the old man. With one nimble movement, she leapt onto the desk. Reaching out, she touched his forehead. "Remember," she commanded, pouring her magic into him. "I restore what was stolen from you."

It felt as if his head were splitting in two. Sounds and images assaulted his mind. Reeling back in his chair, Dumbledore clapped both hands to his head and screamed. Blood burst from his nose and he convulsed as more and more images surfaced.

He saw Lily bound in iron chains. He saw her pleading to be released. He saw a baby boy being thrown into the prison cell with her. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the images stopped. He looked at the House Elf in front of him, his eyes wide with shock.

"What have I done," he breathed. His eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped over his desk.

Bagnold stared at Dumbledore's unconscious form dispassionately. "Great, just great," she muttered through clenched teeth. Nothing had gone according to plan. Dumbledore was supposed to reverse the spell on her. She'd spent years learning to use her new brand of magic so she could escape and it was all for nothing. She'd hoped once she reached Dumbledore, she'd be able to convince him to kill the elf and her spawn. Instead, he'd fainted. "Now what am I going to do?"

 _ **XXX**_

On Boxing Day morning, Harry and Lily walked up the marble steps of Gringots. "Remind me again why we are doing this?" Harry asked.

"Because Ollivander suggested it. He may be a lot of things and he may have a lot of faults, but he has a reason for everything he does."

"Whatever," Harry said scuffing the ground with his foot. "I just don't see the point. I mean we already know who my Father is."

"Quit complaining," Lily chastised gently. "We go in, we get the inheritance test done, and we get out."

"Fine, fine," Harry mumbled. He followed his Mother inside the bank. They approached the closest teller.

"Yes," the goblin grunted without looking up.

"Lily Potter bringing Harry Potter for an inheritance test."

The goblin glanced up at Lily's words, his eyes widening slightly. "Follow me," he said inclining his head a fraction of an inch.

Lily and Harry followed the goblin down a long hallway. At the end, they entered a room with three chairs and a table in the center.

"This is it?" Lily asked. "I expected something a bit more elaborate."

"We find this setup adequate milady," the goblin said. "Some of our clients can get quite upset if their inheritance tests don't go the way they expected. The less things in the room, the less things there are to mend and the fewer things there are to clean the blood off afterwards."

Lily bowed slightly. "Makes sense, my friend," she said respectfully. "So, how will the inheritance test work? I am not very familiar with goblin magic."

"Not many are, milady," the goblin said. He laid a sheet of blank parchment on the table. "Your son need only to smear some blood on the parchment. The parchment has been treated in several potions that will reveal his heritage. Is there anything you would like to reveal before the test is performed?"

"No," Lily answered. "I know who his Father is, so I'm not expecting any surprises."

"Very well," the goblin said. He turned to Harry. "If you will please smear your blood on the parchment."

Harry took the silver dagger the goblin offered and nicked his thumb with the point. A drop of blood welled up. He smeared the blood on the parchment as instructed.

The three of them watched in silence as the blood formed scarlet writing that spread over the parchment like a spider's web. When the writing stopped, they all read the results.

 **Inheritance test for, Harry James Potter Le Fay.**

 **Father: Puck AKA Sirius Orion Black.**

 **Adoptive Father: James Charles Potter.**

 **Mother: Lily Evans Potter/Morgaine Le Fay.**

Harry and Lily stared at the parchment. "What does it mean adoptive Father?" Harry asked after a moment.

The goblin looked at the two of them. "I assume that part of the test was a surprise to you?"

"Yes," Lily said looking as if she'd just been clubbed over the head. "I never expected this."

"Would you feel comfortable telling me about Mr. Le Fay's parentage?"

Harry and Lily looked at each other. With a wave of his hand, Harry erected a privacy bubble. "What do you think?" he asked quietly. "I think we could probably figure this out on our own. We don't need the goblin's help."

"Yes we could," Lily said, "but would that be for the best? The goblins have guarded some of my wealth for centuries. They have always been courteous with me, even when they have had no reason to."

"So, what are you saying?" Harry asked, "Give them this information as a gesture of good will?"

"Not without an oath to keep the information inside the goblin nation. I may trust them, but I am not fool enough to believe that every goblin has my best interests at heart."

"You're the boss," Harry said casually. "If you think it's for the best, then let's do it." With a flick of his fingers, he dispelled the privacy bubble. Lily turned to the goblin.

"I want your word that the information I give will not leave the goblin nation," she said seriously.

"You have it, milady," the goblin said instantly.

"Just like that?" Harry asked. "Don't you need to check with your superiors?"

"No young Lord," the goblin said. "For the gathering of information, all goblins are authorized to make whatever oaths are necessary to obtain that information."

"I repeat," Lily said her voice taking on a steely edge. "This information will not leave the goblin nation. I want a magically binding oath to that effect, or I will not give it to you."

The goblin bowed again. "I, Ironhand, swear by my life, magic, and soul, that the information I obtain here will not leave the goblin nation, so mote it be." A small flash of light lit the room. When it faded, the goblin looked at Lily expectantly. "Does that suffice?"

"It does," Lily said relaxing. "Here is the information." She quickly explained about Puck's involvement in Harry's conception. When she was done, the goblin nodded slowly.

"Yes, I can see why you would want this information protected. While it would not be scandalous, it could cause problems for you. If the wizards ever learned that Puck was Harry's Father, they would believe that he was at least half-elf. Due to their dislike of anything not one hundred percent human, your son would be hounded out of Britain at the very least. That isn't taking into account the fact that Puck interfered with a wizarding bloodline."

"Correct," Lily said. "Can you tell me why the inheritance ritual shows James Potter as Harry's adoptive Father?"

"Yes," the goblin said. "From what you tell me, Puck performed a spell to cause James Potter's reproductive system to match his own. However, it was still James's reproductive system and James was still a human while Puck is an elf. Instead of completely rewriting James's reproductive system, it mixed the genetic material of James Potter and Puck. Puck's was the primary, but there were still trace amounts of James's present when Harry was conceived. Therefore, Mr. Potter here has two Fathers not just one."

"So what does this mean for Harry?"

"It means that he can legally claim the Potter inheritance. That includes the gold, the property, and any heirlooms that may be left."

Lily turned to Harry. "What do you think?"

"Do I have to make a decision ow?" Harry asked Ironhand.

"No Milord," Ironhand said immediately.

"I'd like to wait," Harry said. "I really don't know how to feel about James Potter right now and I don't want to make any hasty decisions."

"Very wise," Ironhand said smiling approvingly. He turned to Lily. "You were James's wife. "Would you like the records of the Potter accounts?"

Lily looked at the goblin surprised. "Can I get those? I assume James would have changed his Will."

"No," Ironhand said. "For whatever reason, Mr. Potter left you as the primary beneficiary."

Lily ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes, I would like the records. If for no other reason than to assess what my son will inherit if he so chooses."

 _ **XXX**_

Harry and Lily entered the cottage carrying a full money bag each. While they were at the bank, they'd stopped by Lily's vault. They entered the kitchen and froze. Merlin sat at the table, his red eyes glowing faintly. Magic came off him in waves, causing his red hair to stand on end.

"Merlin," Lily said stepping towards him. "What has happened? Where are the girls?"

"Ariana has taken them to meet her brother. As for what has happened, my spell is broken," Merlin said stiffly.

Lily instantly knew what he referred to. "Your spell on Dumbledore, but how is that possible?"

"I don't know. The memories were removed. Only elven magic could…" He stopped and turned to Harry, staring at him intently.

"What?" Harry asked shifting uncomfortably.

"You turned Bagnold into a House Elf, didn't you?" he said, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "But," he stopped as realization hit him. "Crap," he grumbled.

"What?" Lily asked.

"When we turned her into a House Elf, we altered her magic as well. Stunted and twisted as they are, they are still elves."

"They would still have elven magic," Puck said coming into the room.

"So Bagnold could reverse the spell?" Lily said dully.

"Obviously," Merlin said. "Considering I just got warned that my spell was broken."

"I never thought she'd seek out Dumbledore," Puck said. "When we placed her in that market, I thought she'd be picked up by some rich wizarding family. I thought she'd be bound to that family."

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"I think it's obvious," Lily said. "You are not going back to Hogwarts. It's too dangerous."

"He's got to go back," Puck said unexpectedly.

Lily's green eyes flashed. "Oh," she said dangerously. "Why is that?"

"Dumbledore will know something is up if he doesn't return."

"At least he'll be safe," Lily snapped.

"For how long?" Puck asked calmly. "If Bagnold has rejoined Dumbledore, it'll only be a matter of time before she comes after all of us."

"We are the only true elves left on this side of the gates. If she comes after us, we can ward against her."

"We'd have to leave the house sometime," Puck rebutted. "Face it, there is no other way. Harry has to return to Hogwarts, but we can protect him."

"How?" Lily asked.

"Send a letter to Dumbledore to meet on the evening after Harry has gone to Hogwarts. He'll be safe and we can deal with the old man then."

"But that may be tipping our hand," Harry said thoughtfully.

"He's right," Merlin said. "I think we should wait to see what Dumbledore does. If he doesn't make contact before you return to Hogwarts, I'll go to Hogwarts to meet with him."

"What will you do?" Lily asked.

"What I should've done a long time ago," Merlin said solemnly. "I will end him."

 _ **XXX**_

"Well?" Bagnold said as she appeared in Dumbledore's office. "What do you say? Do you remember everything?"

Bagnold had given him three days to think about things before returning. She'd thought that a little time would help him put things in perspective. By the look of him, she'd been wrong. His shoulders were slumped, his hair and beard hung in matted tangles, and it looked as if he hadn't moved from his chair since she'd last seen him.

Dumbledore turned from where he'd been staring out the window. Bagnold flinched when she saw his eyes. They looked haunted as if he'd gotten a glimpse of hell itself. When he spoke he sounded tired, but resigned.

"Unfortunately, I think I was better not remembering."

"You see what must be done now?" Bagnold said firmly. "We can't risk locking her or the child up this time. They have to die."

Dumbledore was silent. He sat there, staring down at his desktop. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away absently. Straightening, he fixed Bagnold with a penetrating stare.

"There would have been a time," he began. "I would have agreed with you. I would have done whatever it took to keep elven blood from infecting our society, even if that meant murdering a child, but things have changed."

"What things?" Bagnold asked, looking confused. "Don't tell me you've gone soft? You can't back out on me now. Morgaine and her child have to die. Look at what they did to me."

"I'll agree that Morgaine must be eliminated, but we will leave Harry Potter alone."

Bagnold's large brown eyes flashed with rage. "No!" she shrieked. "I want that little freaks head for what he did to me."

"You and I got exactly what we deserved. We should've never tried to harm a child."

"We did what was for the best. I'd have thought you'd jump at the chance to kill the little brat. He'll be right under your thumb."

"No," Dumbledore said sternly. "Harry Potter is a child. He will be left alone to live his life as best he can."

"He isn't a child," Bagnold screamed. "He's a monster."

"If that is true," Dumbledore said quietly. "Whose fault is that? You and I locked an innocent child away in hell on earth. I will agree that Morgaine Le Fay needs to die, but I will not punish a child for his Mothers mistakes."

"You have a plan don't you," Bagnold said suddenly. "That is why you're so reluctant to kill the boy isn't it? You want to use him for something? What is it? What do you want him for?"

Dumbledore debated whether to answer for several seconds. In the end, he decided it couldn't hurt. "You and I made a decision out of ignorance. We based that decision on texts written by the nobility of pureblood society whose only interests was maintaining the purity of their bloodline. You and I both know that the pureblood lines are weakening. They need an infusion of fresh magical blood. Perhaps the Potter boy is the answer."

"No Albus," Bagnold all but moaned. "That is what we were trying to prevent, remember? We don't know the effects elven blood could have on wizard blood. It could cause terrible mutations."

"We have no choice," Dumbledore said sharply. "If we do nothing, the wizard race will die out in the next few centuries. If allowing the Potter boy to marry a witch and Father children will restore the magic to even one dying line, then it will be worth it." He continued more quietly. "The elves are gone and they are never coming back. This boy may be our only hope for survival."

Bagnold leapt onto a chair and glared right into Dumbledore's face. "I will not let you do this. I will stop you from destroying our race." She raised a hand and froze. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move.

Dumbledore's wand was pointed steadily at Bagnold's chest. "You are the one that will destroy our race, not I."

"I. will. Stop. You," Bagnold gritted out.

"No, I will stop you," Dumbledore said sadly.

"The portraits," Bagnold managed.

"Are frozen," Dumbledore said. "I am sorry it has come to this, but your desire for revenge blinds you to the truth. Don't worry; I shall take care of Morgaine."

Panicking, Bagnold threw all her magic into breaking the spell that bound her. "No, no, no," she whimpered.

Dumbledore looked deep inside himself. He focused on his hatred for those that harmed the innocent. He remembered the death of his beloved sister, Ariana. He remembered the self-hatred he'd felt as they laid her to rest. "Avada Kedavra," he whispered.

A jet of green light flew from his wand and struck Bagnold in the chest. The force of the spell sent her small body flying across the room. Before it struck the far wall, it changed.

Where a House Elf had once been, an old woman flew through the air, struck the far wall, and slid to the floor. Dumbledore slowly approached the corpse. He looked down at her wide eyes, permanently frozen in an expression of terror. "Forgive me," he murmured. With a wave of his wand, the body vanished.

Sitting back down behind his desk, he resumed looking out the window. After a moment, he began to cry.

 _ **XXX**_

The morning of their return to Hogwarts, Harry paced nervously in the kitchen. Lily entered, and seeing him, smiled tightly.

"I assume there is no news?"

"Nothing," Harry said. "I thought for sure that he'd have contacted us by now."

Merlin appeared beside Harry. "I'll be heading to Hogwarts with you. Stay with your friends, don't go off wandering alone until I give you word, got it?"

"Yeah," Harry said smiling slightly. "I got it. How much does Ariana know?"

"Everything," Merlin said. "I wanted to hide it from her, but I thought she had a right to know."

Before Harry could say anything else, the girls entered the room. Harry glanced at Ariana and saw tear stains on her cheeks.

As they exited the cottage, he leaned close to her. "Are you alright?"

Ariana shook her head. "No, I know what's going to happen. Merlin is going to kill my brother." She was silent for a moment. "I want to hate him, you know? Part of me asks what right he has to decide who lives and who dies? Then I think of Albus. He's doing the same thing. Only if he gets his way, he'll kill the woman I've come to think of as a Mother."

Harry squeezed her shoulder. "Two options," he said softly, "neither of them are any good."

"No, they're not," Ariana said. "Whatever happens, I'm going to lose someone I love."

Harry had nothing to say. Privately, he hoped Merlin killed Dumbledore. After all, it was his Mother's life on the line. Not wanting to cause Ariana anymore pain, he stayed quiet, simply offering as much comfort as he could with his presence.

 _ **XXX**_

Voldemort stared into the mirror, fear gripping his insides like an icy fist. In the center of his forehead, there was a large weeping soar. "No," he groaned. "Not now, the students will be back soon." Why was this happening now? He'd stolen that blasted squibs life, so why was his body beginning to rot? He began pacing back and forth, his rage growing with every step.

The Potter boy had done this to him. That little whelp was the reason he was occupying this rotting husk. He would make him pay. His lips twisted in a cruel smile. Yes, the boy would pay, and what better way than helping him obtain what was hidden here. He would be surrounded by his friends when he returned, but he would have to sleep sometime, and when he did, Voldemort would strike.

Decision made, Voldemort went about preparing his lesson plans, humming quietly. After all, maybe he would stay and teach after he got a new body. It might be amusing to see how long it took the old man to realize he was here.

 _ **XXX**_

Merlin appeared outside the door to Dumbledore's office. He raised his fist to knock, but Dumbledore's voice came from inside.

"Enter Merlin, let's get this over with."

Merlin cautiously stepped inside. As he closed the door behind him, he glanced around the office. The little tables that had been placed throughout the room were gone, the bookcases lining the back wall were missing, and finally, all the portraits that had lined the walls of the office were absent. "You redecorated," he said conversationally, his red eyes focused unblinkingly on the wand in Dumbledore's hand.

"I thought this meeting would probably be unpleasant," Dumbledore said calmly.

"It doesn't have to be," Merlin said. "Give me a magical oath that you will not seek to harm Harry, Sirius, or Morgaine Le Fay and I'll leave you be."

"I cannot do that," Dumbledore said. "I could promise to leave Harry alone, but Morgaine must pay for her crimes."

"Hypocrite," Merlin said steadily. "How many Death Eaters have you spoken for to keep them out of prison?"

"They are doing penance for their crimes. Morgaine has done none."

"How would you know that?" Merlin asked. "You only know about twenty-one years of a fifteen hundred year lifespan."

"You will never understand what needs to be done. You are too close to her. Why is she so important to you? Let me do what you can't bring yourself to do. Allow me to kill her and I swear to you I will not harm Harry Potter in any way."

"What about Ariana?" Merlin asked desperately. "What would she think if she could hear you going on like this?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes flashed. "Don't bring her into this. Don't even speak her name. You have no right, after what you have done. Did you think I wouldn't realize you'd turned my sister into an abomination? What dark magic did you use to animate her corpse?"

"She's not undead," Merlin said quietly. "She's alive again."

"Lies," Dumbledore choked. "Because of you, I'll have to kill my own sister."

Merlin looked deep into Dumbledore's eyes and saw nothing but anger, pain, and determination. He knew there would be no changing the old man's mind. "Is that your final word," he said sadly.

"It is," Dumbledore said stoically. "I cannot allow your darkness to infest this world any longer."

"Then let us begin," Merlin said.

Merlin and Dumbledore circled one another, each looking for an opening. Then, at the same instant, they acted.

Dumbledore jabbed his wand, sending a rope of purple flame arcing towards Merlin.

Merlin's bolt of lightning stopped the flame in midair. The shockwave of the spells colliding sent both combatants stumbling back. Merlin gestured, silver daggers flying from his fingertips.

Dumbledore twisted out of the way, but one dagger plunged into his shoulder. He grunted, and with a flick of his wand, the dagger vanished, the wound sealing instantly. He waved his wand in a circular pattern.

Merlin's eyes widened as several long swords flew from Dumbledore's wand and began circling him. He leaned left then right, but the spinning swords came ever closer. He threw himself backward, narrowly avoiding getting impaled through the stomach. He grunted as one of the spinning swords sliced his cheek.

With a flick of his fingers, he sent the swords flying back towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gestured lazily and the swords vanished.

The two mages stood there, staring at each other. "You're a lot tougher than I thought," Merlin panted.

Dumbledore wiped sweat from his brow. "So are you," he said. Without warning, a jet of green light flew from his wand.

Merlin ducked, hearing a crack as the killing curse struck the wall behind him. He waved his hand, a blue flame flying from his palm.

A silver shield appeared in front of Dumbledore. The blue flames struck the shield with a loud 'gong.'

Merlin pointed a single finger at Dumbledore. The green light of his killing curse made the room as bright as day. Dumbledore hastily conjured a stone slab, blocking the curse.

Dumbledore's blasting curse threw Merlin across the room. He rose to his feet, rubbing his chest. He coughed, blood splattering the floor at his feet. Each breath felt as if someone was sticking a knife in his side.

"You're injured," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps you should just walk away."

With a snarl, Merlin threw both arms wide. An inferno of black flames roared across the room. At the same instant, Merlin summoned Dumbledore's wand from his hand.

To his shock, Dumbledore blocked the flames with a wandless shield. With a come hither motion, his wand jerked from Merlin's hand and flew back into his own.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"No," Merlin grunted, "but I could hope."

"Your ribs are broken," Dumbledore observed. "I think it is clear who is the superior duelist."

"I will admit you are a lot more of a challenge than I thought, but I'm not going to give up."

Dumbledore's only response was to fire another blasting curse, which Merlin blocked with a hasty shield.

"I noticed you're using killing curses," Merlin panted. "When did that start? There was a time you would have not dared to use such dark magic."

"Even I must make sacrifices for the greater good," Dumbledore said sadly. "I am sorry, but you will not be able to block this next spell.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "What spell is that?"

Dumbledore spoke as if he hadn't heard him. "I need to be sure this will do the trick."

"Fiend fire,' he said, thrusting his wand forward.

Merlin's eyes widened as a fiery phoenix made of scarlet flames flew from Dumbledore's wand, charging at Merlin. Over the roar of the flames, he heard Dumbledore speaking.

"Not even you can avoid this spell."

Merlin watched the phoenix approach. When it was almost upon him, he did the only thing he could. He vanished.

The fiery phoenix stopped, hovering in midair before turning on its creator.

Dumbledore screamed as the flames engulfed him. He struggled to cancel the spell, but to no avail. He twisted and writhed in the flames, shrieking piteously.

After a few moments, Merlin appeared before him. With a glance, he dispelled the flames. He walked over and looked down at Dumbledore's blackened body.

"Rest easy, Albus Dumbledore," he whispered.

Dumbledore's hand twitched. He opened his eyes and gasped for air. "How did you block the spell," he wheezed. "No one can avoid fiend fire."

"You're right, they can't, but Fiend fire is sentient. It is hungry and if it can't find its target, it will turn on its creator. You wouldn't have known this because not many have been desperate enough to cast that spell."

Dumbledore smiled painfully. "It was an honor dueling you," he whispered. His body went stiff. A fowl stench filled the room.

"Likewise," Merlin said bowing his head. He stood for a moment, looking down at the old wizard. Exhaustion tugged at him like a lead weight. His chest ached dully. He just wanted to lie down and sleep for a year. He gestured, causing the body to vanish. Another wave of his hand, and the air in the room was fresh and clean. A third wave and all of Dumbledore's possessions were back in their accustomed place. As the portraits reappeared on the walls, Merlin plucked Dumbledore's curiously unburnt wand from the floor and disappeared.

 _ **XXX**_

Lily leapt to her feet as Merlin appeared on the kitchen floor. "What happened," she said hurrying over to him.

"Dumbledore's dead. I need healing." His eyes closed and his body went limp.

Lily looked up at the ceiling. "Puck," she yelled.

 _ **XXX**_

The next morning Merlin awoke in a warm bed. He felt his chest. There was no pain. He shifted, the blankets rustling at his movement.

"Ah, you're awake," Puck said. "Need some water?"

Merlin gave a muffled grunt of ascent. He took the glass Puck handed him and drank greedily. Sitting up, he clutched the glass in both hands and stared at Puck. Something wasn't right. Puck's expression was pinched and his Sirius Black Glamour kept flickering on and off. Watching the glamour flicker was like watching a lightbulb that was about to go out.

"What's happened?" he asked as he stood up. "Where's Morgaine?"

Puck let out a shaky breath. "She's on her way to Hogwarts." He paused for a moment. Merlin could see his throat work.

"What is it?"

"Harry's missing," Puck said almost too softly to hear.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

Harry gasped as icy water splashed in his face. He sat bolt upright, swearing loudly. "Damn it, Ariana, that water is…" He broke off as he saw the man standing in front of him. "You're not Ariana."

"Very astute of you," Quirrell said. "I'm sorry to bring you here, but you are not an easy kid to capture."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry took in his surroundings. The room he was in was high ceilinged. The walls dripped with musty smelling moisture. At the back of the chamber stood a statue of a man.

"What is this place?" Harry asked calmly. "Why have you brought me here?"

Quirrell tsked. "So many questions young Harry," he stopped to wipe some puss from the soar on his forehead. "This," he continued gesturing around him, "is The Chamber of Secrets."

Harry tilted his head. "Slytherin's old chamber? I thought only the heir of Slytherin could enter there?"

"Oh so you do know of it," Quirrell said clapping his hands happily. "I see your Mother did not slack on your education. Very good, very good indeed. When I return, I shall have to try and convince her to enter my service."

An icy chill ran down Harry's back. He gulped audibly. Either he was dealing with a madman, or things were not as clear as they appeared. Knowing that he needed to keep Quirrell talking, he decided to ask a question.

"What's wrong with your face?" He pointed at the oozing soar on Quirrell's forehead. "That wasn't there before Christmas."

Quirrell's happy smile faded. He grit his teeth, his nostrils flared, and his eyes flashed. "Yes, it was," he hissed. "I had to use a multitude of spells to keep people from noticing the decay of this body."

Harry's suspicion was growing. He decided to drop all pretense. "Who are you? I know you're not Quirrell. I don't think I really knew the real Quirrell. What are you, some kind of demon or parasite?"

Quirrell chuckled. "I guess, from a certain point of view, I'm both." He glared at Harry. "This is your fault, you know? You reduced me to this. All the deaths I have been forced to cause, their blood is on your hands."

Before Harry could answer, Quirrell had pointed his wand at him. "CRUCIO!" he screamed.

Harry writhed on the ground. It felt like a thousand white hot knives were piercing every inch of his body. He could hear screaming. The screams were loud and agonized. Dully, he realized it was him that was screaming. Just as suddenly as it started, the pain stopped. Harry looked up, blinking the spots from his vision.

Quirrell stood above him, panting heavily. Sweat dripped down his face and the flow of puss from the soar on his forehead had increased. Harry noticed a boil beginning to form on his left cheek.

"That hurt didn't it Harry?" Quirrell wheezed. "You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry coughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "As massages go, it leaves a lot to be desired," he mumbled.

Quirrell laughed shrilly. There was more than a touch of madness in that laugh. "Insolent as ever, eh boy. Well, I think we can fix that, don't you?"

Harry screamed as the pain returned. He gnashed his teeth, biting his lips to bloody ribbons. It seemed to last for eternity. When it stopped, he lay on the floor, twitching spasmodically. From a distance, he heard Quirrell speaking.

"I can keep this up all day, boy. You on the other hand will soon go mad if you are exposed to that curse much more. Make it easier on yourself and just submit."

"My Mother always told me not to submit to the will of strangers," Harry slurred. He grinned, showing bloody teeth. "Did someone touch you as a child, professor? Is that why you're so angry? You know they have counseling for that, right?"

More pain exploded through his body. This time, Harry didn't have the energy to scream. When it stopped, he simply lay there, unable to move. He felt himself lifted roughly; forcing a pained grunt passed his clenched teeth.

"I will torture the insolents out of you, boy," Quirrell hissed his face inches from Harry's. "What do you think your Mother's reaction will be when she's sees that you've been driven insane, hmm?"

Harry spat blood in Quirrell's face. "You need a ticktack," he gasped.

Quirrell dropped him back to the floor. With a flick of his wand, the blood vanished from Harry's mouth. He felt himself being lifted, and a potion was forced down his throat. After a few moments, the pain and fuzzyheaded feeling faded.

"That's better isn't it?" Quirrell asked conversationally, as if he hadn't spent the last several minutes torturing him.

Harry sat up slowly. Every muscle ached and he still twitched uncontrollably ever so often, but he could move now. Forcing the pain to the back of his mind, he looked at Quirrell curiously.

"Why?" he asked hoarsely. "Why would you heal me?"

"Because I have need of you," Quirrell said casually. "When that need is over, we can renegotiate our relationship, but for now you are useful. Besides, I find it helps to give my enemies a slight respite from the pain. Most of the time, they are much more cooperative if only so they won't have to suffer my displeasure again."

"Who are you?" Harry asked. "What do you want with me?"

"I need your help in obtaining an artifact," Quirrell said, pointing at a mirror leaning against the wall next to the statue. "It's in there. You see, I don't want anything too difficult. All you have to do is give me what's in the mirror and I'll let you go, won't that be nice?"

"What is it, and why can't you get it?"

Quirrell scowled. "That is not your concern, boy. You will help me get it, unless you want to be tortured again."

Harry didn't allow his fear to show on his face. "If you torture me into insanity," he said as calmly as possible. "You won't get whatever this artifact you want is. Besides, I need to know what I'm looking for."

"It is a red stone," Quirrell said after a moment. "It's in the mirror."

Harry climbed painfully to his feet to face Quirrell. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

Quirrell waved his wand threateningly. "Don't push me, boy," he growled.

"I'm not," Harry said, raising his hands in a placating manner. "I just want to know who the insane psychopath behind the rotting face is."

Quirrell's wand twitched. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said flippantly. "I guess the torture must really be making me slow."

"I don't remember you being this much of a pain when you were a baby. Shame my killing curse didn't snuff out your life." He looked at him speculatively. "I'd still like to know how you survived that."

The penny finally dropped. "Voldemort," Harry whispered.

Voldemort smiled indulgently. "I knew we'd get there in the end."

Harry looked at him, a horrified expression on his face. "What have you done to yourself? I've never heard of one soul being able to force another out of its body."

Voldemort wiped the soar again and flicked the gob of puss onto the chamber floor. "So you have figured out the trick. How?"

"I have my ways," Harry answered stiffly. He wasn't about to share anything with the murdering bastard in front of him.

Voldemort lifted one shoulder. "It doesn't matter. To answer your question, I have taken precautions to keep my soul from moving beyond this plane of existence. I'd hoped that I could just take this body as my own. It would've been so useful to return wearing a new face, but alas that doesn't seem possible."

"So you've twisted your soul. Do you not realize the damage you've done to yourself? You're damned. Unless you show remorse and honestly repent for your crimes, there is no hope for you."

"Don't speak to me of damnation," Voldemort snarled. "You know nothing of the torment I suffered as a child. Torment that could've been avoided if my Mother hadn't been weak enough to Secom to death. Enough talk, Give me the stone boy, or die. Those are your only options."

"What is this stone?" Harry asked curiously. "What do you hope to gain from obtaining it?"

"I tell you again," Voldemort snapped. "The stone is not your concern."

"Without knowing what it does, I cannot in good conscience help you get it," Harry said diplomatically.

Harry saw the infected red light of the cruciatus curse forming at the tip of Voldemort's wand and threw himself to the side. There was a 'crack,' as the curse struck the statue behind him. Lunging to his feet, Harry made a wide sweeping motion with his hand.

Voldemort was lifted off his feet and hurled the length of the chamber, smashing into the wall behind him. With a roar of rage, he leapt to his feet, curses and hexes flying from his wand.

Harry ducked and wove. The previous torture slowed him down. He felt a burning pain along his ribs as a fire whip just missed him.

He hurled a ball of flame at Voldemort, but it was blocked by a shield.

Voldemort thrust his wand at Harry, sending an iron spike out of the tip.

Cursing, Harry ducked. The spike struck the wall behind him with a thud.

"I'm impressed," Voldemort said. "I had no idea you were so proficient in wandless magic. You really show promise. Why not join me? At my side, you could become a force to be reckoned with."

"I don't think I like cruciatus curses as punishment, but thanks anyway,' Harry said.

"Pity," Voldemort said regretfully. "So, I guess I force you to help and then dispose of you."

Harry barely had enough warning to avoid the bone shattering curse aimed at his knee. Diving to the floor, he threw one hand up over his head. A golden dome shaped shield snapping into being around him. He crouched in the shield, panting. Through the shimmering golden light, he could see Voldemort circling him, like a cat playing with a mouse.

"You're exhausted," Voldemort called. "You can't keep that shield up forever."

Harry scowled. The psychopath was right. He needed to think of something else and fast. What could he do? With Voldemort this close, he couldn't risk dropping his shield, but he couldn't continue hiding here either. He looked at the mirror leaning against the back wall. During their short scuffle, the mirror had remained intact. His mind raced. What sort of stone would enable Voldemort to regain a body? Then he had it.

"It's the philosopher's stone isn't it," he called to Voldemort. "That's the only thing I can think of that could help you get your body back. It produces the Elixir of Life. The drinker of that elixir becomes immortal so long as they continue drinking it, but you wouldn't need that would you. You just need it long enough to restore your body."

Voldemort's laughter rang through the chamber. "Very good, I knew we'd get there eventually. Yes boy, it is the philosopher's stone. Dumbledore was going to erect all sorts of protections around it, but I got to it first. He just had time to stick it in the mirror. By the time he realizes it's missing, it'll be too late. I will be back at full strength and ready to continue my work of removing all the unworthy from the Wizarding world."

"You know I can't let you get away with this," Harry said determinedly.

"My dear boy," Voldemort said almost kindly. "You don't have a choice. You are going to help me whether you like it or not. Look at your shield, it's flickering. You can't hold it much longer."

Harry looked at his shield in alarm. Voldemort was right. The golden light was dimming. He could see tiny cracks appearing in the shield. For the first time, he felt his own weariness. He couldn't keep this up. He would either die or pass out. What was he going to do? He looked frantically around the chamber for inspiration, but saw none.

"Give up Harry," Voldemort cajoled. "Just help me find the stone. No one has to know. It'll just be our little secret. What do you say?"

"No," Harry said defiantly. "If I give in to you now, it'll never stop. You will just keep demanding more and more."

"I could give a magical oath," Voldemort wheedled. "I could promise never to ask you for anything again."

Harry laughed derisively. "You must think I am a real idiot. You wouldn't have to ask. You would use the guilt I'd feel for helping you to force me to do anything you wanted."

He heard a quiet sigh. "Is that your final word?" Voldemort called sounding sad.

"Yes."

"Very well then," Voldemort said. Harry could hear his footsteps moving across the chamber until he stood right in front of the statue. When he spoke, Harry could hear a slight hissing undertone with his words.

"Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."

Harry turned as he heard a grinding sound. He gaped as the statues mouth dropped open, revealing a deep hole that went down into blackness. Out of the hole something rose. Harry saw two long horns first. Then a forked tongue as whatever it was tasted the air.

"I'd look away if you want to live a little longer," Voldemort said. "That creature is a basilisk. They are known to have the power to kill with their stare."

Harry obeyed, turning his head away quickly. He heard the giant snake hit the floor. Voldemort spoke again.

"I suppose you are wondering why I chose this place. You see, I suspected you would be stubborn, so I brought you here for two reasons.

First, there is no one here to hear your screams. Second, I don't need to worry about hiding your body. It'll never be found down here. I give you one last chance. Give in, help me retrieve the stone and you can live. Think about it, even if you defeat me, you don't know any way out of here. Your gonna die if you appose me. Why not make it easier on yourself and just help me."

"You already have my answer," Harry said, "but in case you are hard of hearing the answer is still no."

Voldemort's response was two words. "Kill him," he hissed to the snake.

Harry heard the snake slithering towards him. Hurriedly, he dropped his shield and dove to the side. The snake's tail smashed into him, throwing him to the ground. Harry leapt to his feet and ran to hide behind the statue. He heard a crash as the snake crashed headlong into the statue.

"What am I gonna do now?" he muttered. "How do you stop a sixty foot snake that can kill with a glance?"

Desperately, he thrust one hand into the pocket of his pajamas. His fingers encountered cold metal. He withdrew his hand and looked down at what he held. The silver dagger his Mother had given him for Christmas lay on his palm. As he looked at it, his Mother's words came back to him.

"Since it is goblin made, it is indestructible."

The dagger was only a foot long. Nothing really when confronting a snake more than ten times its size, but he would take what he could get. Stepping out from behind the statue, Harry jabbed blindly at the lunging snake.

There was a wet thunk as the dagger sank into one of the basilisk's eyes almost to the hilt. With a wrench, Harry pulled the dagger out. He threw himself backwards as the snake lunged again. He just avoided the creatures snapping jaws.

Rolling back to his feet, Harry circled the snake, waiting for an opening.

The snake thrashed its tail and snapped its massive jaws. The chamber was almost too small for it to turn around, but somehow it managed it. As it turned, Harry made sure he was not looking at it. He heard the beast slithering towards him. He felt the air move as the snake lunged. He ducked and heard the click of the snake's fangs right next to his ear.

Harry lunged again, and his silver dagger plunged into the snake's mouth, just beyond the long fangs. As Harry drew his hand back, two of the snake's fangs pierced his wrist. The fangs snapped off as the massive serpent fell sideways and measured its length upon the chamber floor.

Stumbling backward, Harry sank to the floor. A horrible burning sensation was spreading through his body. He watched blearily as the snake thrashed wildly. A few seconds later, it went still. He heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Voldemort looking down upon him.

"It didn't have to end this way you know," he said softly. He watched as Harry pulled the fangs out of his wrist.

Harry blinked. He was starting to become dizzy. "Yes it did," he said thickly. "I could never work with a murderer."

Voldemort smiled slightly. "In a way, I'm glad you're dying. At least you won't suffer a long slow death."

Harry laughed weakly. "Is that mercy I hear?"

"You were a good opponent," Voldemort said. "It will be a shame not to face you again. Do you have any last words before you die?"

"I just have one more thing to say," Harry croaked.

"What's that?"

Voldemort felt two stabs of pain in his leg right below the knee. He looked down at the basilisk fangs protruding from his leg. He turned back to Harry, eyes wide.

"Never underestimate your enemy, especially if he's dying."

Voldemort fell to the floor, screaming. He writhed as his flesh and bones melted away. Within a few seconds, there was nothing left of his body but a black tar-like substance.

Harry was dimly aware of his head hitting the floor. He could feel consciousness fading. He sensed someone kneeling beside him. He blinked up at the newcomer. It was a woman. He could see long red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Mum," he croaked.

"Shh," Lily said stroking his cheek. "It'll be alright. You're not going to die. Go to sleep. When you awake, you will be fine."

Harry wanted to ask how that was possible, but he was just too tired. He allowed unconsciousness to claim him.

 _ **XXX**_

Merlin sat behind Dumbledore's desk, looking over paperwork. It wasn't going to be easy taking the old man's place, but someone had to do it. As much as he'd just like to let Dumbledore disappear, he was too well known for that. He glanced up as someone approached the door.

"Enter," he called.

Lily stepped inside, shuddering as she saw him. "You have no idea how creepy that is," she said sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Tell me about it," Merlin said running his fingers through his new beard. "I wonder if I could get rid of all this hair. I feel like a skinny version of Father Christmas."

Lily snorted. "Probably, Dumbledore was always known for eccentric behavior."

Merlin chuckled a little before sobering. "How is he?"

"Still unconscious," Lily said. "I've done everything I can think of to slow the spread of the poison, but I can't get rid of it."

"If only we hadn't killed that phoenix," Merlin grumbled. "Phoenix tears have healing powers. They're the only thing I know of that can completely eradicate Basilisk venom."

"I wonder if we can buy some," Lily mused.

"If we could, it'd no doubt be very expensive."

"Price doesn't matter; I just want my son to live."

"It's a good thing he's an elf," Merlin said. "He wouldn't have been alive when you got there if he was human."

Lily shivered. "I don't want to think about that." She looked at the wand lying in front of Merlin. "How's your research into that wand coming along?"

"Slow," Merlin said allowing the subject to be changed. "I can't figure out why the fiend fire didn't consume it. It's rather worrying if you want to know the truth. I don't really like the idea of an indestructible wand."

"Have you figured out what it's made of?"

"Elder and thestral hair, a strange combination. It's definitely associated with death."

"Do you think it's one of the Deathly Hallows?"

Merlin laughed heartily. "That story was old when I was young. No, it's probably just some custom wand that Dumbledore won."

"Still," Lily said thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be that far out of the realm of possibility. I mean Death giving three brothers gifts for avoiding him. Stranger things have happened."

Merlin chuckled again. "When I find the resurrection stone, maybe I'll believe it."

"Speaking of stones, did you give Nicholas his back?"

"Yes, and I apologized for allowing it to almost be stolen. He's not very happy with me or rather Dumbledore at the moment."

"I imagine not. What will they do now, did he say?"

"He said something about traveling again. I think he wants to relocate to protect the stone. He probably won't leave it in Gringots again."

"Probably for the best," Lily said.

"Have I missed anything else?" Merlin asked. "I've been stuck in this blasted office for days."

"Well, the Greengrass family has come in handy. Mr. Greengrass has revealed that Sirius never had a trial, so he should be free soon enough."

"That's good," Merlin said. "I bet he's really pleased."

"He would be if we could heal Harry."

Merlin sighed. "What you are doing is keeping the poison contained. It's buying us time. We'll figure something out, I promise."

"What about Voldemort?" Lily asked. "Is he gone for good this time?"

"I don't know. Harry definitely weakened him with those basilisk fangs. It'll be a while before he recovers. I think he's still out there. I'm trying to find out how he survived the destruction of his body, but so far no luck."

"Puck thought it might be horcruxes," Lily said. "That's why he's been gone so long. He was researching Voldemort's past."

"Did he find anything?"

"Nothing that indicates he used horcruxes."

Merlin grunted. "We'll find out how he did it. I almost forgot to ask, how are the girls taking Harry's injury?"

"As well as can be expected. They haven't left his side. Ariana is particularly upset. She blames herself. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but you know how stubborn she can be."

"Yes, I do. Once that girl gets an idea in her head, it's hard to dissuade her of it. Have you told her about Dumbledore?"

"Didn't have to. She guessed once she learned you were still alive."

"Does she hate me?"

"No, I don't think so. I think she's sad that this had to happen to start with."

Lily stood up. "I've been here long enough. I need to get back to Harry."

Merlin stood to. Stepping out from behind the desk, he drew her into a hug. "He'll be fine," he whispered.

Lily's throat worked. "I hope so," she choked.

 _ **XXX**_

Ariana sat beside Harry's bed, holding his hand. She had been here constantly for almost a week and a half. She looked down at his still form.

His skin was pale, almost waxy. His eyelids were a dusky grey color. His breathing was labored. Every breath seemed to take an enormous effort. As she looked at him, the tears ran down her face.

How could she have let this happen? She knew something was wrong with Quirrell and she still let him capture Harry. She wiped her tears away and took Harry's hand again. _'If he dies,'_ she thought. _'I'll never forgive myself.'_

She saw smoke rising from where her hand clutched Harry's. Wide-eyed, she looked down at Harry's hand. The puncture wounds on his wrist were glowing faintly.

"Harry," she whispered as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Can you hear me?" She wiped more tears across the wounds.

Lily entered the room behind her. "What happened?"

"My tears," Ariana sobbed. "I think they have the same properties as phoenix tears." She wiped more tears across the wounds as she spoke and watched as the wounds slowly closed.

"Here," Lily said, conjuring a small glass. "Fill it with your tears."

Ariana obeyed and allowed her tears to fall into the glass. "Now what?" she asked.

In answer, Lily used a spell to move the tears from Ariana's face to the glass. She yanked Harry's mouth open and poured the tears down his throat.

"Now what?" Ariana asked.

"Now we wait," Lily said.

 _ **XXX**_

It took a few more days, but Harry awoke two weeks after his confrontation with Voldemort. The first thing he saw was Ariana, Lily, Daphne, and Pansy sitting around his bed.

"Hi honey," Lily said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got all my blood drained by a vampire," Harry said. "What'd I miss? Anything exciting happen?"

"Does the Wizengamot declaring me a free man count?" Sirius said entering the room.

Harry smiled tiredly. "That's great, Dad." He turned to his friends. "Did anything else happen at Hogwarts."

"The parents are furious that a basilisk was underneath the school and no one knew," Ariana said smiling happily.

"That reminds me," Harry said turning to his Mother. "How did you know where the chamber was?"

"I didn't," Lily said. "I used a tracking spell to find you. It led me to a girl's bathroom. It quickly became clear you weren't in there, so I guessed there was some kind of secret passage. Imagine my surprise when I found a pipe leading underneath the school. I followed the pipe and the rest is history." She looked at him sadly. "I'm just sorry I didn't get there in time to stop you from being tortured and bitten by the basilisk."

Harry reached out clumsily and squeezed her hand. "You got there in time to save my life, that's all that matters."

Lily looked at him tearfully. "Thanks son," she said standing up. "I'll leave you alone with your friends for a few minutes, but then you need to get some rest."

Puck followed her out of the room. At the door, he turned and looked back at Harry. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, son," he winked before leaving the room.

Harry scowled after him. "Don't do something he wouldn't do? If half the stories are true, that's a very short list."

The girls giggled. Daphne approached the bed. "You really need to stop doing this," she said seriously. "A hospital bed is not a good look for you."

"I'll take it under advisement, but you know these death defying stunts are so exhilarating."

"I'm really sorry," Ariana said next. "I should have thought Quirrell would come after you."

"It's not your fault," Harry said, "but I think I'm going to start warding my bed, just in case."

"Probably a good idea," Pansy said.

"So, how did the parents of the students find out about the basilisk?"

"Dumbledore told them," Pansy said. "He said it wouldn't do to hide it from them. Since he wasn't aware of the basilisk, the parents aren't blaming him."

"I'm surprised. That doesn't sound like Dumbledore at all."

Pansy shrugged. "I guess everyone can change."

Harry frowned down at his bed covers. Something wasn't adding up. He chatted with the girls a little while longer before Lily came in to tell them all that it was time for him to rest. After Pansy and Daphne had left, Harry motioned Ariana to stay back a moment.

"It's not Dumbledore, is it?" He asked without preamble.

"No," Ariana said softly. "It's Merlin posing as Dumbledore."

"Oh," Harry said lamely. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't like it, but I can see why it is necessary." She stood up and leaning forward, kissed Harry on the cheek. "Get some rest, we can talk later."

Harry watched her go with a bemused expression. He gently touched the spot she had kissed before snuggling down into his bed and falling asleep.

 _ **XXX**_

Harry returned to Hogwarts a week after he'd awakened. Lily had wanted to keep him home for the rest of the year, but Puck had talked her out of it. He'd pointed out that Hogwarts was safer than ever with Merlin as the Headmaster. The rest of the school year passed without incident. Merlin resigned from all of Dumbledore's positions except Headmaster of Hogwarts, saying he wanted to dedicate all of his time to educating young minds. The board of governors was surprised, but happy that Dumbledore was now putting the school first.

Merlin found out that Snape had been mistreating all other houses besides Slytherin. He was given an ultimatum. Either straighten up his act, or be sacked. Snape raged at him, but Merlin was firm. The end result was Snape quitting Hogwarts and Lily being hired in his place.

When the students went home for the summer, Harry and the girls had a talk with Lily.

"We need to prepare. Voldemort isn't dead. He's going to be especially annoyed with Harry since Harry destroyed his body a second time. Since you are Harry's friends, you girls are going to be targets as well."

"Can we beat him?" Pansy said hesitantly. "I mean he is Voldemort."

"He's just a wizard," Lily said. "An extremely powerful wizard, but a wizard none the less."

"How do we prepare?" Daphne asked.

"We train," Harry said. "We work hard and make sure that we're ready in case he returns." He stopped speaking for a moment. "If you don't want to be around me anymore I'll understand."

Daphne reached over and twisted his ear painfully. "Don't be stupid," she said dryly. "We're with you until the end."

Pansy chimed in. "She's right. We're with you, always."

Harry looked around at all his friends. His life may have started out horribly, but he wouldn't trade the life he had now for the world.

 _ **XXX**_

In her cell in Azkaban, Bellatrix looked down at the empty locket. Her master's instructions had been clear. If the movement she felt in her belly was any indication, her master's plan had worked.

She gently stroked her distended belly. It would take years for the baby growing in her womb to develop, but she had time. She began to sing softly. The words echoing in her cell.

"Hush little baby don't you cry. Soon we'll make all the Mudbloods die." She giggled. "Don't worry master," she whispered. "Mummy will take good care of you."

 _ **The End**_

A/N There is going to be a sequel, but it'll be a little while. I have another project I'd like to work on first.

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.


	21. Notice

Notice:

The first chapter of the Sequel to Son of Morgaine has been posted. The story is titled Return of the Fallen King.


End file.
